Black Blood
by Metalmark
Summary: He was a powerful, dashing, dark lord who was locked away for centuries. Kagome ends up unlocking him and sealing her fate. Now she belongs to him and must follow his wishes; Even if she were to fight against it, he won't take no for an answer. -In edit!-
1. Chapter I: Unleashed

**Important Note (09/14/2011):** So, I started writing this thing back in '05 and it's safe to say my writing back then wasn't the greatest...at all. I wince upon looking at this story and my other old writings. Ah, yes, the point? I'm _rewritting/re-editing_ finally all the chapters. It might take awhile considering the length but I _am_ doing it. In the meanwhile, sorry about the craptacular first few chapters.

* * *

**Black Blood**

Many centuries ago a powerful, dashing, dark, vampire lord ruled the region. He had long silver hair like snow and eyes of amber like a wolf's. Raspberry colored stripes, two on each of his cheek, and two on his wrists. A dark, blue crescent moon on his forehead as well. His features boring coldness and callous. They called him 'the ruler of the night'.

He was unstoppable and known as Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands.

The perfect killer, lord of the West, ruler of vampires.

Ancestors fought against him many times hoping to win but to no avail. That was until the powerful priestess Midoriko sealed him with some prayer beads in a coffin. His own bedding to be his eternal hell but before he was sealed he threatened to return and bring chaos on the lands again.

His undying promise, threat, warning.

Too bad no one paid head to his promise seeing it as a silly threat. It was finally peaceful and the villagers moved on and lived happily. For times the tale of the dark lord was foretold as a fairy tale but some tales aren't forgotten for long.

Nothing gets left behind or forgotten for so long. They come back with an even more haunting past; with so much violence and deep inner darkness hidden.

One girl, the new withholder of the dark secret arrives. Apocalypse riding on her shoulders. Stories foretold this event just as Sesshomaru stated. Just as the legends states she would be the one the rule the dark lord's heart. Doing so her own living soul will become corrupted by him. His heart's desires would become her own.

Though with the two combined they would make an unstoppable team for a greater evil that arises. If they shall follow.

* * *

"Kagome dear, are you okay?"

A young girl of the age of seventeen turned around facing her mother. Her ebony strands of hair blew along the air as her cinnamon brown eyes shined with innocence, and bravery. Her face was perfectly oval like and her light complexion was that of a china doll. Her nice, slim figure was in a priestess outfit that consisted of a white gi and red hakama.

"Yes."

She looked across the lands as they wind blew the rustled grass and tree branches as echoes were heard.

"Today is your eighteenth birthday Kagome, you are considered a woman now."

"I know…I'm going to check the lands." Kagome nodded grabbing her bow and arrows.

Her guardian watched the grown priestess. The woman had been watching over Kagome since the tragic death of all her other family members. She was one of the last priestess' alive. It was a big burden for such a young girl yes, but she was destined to follow the path of her ancestors.

'Midoriko lives within you Kagome…seek your inner powers and you shall find your answers….'

Kagome walked the lands as she wore the sacred Shikon no tama around her neck on a shelled necklace. It gleamed by the sun as she glanced around wary. She was entrusted to protect the jewel like her past ancestors. It drawed all evilness to it in hopes to make their desires come true with the jewel's power.

"Priestess!"

She looked up to see a young girl running towards her holding up her kimono above her legs to run in it. She had long raven colored hair with brown eyes as her face enlightened innocence and kindness.

"Yes, Rin?" Kagome asked kindly.

Rin was a young villager around the age of fourteen and currently guarded by Kagome and her family after the decease of her parents. Her eyes were wide and childlike in their dark wood color along with the ever developing oval face. She tossed her hair slightly back as the long raven strands fell in place behind.

"There is a demon at our village and I seek for your aid." Rin answered.

"Of course."

Kagome followed Rin to the village as a huge centipede demon prowled the land crashing down the villages with its long tail. It seemed to be a mistress centipede.

"Sacred jewel…" It hissed as the villagers ran screaming.

Kagome aimed her bow and arrow holding back the arrow as she released it. The arrow zoomed through the air surrounded by holy power. It blasted the centipede's stomach making a hole as it growled charging at Kagome. She quickly aimed another arrow releasing it and ducking out of the way as the centipede swung its long body. It gave a cry and charged again as Kagome looked up then seconds late. She gave a low gasp but then a wolf demon arrived and grabbed her dragging her to safety.

"Kouga-kun? Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"What else Kagome, to claim you as my mate." He grinned.

He was leader of the wolf tribe and met Kagome a while back. Immediately when he found out her abilities he wanted her. So occasionally he would pop out of nowhere. Persistent he was. Kagome wasn't one to be attracted to any man that just wanted her for her abilities, however. To her a relationship had to be more than just for gain.

"Not the best time." Kagome gave a sigh turning back to the centipede.

She aimed another arrow and launched it as the demon fell, then got up running off.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome exclaimed running after it.

"Kagome!" Kouga called.

He was about to run after her but Rin grabbed his arm trying to drag him away.

"Lady Kagome needs her privacy to slay that demon."

Kouga gave a sheepish grin as he ran off in the opposite direction. Rin just shook her head walking to help the villagers. She would never understand men.

Kagome ran down the grounds as the wind blew her loose hair back. She panted a bit taking deep breaths as she clenched her bow. The centipede was running as fast as it could down the path. It seemed to narrow towards a dark cave.

Kagome quickly aimed another bow and arrow as she released it. The arrow launched towards the centipede shinning as it blasted it. The demon's blood squirted out as it screeched a bit before it's flesh vanished leaving its bones.

Wiping some sweat off her forehead, Kagome headed towards the place where the demon laid. She saw its bones and gave a frown. That's when the dark cave ahead caught her gaze. It was burrowed into the walls almost manmade. It was dark inside except the illuminate of a torch inside which hung on the wall. She felt an eerie feeling from being in it.

Kagome walked inside it placing her bow and arrows on her shoulder as she grabbed the torch holding it. Something about the cave drew her into it. Calling her inside. Her footsteps were heard lightly as the darkness surrounded her. Echoes were heard throughout the cave as she felt a slight shiver. Whether it was from the cold chill or something else. The flames of the torch lit the pathway as she walked down a long pathway. Her eyes searched the area. The area seemed familiar. Maybe it was her ancestor's sacred grounds.

One last step took her to arrive at a widened area. There was an open room almost as there were prayer beads set up around. Kagome felt a dark aura and knew it must be from the deceased. She could always apprehend anyone's emotional and mental state. She was after all an empath as well as a priestess.

Only one chosen child was gifted with this ability. As fate would foresee, Higurashi Kagome was that chosen child.

Kagome walked towards the dark aura as she stood in front of a coffin. It was black colored and made of smooth hardwood. Her hand slid against it's surface feeling the cold wood under her palm. She spotted a lock then on the coffin as she kneeled down towards it.

"It's locked? Could there be something in it?" She thought out loud.

Curiosity got to her as she held the lock trying to open it. She was not aware of all the ancient markings and warnings stoned on its surface against it.

Her fingers held the top of the lock as it was held tightly in place. A simple tuck and then it suddenly opened. Kagome gasped as she took out the lock stunned. She had unlocked it. She stood up observing the coffin then as she noticed the webs. It must have been here quite a while she judged.

Her hands lifted the top of the coffin to the side as she glanced inside. A low gasp escaped her throat.

Inside was a man or what seemed to be a man. His long sliver hair laid out perfectly as his face was in a peaceful, dreamy yet cold state. His eyelashes were closed as his wardrobe was a black gi and hakama with a cape and some chains. Around his neck was a set of blue prayer beads. His ears were pointed like elves almost and his nails were long and untrimmed. His raspberry stripes stood out along with his blue crescent moon on his forehead.

'He's dashing…' Kagome thought with her eyes widening.

'But why is he in a coffin?'

Kagome then noticed some markings on the inside of the coffin top as she touched them reading them. Her eyes widening after reading it.

The dark lord lays here in this bedding. For he who shall unseal him shall bring destruction on the lands as he once again will rule. Only the chosen one may unlock him but legends would foresee her as his. His territory, his property, his mate.

Kagome gave a loud gasp covering her mouth with her hand as there was then a shifting sound. She looked down inside the coffin to see amber eyes staring at her. Cold, ruthless, merciless, evil, eyes. His eyes.

Sesshomaru had opened his eyes to stare into the eyes of cinnamon brown. They were so innocent, and sweet, it stunned him a bit. It seemed to be a girl who had unsealed him. How could she?

He sat up trying to get up as Kagome backed off scared. He was alive? Sesshomaru got out of the coffin approaching her slowly intrigued. The girl was giving off a bright aura as he felt a familiar presence. It was that of Midoriko's. The priestess that sealed him in that coffin for ages. In a flash he had pinned Kagome against the wall holding her throat in his grip, and she gasped for air squinting her eyes in pain. Kagome saw his eyes flash with anger as he gave a growl.

"Looks like your plan failed Midoriko…" He commented with his voice cold and smooth like a blade.

'Midoriko? He thinks I'm her.' Kagome thought holding his arm on her throat.

She was paling a bit as she tried to get some air. Her hands pushed at his arms trying to get away but his grip was too strong. A cough was stuck in her throat as she started to gasp kicking around a bit. Sesshomaru didn't move as his expression stayed cold. He didn't seem at all fazed by the idea that he was killing her.

"Not…Mi…doriko…" Kagome wheezed.

Sesshomaru didn't believe her words as he narrowed his eyes. His grip strengthen a bit as he felt her going a bit limp. Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright aura and his strength loosen. He felt his body go rigid and he then backed off alarmed.

Kagome fell to her knees gasping for air as she took deep pants. Her face regaining its usual color as she shook a bit. The oxygen finally returning to her body. She had thought she was a goner.

"You're an empath…" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"A wha?"

"You can apprehend a being's emotional and mental state...it's a exquisite ability." He added.

"You're that dark lord that my ancestors spoke of correct?" Kagome questioned standing to her feet. Her fingers absently rubbing her neck were she felt the throbbing pain of where he had held her in his grasp.

Sesshomaru said nothing and ignored her question as he walked to his coffin gazing at it. His fingers touched the top of it as his expression hardened a bit.

"How is it that a mere half human unlocked me." He questioned more to himself than her.

"Half human? I'm _not_ half human!" Kagome exclaimed.

The nerve of him. As if she was some kind of not human.

"You are half empath, half dark, therefore you are half." He retorted.

Kagome gave a noise of disagreement as she searched for her arrows. She found them piled against the wall as her eyes connected with them.

"They won't work mortal." Sesshomaru commented.

"Huh?"

"Your arrows have no affect on me." He remarked reading the markings on the coffin.

"Yeah right…" Kagome remarked creeping towards the exit.

She had to warn the villagers. She was so stupid for what she had done. Unlocking the dark lord upon the region once more, and when Midoriko was deceased. Nothing could stop his evil rampage.

"So, according to this you belong to me mortal." He almost smirked.

Kagome felt chills as she ran away from the cave. Her footsteps were heard pacing as she breathed heavily running towards the opening. Just when she reached the outside she screamed seeing Sesshomaru standing there giving a bored look almost. He was fast. Too fast. Why hadn't she thought about the fact that he just might be? Now he definitely was going to hurt her.

"H-h-how did you?" Kagome stammered.

Sesshomaru walked towards her towering her small stature as her eyes widened. Grabbing both of her wrists in his one hand he forced her against the cave walls. She gave a yelp as the cave walls scratched her back painfully. Her wrists held in place above her head as she chilled staring into his amber eyes. They seemed to flash with something else for a second before turning cold.

"I have no desire towards you human, but I do have control over what belongs to me. This includes you." He muttered closely to her face.

"I-I belong to no one you demon! And the names Kagome!" Kagome exclaimed indignant.

"I am a dark lord, not a demon." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Like a vampire?"

"Precisely."

"Uh….y-you aren't.."

"No, I'm not going to feed on you. I require tastier blood than that of a mere half human." Sesshomaru stated disgusted by the mere thought.

"Chu…whatever." Kagome remarked clucking her tongue.

"But you do belong to me so I will keep you around." He added.

"Why?"

"You unsealed me, your powers must be of greater terms. Only that other priestess was able to seal me so you must be of family to her."

"Midoriko was my ancestor…but that doesn't mean I belong to you!" Kagome exclaimed angry.

"Actually it does, she sealed me so as her blood I'm going to have you." He avowed narrowing the gap between them.

Kagome held her breath as she felt something rough, yet smooth come across her neck sliding down it and up. She gasped as his tongue on her skin made her skin quiver with a strange feeling. It was wet, warm and soft surprisingly. He pulled away from her neck licking his lips before giving his usual cold stare.

"Now my scent is on you so no demon shall be able to approach you without my consent." He said huskily.

"You…I hate you! You mated me!" Kagome outraged.

"No, it is a step of courting human. I only want to make sure my territory belongs to me."

"I _don't_ belong to you!" Kagome yelled.

"Hm." Sesshomaru commented backing away from her.

He started to walk away as Kagome ran in front of him giving a determined look. He could see the flames burning in her eyes. She was a spitfire alright.

"I won't allow anyone attack the village, demon or not!" She declared.

"I have no desire to attack your feeble village."

"Then what do you want?" Kagome asked but then blushed hearing how bad that sounded.

Sesshomaru only gave a slight smirk as he saw her modesty to blush from the question. Something drew him to the human girl somehow. Whether it was the fact that she unlocked him, her powers, or his animal instincts that wanted to make him claim her. She was a beauty after all. Her ebony hair, the innocent eyes and woman figure. He was surprised such a young girl could be alone like this but that mattered not to him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes blocking the indecent thoughts as he looked towards her then as she watched with a clueless look.

"I wish to finish something I left undone." He answered.

"Like conquering the world." Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastic.

"No, I don't have to explain myself to you though human." He commented walking away again.

Kagome stood in her same spot as she saw him then stop to face her. Almost urging her to come along. She felt lured to him in some way. If it was from his good looks, powers, or evilness. Desires took her heart towards him; pulling her to him.

"I belong to no one." Kagome replied walking ahead of him.

She had to watch him, he was after all a threat to mankind. She convinced herself that she was doing this to watch him. Even though it was really because she was attracted to him. Like two magnets together.

"We shall see indeed." Sesshomaru commented giving a small smirk before following her.


	2. Chapter II: Aligned

_Re-edited as of July 2010; enjoy the newly edited version!_

**Claimer: **The only thing I own is my black Sesshomaru shirt. Yay! I have a shirt with Sesshomaru on it!

**Black Blood**

* * *

Kagome walked down the lands as the wind blew her hair back. She seemed to be heading close to the village. Turning around she noticed Sesshomaru touching the bark of a tree in deep thought.

"Whatcha' doing?" Kagome asked.

"These lands…are the undead deceased?" He spoke in a monotonous voice.

"Well, I haven't come across any…it looks like you've been sealed for generations." Kagome answered searching the skies.

She felt a bit more comfortable around him once he cooled off a bit though he seemed a bit possessive as he had proven; also a bit intimating by his cold nature and obvious abilities. It was weird to be travelling with a vampire especially _one who didn't fry in the sun_, she thought amused. Some legends about vampires seemed to be grossly exaggerated.

"I must first search for some of my comrades…" He muttered to himself.

"You mean there are more of you?" Kagome's eyes widened in realization. She hadn't thought about that.

"Of course mortal, but they are hidden and can only be awoken by me."

"Why can't you just call me 'Kagome'?" She exclaimed exasperated.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes walking ahead ignoring her as she gave an irritated noise and followed him; she had to keep a close eye on him after all seeing as it was her fault for unsealing him. The sacred jewel sparkled by the sun's rays as it gave a glow attracting some vultures. She grimaced noticing.

"You guard the sacred Shikon no tama do you not girl." Sesshomaru stated as his eyes glanced towards her.

Kagome looked up with her eyes at his. Her eyes clouded for a second as he noted.

"Yes, I am of the last priestess in the village….my older sister was slain by a demon, so I was entrusted next." Kagome responded in a cold tone.

He could sense the sorrow yet a hint of jealousy in her tone. Sibling rivalry maybe? He was one to know that problem. He and his brother never got along. Mainly with the fact that Inuyasha was half vampire while Sesshomaru was a full vampire lord; they were also half brothers.

"Kikyo rests in peace now." Kagome added then.

"That jewel shall attract many demons." Sesshomaru noted.

"Well I can't just get rid of it!"

"I never said you should."

"Pft, right." Kagome muttered.

For the second after she had said that she found herself pinned against a tree. Sesshomaru's eyes were flashing a bit as he had his hands slapped on either side of the tree. His silver hair fell down somewhat as Kagome felt her heart pound fast against her chest.

"You test my patience…_Kagome_." He murmured in a low voice.

Kagome felt her cheeks burn when he said her name. It rolled off his tongue in such a smooth matter. She could feel her heart pound faster and wondered if he heard it. _Damn vampire allures! _It wasn't fair they had that ability. She glowered at him suddenly in revolt.

Sesshomaru merely raised one of his eyebrows. He could read the fear in her eyes but there was also some excitement in them; like she enjoyed having him being rough with her. Amusing.

He backed off as he stared off in the opposite direction. Kagome leaned against the tree as her heart began to slow down its pace. She wasn't used to a man being that close to her.

She was eighteen today but she had always in nature kept her emotions intact. If her weakness was shown a demon would get the best of her. She didn't want what happened to Kikyo to be her same downfall.

Kagome gripped her bow and arrows as she walked beside Sesshomaru heading down the path. She didn't know where they were heading off to but he sure did. He seemed to sure of himself even if he was sealed away by her ancestor.

"How were you sealed?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru gave a low growl before responding, "That priestess sealed me for generations and only of her blood can unseal me - though it is awkward that it would be you."

"I'm so stupid!" Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. She wanted to yank out all her hair for doing something so stupid like unsealing a powerful vampire in the lands.

"I'm so rotting in hell for unsealing you. I'll be killed by everyone!" She added.

"Fret not, as my belonging I will not allow any harm to come to you."

Kagome gave a deep sigh. "There's no way to change your mind about me belonging to you is there?"

"No."

"Thought so."

Kagome couldn't understand all of this but from what she knew was that he needed her. For some reason he needed her to succeed. He wouldn't do harm to her for some reason either. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

_So what if he's attractive, dark, mysterious, and cold. My body and heart belong to me and no man,_ Kagome thought pursing her lips.

Though due to her reaction earlier it seemed her own body was betraying her.

She cursed vampire charms.

* * *

"So…the jewel is near is it. I feared it would never show up. Uhu hu hu…"

The girl was holding a skull and she combed it long raven colored hair with a red comb. She was wearing a low 'v' cut dress that went high on her left leg; it had a yellow ribbon tied around her waist, and she wore black open cut gloves. On her feet were black open toed socks. She had short raven colored hair in a red hair band and purplish-pinkish colored eyes.

"Time to collect my prize." She grinned.

Kagome walked ahead in the deep woods as Sesshomaru walked a bit behind her. His amber eyes looking ahead as Kagome jogged ahead. She felt a weird presence near and feared it was a demon.

"Something approaches.." Sesshomaru muttered.

His eyes glanced around as he looked wary. Kagome felt a thump and suddenly the wind picked up something. There was a overlapped sound and Kagome felt her cheek get cut.

"Hnn!" Kagome squinted her eye holding her cheek.

There was a cut on her right cheek and blood seeped through the cut. The blood slid down her cheek as she glared up. There seemed to be hair all tied up over the place.

"Hair?" Kagome muttered.

"Mortal, what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru questioned looking around.

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

Kagome then looked up as a girl appeared balancing on a thread of hair. She gave a grin and hair was tied around her fingers as if she was operating a puppet of some sort.

"What presence do you have here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

He could see her but not the hair obviously.

"I am 'Yura of the hair'. I seek the Sacred Jewel that girl possesses. It will belong to me now." The girl stated simply.

Kagome clenched her necklace as she gave a fierce look. No one was getting the sacred jewel on her watch. Not now or ever.

"The jewel is of no belonging to you, I suggest you disregard to it." Sesshomaru remarked coolly.

"I think not." Yura retorted launching some hair at them.

"Lookout!" Kagome exclaimed walking towards him.

"Mortal, watch your own grounds." Sesshomaru growled.

He grabbed her in his arms jumping back as the hair went right through him doing no harm. He landed onto the ground carefully with Kagome still in his arms. Kagome felt her heart beat fast just like before as she gave a pant. That was a close one.

"Hand over the jewel!" Yura ordered pulling out her katana.

"Take cover." Sesshomaru demanded placing Kagome on the ground.

Yura charged in slashing at him as he vanished to the far left in a flash. Yura gave a frown and she then slashed again. All she managed to do was slash a strand of his silver hair. She held the hair examining it as she gave a gasp.

"Such pretty silver hair you have." She cooed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes holding his position and Kagome stood beside a tree.

"I will make sure to slice your head clean of that pretty hair before I take that sacred jewel from that girl."

"You know not your place." Sesshomaru commented coldly.

Yura charged in again as he jumped back quickly. She then launched some hair and they tied down his feet and body in a web. Sesshomaru's expression stayed the same as Yura chuckled.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru muttered something and in a flash the hair was sliced to pieces. He landed on the ground carefully as Yura gave a frown.

"Do my eyes foresee or are you the dark lord who was sealed for eternity?" She inquired.

"I have been unsealed as you see." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"I can see that, but what I want is that jewel." She exclaimed launching some more hair.

Sesshomaru moved to the far right but the hair once again tied him up by his arms and legs. He could only stare coldly at Yura as she chuckled. She charged in with her katana but a arrow interrupted. Yura stopped, turning around to see Kagome aiming her bow and arrow.

"You will not get your hands on the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome exclaimed launching another arrow.

Yura dodged the arrow as it zoomed fast towards Sesshomaru.

"Ep!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru broke free from the hair and dodged the arrow as it hit an invisible wall behind them. Suddenly a long array of human skulls and hair appeared on the block where the arrow hit. Kagome gave a gasp.

"Oh no! What did you do?" Yura exclaimed.

"Those are human skulls of the village.." Sesshomaru remarked.

Kagome gritted her teeth aiming another bow and arrow.

"You….killed people of **my** village!" She exclaimed angrily.

The arrow zoomed through the air as it went through Yura's arm. She just laughed as the blood spilled down her body. Suddenly some hair come replaced the hole where the arrow came straight through her body.

"I'm immortal so you can't defeat me by mere human arrows." She cackled.

Kagome gave a slight nervous look. Her hands on her bow and arrows gripped tighter.

"Now time to die girl!" Yura exclaimed holding her comb.

Flames blasted out of the comb and aimed towards Kagome as she gasped.

"Run human." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome jumped to her side slamming against the ground as the flames barely missed her. Sesshomaru then aimed his fingers out as a yellow laser like whip came out and slashed out. Yura fell back against the wall of skulls as she yelped.

Kagome then looked up seeing a red skull up high on the wall. Was that her weakness?

She aimed a bow and arrow as it released aiming towards the red skull. The arrow pierced the skull as it cracked a bit.

"No! I'll kill you!" Yura yelled launching some hair.

Kagome yelled as the hair tied her up from head to toe. The hair then tied tightly around her neck and she squinted her eyes in pain. Yura chuckled then as she held her fingers out while the hair was aimed.

"Never touch what belongs to me." Sesshomaru growled with venom in his voice as he aimed his whip out.

The whips slashed at the red skull as it broke into pieces.

"Aa-aah!" Yura shriekd as her body began to vanish.

She sparkled as she then vanished into thin air as her clothes slumped onto the floor. Her red comb falling onto the floor as well. Kagome gave a 'huff' as she fell onto the floor tired. The hair that was tied around her vanished along with all the other threads of hair.

"So, she was a comb." Sesshomaru commented coldly.

"A comb of the dead actually….I suppose it got it powers by the hair of the dead. The hair of my villagers' heads." Kagome remarked sadly.

She closed her eyes thinking as she clenched her bow.

_All these killings are getting worse…can I really save them and myself?_ She thought.

She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru kneeling in front of her. Kagome gave a low gasp and his eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion before flashing coldly. His fingers grasped her chin pushing her head to the side as her left cheek was towards him. The cut was still opened as the blood was seeping still but not as much.

"Your blood shall attract unwanted demons…" He commented as a matter-of-factly

Kagome nodded but felt herself being pulled towards him. She gave another gasp as he licked her wound. His rough tongue wiping all the blood clean off her cut. Her cheeks flushed red and she felt her heart pound in her chest.

Sesshomaru pulled back standing up and Kagome had her eyes widened not moving. He could still taste her lingering blood in his mouth. It sickened him to say that he wanted to taste more of her. Maybe it was his hunger just speaking after all. He hadn't fed in a long time and she was his only companion - at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Why do you do that?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

"Mm?"

"Nothing…" Kagome shook her head. She didn't think she even wanted to know.

Sesshomaru could fell himself grow weary. He needed to feed and he wasn't going to feed on her. She was after all of blood to the priestess who sealed him away. She did belong to him but he didn't want to claim her just yet - if he ever did after all.

He walked ahead as Kagome sat on her knees still. She raised a hand to her cheek touching where the cut used to be. It vanished. Just a trace of him tongue made the cut disappear. Just how powerful was he?

"Come, Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered stopping as he turned towards her.

Kagome looked up as their eyes connected for a second. She stood up securing her bow and arrows and she walked up to him. Had they connected with each other after this battle? He did seem more cooperative with her now.

_Maybe its because I'm not fighting as much…I can't stand belonging to him but…_ Kagome then looked up to see Seshomaru's back, as his sliver hair rustled a bit with the wind.

_I'm somehow drawn to him against my will with these circumstances,_ She thought.


	3. Chapter III: Hunger

_Edited as of July 2010; enjoy the newly edited version!_

Disclaimer within disclaimer: Yeah, I don't even own the disclaimer, you actually think I own the show Inuyasha?

* * *

**Black Blood**

Sesshomaru glanced up as the sun shined its rays on him and his companion. His eyes traced towards Kagome as she was staring ahead dazed off; her pink lips were slightly parted. He felt his head throb in pain and some sweat dripped off his forehead from the burning sun. Or was it heat? He didn't turn to ashes or anything by the sun but it did fatigue him somewhat when the heat was extremely unbearable.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome muttered slightly arching her head to her side.

"You should check on your village." He ordered gruffly.

Kagome's lips pouted somewhat and she crossed her arms across her chest. What right did he have to order her around. She did after all unseal him so he was supposed to be grateful not pushy - though she could hardly imagine a pleasing dark lord at her side. She shivered at the thought merely.

"I suppose so, I guess I'll see you….?" Kagome stopped looking in the direction where Sesshomaru _was_.

'_He left while I was talking….how rude!'_

"Arrogant, asshole." Kagome commented bitterly walking towards her village.

She walked towards the town gasping at the sight ahead of her. The houses were torn somewhat as fire was burned out by possibly dirt. She ran to her house as she called out seeing if anyone needed help. She found a small clutter of people outside coughing but safe. She let out a sigh of relief knowing the people had escaped in time. She didn't think she could handle the fact of losing more people from her village.

"Priestess, you are alive…"

"What happened?"

"Demons came and attacked our village, one of them killed most of our village, a girl with short black hair I think."

"I am 'Yura of the hair'. I seek the Sacred Jewel that girl possesses. It will belong to me now."

_It was that comb of the dead girl…. _Kagome thought with her eyes widening.

"Where have you been priestess?" A little girl asked with eyes wide in childlik hn e wonder.

Kagome gave a saddened look as her eyes darkened a bit; the Shikon Jewel around her neck sparkling as it gave a bright aura.

"I-it's a long story, too long to tell."

"So this is your village mortal."

Three sets of brown eyes looked up to see a tall, silver haired dark lord standing ahead of them. His eyes shading a deep amber color as his attire was of dark black.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome gasped out.

"You….you are the evil dark lord whom Midoriko sealed!" One of the village woman exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed once he saw her. She had a deepened shade of violet around the pupil, just like that of Midoriko. She seemed to know about the legends too; that was enough.

"You know the circumstances, so tell me how to remove these prayer beads around me." He ordered.

"I beg your pardon..?"

"Tell me." He repeated taking long strides towards her.

The village woman stepped back as her eyes widened in fear; her back touched the wall of the house near her.

Kagome gave a gasp and ran towards the woman as Sesshomaru pulled a sword from within his robes. She grabbed his arm and his eyes flashed looking towards her.

"Leave her alone! She knows nothing of this! You can do whatever you want to me but don't hurt others!" Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru growled and shoved her away as she gave a yelp of pain and her body rammed into the hard ground. He turned towards her and his eyes hardened. Kagome looked up at him angrily and she gritted her teeth.

"I shall deal with you later." He commented coldly turning away.

His eyes blinked to find the villagers scattered and running in the distance. He felt his eyes flash red as he turned towards Kagome. He gave a growl seething with anger. Kagome's eyes widened as she grabbed her bow and arrows and ran off into the forest.

* * *

The cold wind smacked her face as the dark night lights shined in her face. She could hear the rustle of noise behind her and knew that Sesshomaru was not too far around. He certainly had changed all of a sudden. But how and why?

_He seemed in control and not so vicious a while back, _She thought taking deep breaths.

There was a loud, roaring growl and Kagome gasped scared. It sounded so full of evil; words could not describe the deafening tone in it.

Amber eyes flashed and before Kagome could mutter a help she was tackled to the floor. She gave a loud cry as her back slammed to the floor, her wrists being held down as her legs were held under her captor's body. She looked up to see his burning amber eyes glittering red from anger almost - her eyes widened and her lips trembled in fear.

_What do I do? Its almost like he's possessed or something?_ Kagome thought.

"S-Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered out weakly.

She saw his eyes flash a blood, red color and his fangs showed from the side of his lips. He gave a husky growl as she felt one of his hands grip both of he wrists tightly and she yelped. The other hand raked its sharp claws down and up her slender body.

_H-he couldn't….be t-thinking of…that! _Kagome thought as she struggled through his iron like grip.

She gasped loudly when she felt his hand grip the ties of her hakama tugging on it as it came unloose. Her eyes widened and she kicked trying to get away.

_'I'm going to get raped!'_ She thought frightened.

"Stop! Stop it!" Kagome yelled and she was surrounded by a bright aura.

Sesshomaru was pushed back against the tree as Kagome sat up tying her hakama. Her hands were trembling and she heard him growl dangerously, his eyes flashing red - almost from hunger.

_'Wait, he's a vampire…so maybe he's just hungry like when all other demons go through heat and a rampage through it all._' Kagome thought.

She glanced up to see Sesshomaru standing up as his fangs showed. She quickly grabbed one of her arrows gulping a lump in her throat. She was going to feed him her blood.

Sesshomaru took long strides towards her slowly almost lifeless as she pulled on her gi as it loosened at the top. The arrow came in contact across her chest, near her shoulder and she gave a whimper at the burning sensation. The cold, iron steel marking her peach skin and blood seeped through her body tainting her clean apperance.

Kagome yelped when she was sprawled against the floor with Sesshomaru on top of her. His deep red eyes flashing even more and she gulped once more. The look in his eyes almost made her tremble but for other reasons. It was filled with such heat, hunger and lust.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's face with her two smooth hands pulling him towards the cut on her chest. She heard him growl as she closed her eyes tightly waiting patiently. First she felt his lips graze, before his tongue came out and licked clean the blood seeping from the open cut. Her body quivered slightly as he sucked on the wound drawing more blood.

Sesshomaru gave a low growl and he sucked on her blood; his hunger diminishing quickly by every taste of it. His eyes were closed and he got lost in his thoughts. A sudden moan reminded him of his ministrations. He pulled back looking beneath him to find brown eyes staring back at him - the brown eyes filled with anger, fear, and yet intrigued.

He pushed himself off her and Kagome sat up tying up her loose gi looking at him with concern.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked up to meet her gaze as her eyes questioned him. His eyes were back to their unusual cold, amber color. Kagome couldn't believe that she missed those cold shadowed eyes of his. He wasn't attacking her when he had them at least.

"What happened?" He demanded harshly.

Kagome sighed and she closed her eyes. He was never grateful.

"You didn't warn me that when you get hungry you go on a mad rampage." She muttered.

"Not my fault Kagome, these beads do more than they appear."

"You mean they make you go all horny and mad?" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly irritated and he shook his head slightly, "No, but it makes me go into a state of madness at times due to my feeding cycles."

"Oh, so that's why you were acting like that."

_'Even so, it doesn't explain as to why only your blood refills my senses,'_ Sesshomaru mentally added.

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath clenching onto her bow and arrows.

"I'm just glad you're back." She remarked clenching the cut on her chest.

Sesshomaru eyed it as Kagome narrowed her eyes before speaking, "Don't get any ideas!"

"Don't consider me to steep that low mortal." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"You were the one who tried to rape me!"

"If I was aware believe me I would have prevented it at all costs."

Kagome stopped and her mouth parted somewhat. Did he just say that?

"So…you do care about me?" She asked and her eyes sparkled almost touched by the sentiment.

"No, I just wouldn't want to mark you as mine for life." Kagome's smile faltered as she felt a vein pop.

"You idiot! I saved you!" She cried.

Sesshomaru's cold eyes blinked before he walked ahead dismissing her. This made Kagome extremely mad. She had saved him twice already and still he acted like this to her.

"Bastard!" Kagome remarked stomping her right foot.

With a huff she ran to his side and her lips were in a pout.

"Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru's eyes glanced towards her.

"To make sure you don't kill anyone. Just think of me as your tamer oh great dark lord." Kagome replied sarcastically.

This made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes aggravated. Her sarcasm was going to cost her dearly sooner or later.

Sesshomaru felt his lips tuck into a smirk and his eyes glinted amused.

_'She has spunk, perhaps I underestimated her after all. Well, I shall see if she proves herself worthy..'_

* * *

A/N: There, third chapter is done. Now I'm going to sleep.


	4. Chapter IV: Confusion

_Re-edited as of July 2010; enjoy the newly edited version!_

Disclaimer within disclaimer: Yeah, I don't even own the disclaimer, you actually think I own the show Inuyasha?

**Black Blood**

**

* * *

**

Kagome gave a sigh and she looked up into the sky. The sun's rays were low and the sky was a pinkish-orange color - it was getting late.

"How much further are we going?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru kept his glance ahead and he spoke monotonous, "Not as far."

Kagome merely looked ahead and the cut on her chest burned. She had cut herself to save him but now she regretted it.

_'He could care less…'_ Kagome thought fuming.

Sesshomaru spared a glance at his _'companion'_. She seemed to be in deep thought as her eyes were dazed, and her lips tucked somewhat. Her aura was bright and Sesshomaru looked away. It disturbed him; the image of her so much alike as Midoriko. He growled slightly at the thought of her name. He shouldn't care for her, she was after all related to Midoriko. And he didn't he concluded to himself sternly.

"Sesshomaru, do you despise Midoriko?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Sesshomaru turned towards her. His penetrating eyes glaring down at her.

"Do you really hate her?"

Sesshomaru growled answering with a gruff, "Of course."

He looked quizzical at Kagome. "Why do you ask?"

Kagome shook her head giving a smile.

"Just a thought, I guess."

"That mortal sealed me, I have no adoration towards her." Sesshomaru added looking straight ahead.

_'I didn't say you did…'_ Kagome thought.

But she decided it was better to keep her mouth shut. Some things are better off unsaid. Her bluntness would always get her in trouble.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and Kagome stopped as well.

"The winds have changed, we shall take rest for the night." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome sighed. She was so not used to this.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly. She was getting tired anyways.

**

* * *

**

Kagome slipped off her gi and sandals, and she tugged on her hakama; they loosened and fell to the ground as she folded them near the hot spring. She walked into the spring and her body jumped slightly at the hot water. It adjusted finally and she gave a soft sigh at the feeling.

Sesshomaru had left off to find some firewood for a campfire leaving Kagome to 'freshen up'. She had found a nearby spring in the forest and was comforting her sore muscles.

_'I wonder which comrade we'll find first. He must have a bunch.'_ Kagome thought.

Her hands clenched the Shikon Jewel around her neck and it glistened in the moon's light. It gave off a bright aura as Kagome examined it. The jewel was part of her life - it was her duty to protect it with her life. She was a priestess for life. Did she yearn for a normal life? Sure, she loved adventure and action but with her duties she had no time for that.

_'I envy Sesshomaru, here he is traveling around…with me.'_ Kagome thought.

_'I don't understand him. He always pushes me away just like that. Is it because I remind him of Midoriko?'_ Kagome added.

"For some reason I don't think he _really _hated her." Kagome spoke out loud.

She closed her eyes letting the water mingle with her body.

"Kagome…"

Kagome opened her eyes to see cold, amber eyes.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" She yelled ducking low into the water to cover her bare body.

Sesshomaru merely kept his emotionless expression as Kagome's face turned beet red.

"I have the fire started." He said.

"O-okay." Kagome stammered uncomfortable.

No one had ever seen her naked. It felt weird to have him especially when his face showed no emotion towards it. Wasn't he affected by seeing her body?

"Very well." He muttered walking away.

Kagome leaned against the rock near her and she gave a sigh. She didn't understand him at all but she wanted to. They were after all traveling and she wanted them to be at peace with each other.

_'I'm not Midoriko…I'm Kagome…'_ She thought.

Somehow though, she didn't seem convinced.

**

* * *

**Kagome tossed in her sleep and she gave a low pant. Her forehead was dripping with sweat and her face held a look of discomfort. She gave a low whimper and turned again.

__

"I do wish that…."

A little Kagome watched from behind a tree at a distance as she spotted her older sister, Kikyo. She seemed to be talking to someone.

'Sister..?' Kagome thought.

"Heh, you think I would fall for that." Someone said in a mocking tone.

Kikyo for a split second gave a sad expression before turning cold.

"I should have expected this." She remarked coldly.

"Yeah, you should have 'priestess'."

Kagome blinked watching as she tried to see who Kikyo was talking to but they were hidden by the shadows of the night. Somehow Kikyo would vanish at nights without a word. Kagome got suspicious and followed her to where she was now.

Kikyo aimed her bow and arrow as the person in the shadows snickered.

"Those are of no use against me.."

"We shall see…" Kikyo cried shooting her arrow.

The person jumped up into the air and slashed with claws and Kikyo gave a moan falling onto the ground. She struggled to get up as the Shikon Jewel around her neck fell a few feet away from her.

Kagome gasped as blood was spotted running a path from Kikyo's body. Kagome's eyes grew watery as tears ran down her cheeks but no sound was made. She lost her voice.

Kagome saw the figure approach the jewel but she ran and grabbed it jumping back quickly. She looked up as she saw glowing golden eyes in the night. They had a taunting look in them as she turned around running - running as fast as she could, tears still falling down her cheeks. She vanished into the night amazed that she had managed to escape - she was quick though, her speed is what saved her.

"Hey!" She heard the person call.

But she didn't listen, she didn't stop. Her sister was killed. Just like that, she would never forget that. Nor would she forget those taunting eyes, those that murdered her older sister.

That person would always haunt her dreams.

Kagome gasped sitting up suddenly and her eyes were wide in horror. Her mouth was open taking low breaths and sweat ran down her forehead.

"It was just a dream…" Kagome muttered.

_'I been having those same flashbacks ever since I was a child..'_

Kagome glanced towards Sesshomaru to find him muttering in his sleep. Sweat was dripping slightly as his face kept a slight pained yet cold expression.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome mumbled holding her hand towards him.

She touched him and then her body went numb. Flashbacks flashed through her eyes and her body went cold.

__

"You shall always be a lonely lord." Midoriko spoke.

_'Midoriko…?'_ Kagome thought.

__

"How would you presume?" Sesshomaru asked giving a cold look.

"Because otherwise you wouldn't hesitate to kill me." Midoriko answered clenching her sword.

Sesshomaru growled as his eyes narrowed. "I do not. Prepare to die mortal." He warned.

Midoriko charged in with her sword as Sesshomaru dodged the attack and slashed at her with his claws. She blocked the attack slashing at him and he got cut on his chest. Sesshomaru backed off touching his cut and Midoriko gave a stilled look.

"Do you surrender?" She asked.

"I will never back down to a human." Sesshomaru snarled.

He charged at her and she jumped into the air. Her hair was flying into the air and her eyes gleamed determined. She landed on the floor in a stance as her sword was aimed out at him. They charged again but Sesshomaru caught the upper hand and he attacked her making her stumble onto her rear.

Midoriko looked up to see Sesshomaru flexing his claws.

"Will you plead for mercy?"

Midoriko's eyes hardened, he could see the determination in them.

"Never to a fiend."

Sesshomaru smirked as he glared down at her.

"Then stay out of my way priestess."

And with that he left.

Kagome blinked as she stared down to find Sesshomaru looking at her. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" He asked cruelly.

"You were talking in your sleep, I just…" She explained but was interrupted.

"Never look into my dreams, _ever_." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome gave an angry look as her eyebrows furrowed. She was trying to help him and he was still being arrogant.

"I was trying to help you! You never appreciate anything!" She exclaimed.

"I never asked for your help, nor do I need help from a human." Sesshomaru remarked coolly.

"We are companions though!" Kagome argued.

"I am not friends with humans."

"I'm trying to understand you! Why can't you just let me? Life would be much easier!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru glared at her hoping to intimadate her but she just glared back at him. Kagome leaned towards him and her hand tried to touch his face. Just one touch and she would see into his thoughts - like an empath.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes slightly go wide when Kagome's warm fingertips touched his cheek. Her eyes seemed a bit sympathetic, like she knew him; she didn't, nor did he want her pity. He immediately grabbed her hand ignoring her gasp and he pushed her back.

Kagome fell onto her hands and Sesshomaru stood up abruptly. His eyes flashed slightly.

"Don't bother associating with me priestess. You will be surprised how merciless I really am." He said in a warning tone.

Kagome glanced into his eyes as he quickly turned walking away.

"But…" Kagome muttered softly.

No, she didn't understand. Did she want to? Yes, she did. The emotion that flashed in his eyes, however, got to her. It was the look of pain, and denial - almost like her when she saw her sister murdered in front of her own eyes.

"I will prove myself to him…." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

She was genuine and that's what he needed to know.

Kagome was always stubborn but she didn't know how deep she had gotten in just now.

It would cost her later on.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**Blue Rhapsody3, EnV, Skitzoflame, bluediamond-hime, Princess-Bulma96, Miko Kagome Archer, renyun, J.E. White, tsumesgirl05, LynGreenTea, Demeter Hera, BrucesGirl, PurityFlower1989, royal blueKitsune, IYGURL, AmayaGinKagome, Empress Rena Moon brasskix$$ nobodyKaoru, inugrldemon, Megan Consoer, kyokoma, iampixilated, YumeTakato, Doraya, SweetestChick, Kagome21, LacyKatt08, Crimson Pooka, seshhomaru's babe, HitomiKuramasgal, TeenAnimeLover, Hya-chan, Golden-Eyed-Girl, Crystal jade2, calsoulwolfdemon, kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH, Ash Dragoon, KIgirls, darknessoftheflame, StarPrincess2020, Sesshomarubaby18, WhisperingMoonDreams, kakashisninjadogs, DreamBeamz, kawaiikitty, Mrs. Uchiha, Sora Chi Kaminari, Theblackdemoness, aGreatPenName, Sesshomaru'sMate001, Cookie Gurl, animegirl2005, Meli-Chan39, Oro-sama, VampressKiss, Sakura-Blossom-Goddess, Ladyofthewest15.

And anyone else I may have forgotten. Keep up with all the reviews, I love them.


	5. Chapter V: Comrade

Re-edited as of July 2010; enjoy the newly edited version!

A/n: I bet some of you are confused but it will make sense later on. The Inuyasha series never did make sense in the beginning either.

**Questions: **(reviewers had some questions so here are a couple of answers)

__

Did Sesshomaru use to like Midoriko?

Hm, don't know. You have to wait and see.

__

Why does Kagome care if Sesshomaru opens up or not?

Well, she's a nice girl and wants to get along with him. She's kind of lonely seeing as her family is dead and she envies his life so she wants to get to know him better. Kagome feels sorry for him since she can tell he's lonely too.

__

Is Kagome the reincarnation of Midoriko instead of Kikyo?

No, she's not anyone's reincarnation in this story. Kikyo was just her sister and Midoriko is her ancestor. She just inherited Midoriko's powers and feels like she's her shadow sometimes, kind of like with Kikyo in the series.

__

Was it Inuyasha that killed Kikyo?

Don't know, you have to keep reading to find out. It could be anyone.

_Wouldn't Kagome have some hardness because she saw her sister murdered by a demon and her being a priestess?_

She never found out if it was a demon, just saw his eyes. And she does have some hatred towards demons but since she's friends with Kouga (sort of) she doesn't hate them so much - she justifies her hate.

__

How can Kagome see into Sesshomaru's dreams, and flashbacks?

Her powers, she's an empath so she can mentally kind of read someone's thoughts and feel them sometimes. Its kind of like Raven from Teen Titans.

_Will Inuyasha make an appearance?_

Possibly yes, but that's later to come along with the other characters. Can't leave them out. (Smiles)

If anyone else has questions just leave them in reviews. Be glad to answer them!

* * *

****

Black Blood

************************

Kagome slipped her bow onto her shoulder and she walked down the dark path. She gave a sigh and looked at her feet. Sesshomaru had disappeared since their little 'chat' a while ago. She shouldn't have been so kind to him. Her kindness did tend to make people wary of her since it was genuine.

_'I guess he's not used to someone being so nice to him…' _Kagome thought.

The moon's light continued to shine and she glanced up at the dark sky. She really shouldn't be wandering around alone but hey she was a priestess. She could take care of herself - she had for years now.

Kagome gave a pout suddenly and she saw a small cabin in the middle of the forest. She walked and knocked on the door as an old woman answered.

"Kaede.." Kagome smiled.**  
**

Kaede was one of Kagome's mentors; she taught her everything she knew and used to watch over her as well. Kaede smiled and gestured Kagome in as she followed.

"Ay, my child, what are you doing in these parts of the forest?" Kaede asked.

"I…was wandering." Kagome lied.

She couldn't tell her the truth - she unlocked the dark lord upon the world. No, no, no, didn't need to voice her terrible mistake.

"You shouldn't lie Kagome, child. Doesn't suit you."

Kagome sighed. She knew her so well.

"I…unleashed the dark lord whom Midoriko sealed. Its my fault."

"Then we should thank you child."

"What?" Kagome blanked.

Kaede served tea and she sipped on the cup. It was a bit hot so she had to blow on it before sipping.

"The dark lord was truly a powerful being, which is why Midoriko sealed him; though evil vibes have been on this land now these times, which is why you are chosen to unseal him. We need him to defeat this new evil." Kaede explained.

"Why couldn't Midoriko do it?" Kagome asked.

"She…didn't understand the situation well. She was deceived into trickery."

"Trickery? How?" Kagome questioned.

Kaede coughed before remarking, "Think not of it my child. Its not your problem, but now you must lead the dark lord to saving our village."

"I can't… he hates me."

"Work on him, child. You have a purer heart than anyone I know. That is what Midoriko succumbed to. She never knew when to be happy and care for someone." Kaede added.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

She didn't get it. How would that make Midoriko weak? Her being able to be calm and collected would be a strength not a weakness.

Kaede shook her head and she stood up, her priestess outfit ruffling somewhat.

"You must be going now Kagome. I wish you good luck." She waved and Kagome walked outside hurriedly.

Kagome blinked and the door closed in her face. That was rude. Why was Kaede so urgent on getting her to leave when she questioned about Midoriko? Something was amiss.

"Weird…" Kagome muttered as she walked off.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru growled as he sat near a tree. He glanced up and his eyes clouded somewhat. No one had ever bothered to care for him before. He hated it. Now he was having second thought on having Kagome tag along with him. He didn't want her around. She was a nuisance, a disturbance and would only weaken him.

"I shall deal with her tonight." He muttered coldly.

He didn't need anyone's pity. Definitely _not _the youngest generation of Midoriko's line.

There was an eerie sound and Sesshomaru stood up. It sounded louder and made his ears twitch - the sound of a flute. He walked deeper into the woods as the sound grew louder. In a clearing was a girl playing a flute and her eyes were closed in concentration. Her long raven hair was tied up and her eyes opened to show her darkened orbs.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke in a bland voice, "What are you doing here Sara?"

Sara gave a cold expression as she placed her flute beside her on the rock she was sitting on.

"Just enjoying the weather." She answered glancing up towards the sky.

Sesshomaru, clearly not buying her answer, furrowed his eyebrows and she glanced back towards him. Her eyes clouded deeply and she picked her flute up again.

"I wanted to draw you out…" She said simply playing her flute again.

The deep, sad, melody came out and rang through the land. Sara's fingers moved along the blow holes of her instrument experimentally.

"I have no patience to be waiting here for your presence of me." Sesshomaru commented harshly.

Sara stopped playing as she gave a small smirk.

"You never did have patience."

Sesshomaru was not amused by her comment as he flexed his claws in warning.

"Very well," Sara sighed starting her explanation.

"I have come to warn you of your current….situation." She added.

"Situation?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Yes, including your alliance with the girl of Midoriko's generation."

"Alliance," Sesshomaru snorted. "What alliance?"

"She is of use to you, she is after all related to Midoriko. Don't you remember Midoriko?" Sara asked giving a wicked smiled. She was well aware of his history with Midoriko.

Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes almost in an attacking position.

"I do not associate with that **dead **mortal." He growled angrily.

"But of course, a dark lord like yourself, and a powerful priestess….not likely." Sara nodded.

"Get to the point." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Your comrades…they are closer than you think." She answered.

"Where?"

"Always to the point eh? Well one of them is closer than you think. I think a dark lord as yourself can find him."

"I can." Sesshomaru retorted coolly.

"But I'd watch out for that girl of yours. She might just **seal **you like Midoriko did. Or are you afraid you will also-"

At that Sesshomaru charged at Sara as she laughed evilly, her body fading slightly. Sesshomaru growled as he turned around to face her.

"Now, now, you know you cannot kill the dead….Sesshomaru." She spoke boldly.

"You died of your own will, now excuse me." Sesshomaru dismissed.

Sara merely watched him leave and she gave a small smile. She did enjoy teasing him but not for her amusement. She had lost her life and only wanted to live her afterlife playing her flute for…._him_. She had after all died because she had turned evil at heart. All she really wanted was to become worthy for him but in the end she realized her mistake. It was too late now but at least she lived in peace in her after life, often coming back to tease Sesshomaru - the man she adored.

"Midoriko….and Kagome…" She muttered softly, a slight hint of envy in it.

She then grabbed her flute and played a soft melody that carried its sound loudly.

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed and she looked up then, the dark forest nearby calling her with a particular aura. It attracted her attention somehow - drawing her, attracting her. She walked towards the aura as she pushed away some branches, and tall grass. She arrived at an underground tunnel and she walked inside it. It was a bit dark except for the torch lit near the far end.

"Hello!" Kagome called.

She was responded by an eerie sound as she grasped her bow and arrow aware. Her brown eyes glanced downward and she felt the aura coming from below. She dropped down to her knees and cleared the dirt on the ground. Below her was a long, and wide, wooden chest that was covered with a set of prayer beads and some enchantment scrolls.

_'I recognize these…they're of Midoriko's.'_ Kagome thought as she blinked.

She touched the chest and then stopped. This seemed familiar, like how she unsealed Sesshomaru.

_'Maybe its one of his comrades…I can't unseal another one…'_

__

"We need him to defeat this new evil."

Kagome looked down at the thought and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. If Midoriko sealed this person then she must have the ability to unseal him. She figured that much. Should she do it though?

The Shikon Jewel shined brightly as Kagome gave "Eh," sound.

Then there was a crack sound suddenly and Kagome looked down at the chest. Her hand touched the hard wood as a bright light appeared, her eyes widened and a big dust blew in.

"KYAAAAAH!"

Sesshomaru looked up as his ears twitched. He had heard Kagome's yell, and being this late he knew it was trouble. The sun was risen in the sky as sunset had appeared, his amber eyes glanced up. He knew he had to save her, not that he wanted to. She did, however, have powers connected with him even if he denied it. With that in mind he walked towards Kagome's aura which wasn't as far from here.

Kagome groaned and her body was on the ground, her head aching from the impact of the blow. A trickle of blood fell down her forehead as she sat up rubbing her head. Her outfit was dirty and her body scratched lightly from the fall. Everything ached.

Her eyes focused ahead as she heard a masculine chuckle.

"I am finally free…"

"What?" Kagome mumbled.

A man turned towards her and his dark eyes glanced. He had long raven hair that was in a long braid and a marking of a cross on his forehead. He was in a dark blue gi and hakama and he had some armor around his chest - not that he needed it probably with his powers.

"Ah, you must be the person who freed me. I was somehow thinking you would be more masculine Sesshomaru but it seems your feminine looks have grown." He mocked.

"Sesshomaru…? I am **not** Sesshomaru! I'm Kagome!"

He blinked as his lips turned into a smirk.

"Don't tell me you are that **old** lord's mate."

Kagome's eyes flashed indignant. "No way!"

_'I despise that crude, dark lord!'_ She mentally added.

The man's expression fell as he glanced down towards Kagome's chest - there hanging on the necklace was the Shikon Jewel. He immediately turned serious.

"You posses the Shikon No Tama…"

Kagome clenched the jewel in her grasp and her eyes hardened. He was eyeing the jewel in a way that alarmed her. She didn't like it one bit.

"The jewel is mine." She warned.

He chuckled.

"Care to hand it over easily, or…" He pulled out a huge sword.

Kagome looked around for her bow and arrows but they were out of sight.

_'I lost them in the gust…'_ She thought.

"Never." Kagome replied giving a determined look.

The man charged in as Kagome jumped out of the way and she skidded to the left. She gave a grunt as her body scrapped against the hard ground. She looked up then as the sword came clashing down at her in speed.

"Wahh!" Kagome yelled as a barrier appeared just in time, blocking the attack.

She jumped back then and her aura glowed brightly - her powers charging and ready to go on her command.

"Asurai…" She chanted and a dark energy surrounded him.

He merely swung his sword around and the energy vanished. Kagome landed on the ground and her rear touched the dirt.

_'I really need to practice more…'_ She thought dryly.

Kagome looked up to see the sword's end aimed at her slender neck and she gave a low sound. Her eyes drew wide for a second before she heard the loud chuckle. Her eyes immediately drew down as she gave an angry glare.

"You know you look kind of cute when you glare like that."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked giving an confused look.

Didn't he want to kill her? Why was he complimenting her.

A hand grasped her chin pushing it upwards near his face. Her eyebrows drew downward disgusted by the closeness. She could practically feel his warm breath on her face.

"Well, since I know your name, mine is Bankotsu…"

"I don't care." Kagome said slapping his hand away from her. Damn him for daring to touch her!

Bankotsu chuckled again as he placed his sword away.

"You are a spitfire indeed. I do enjoy that in a woman."

"Shut up you…whatever you are!"

"I…am a vampire." He answered as his fangs perched out from his lips.

_'Another one..'_ Kagome thought giving a bland look. She shouldn't be too surprised.

"That's enough, Bankotsu…" A cold voice ordered behind them.

Kagome turned around to see 'her knight in shinning armor'.

"A little late aren't you Sesshomaru." Bankotsu remarked giving a smirk.

Sesshomaru growled and he looked towards Kagome. She immediately looked away when their eyes meet. She didn't want to hear him say anything.

"I see I have found one of your comrades, lets continue." She added standing up.

"I make the orders here." Sesshomaru replied strictly.

__

"Work on him, child. You have a purer heart than anyone I know. That is what Midoriko succumbed to. She never knew when to be happy and care for someone."

Kagome, with that in thought, turned around giving a bright smile. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru merely gave a blank look at the expression - it urked them slightly with its intensity.

"I think I deserve some credit here, I did unseal him too." Kagome commented.

"How did you unseal me? You do look like Midor….ack!" Bankotsu started but Sesshomaru smacked him on his arm suddenly.

"What the hell!" Bankotsu commented rubbing his arm.

"Silence…there are the other comrades to find." Sesshomaru said.

Bankotsu snorted and walked ahead of him. This guy was no fun.

"Yeah, yeah. I wanted to be free and I guess I'm in your debt, Kagome." His lips turned into a sexy smirk.

Kagome blinked and she glanced at Sesshomaru. He merely gave a cold glare at the both of them standing still - indifferent actually to what Bankotsu was doing.

_'That guy is practically flirting with me…Sesshomaru looks like he doesn't care.'_ Kagome thought giving an angry glare.

"Yes you are but your great skills shall be needed in other uses." Kagome replied smoothly.

She walked ahead near him and she turned around giving a smirk. Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes slightly back.

"Coming now, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked tossing her hair back.

Bankotsu was giving a grin as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and pulled her beside him - her back smacked into his firm chest.

"I think I'm going to like traveling with you guys…"

Sesshomaru allowed a small growl to escape his lips as he glared at him. Kagome sighed and threw Bankotsu's hold on her off. She turned around in response.

"Pft." She muttered walking ahead.

Bankotsu smirked as he followed her while Sesshomaru kept close on his heels. He had to keep an eye on him; Bankotsu was always trying to outwit him. Good riddance.

_'So….' _Sesshomaru thought as his orbs glanced to Kagome's figure.

_'She is challenging this Sesshomaru…we shall see which one of us will be supreme. You are just like Midoriko….'_ He thought narrowing his eyes angrily at Midoriko's name.

Though it seemed Kagome had other plans for him - plans that would turn his world upside down.

**

* * *

**

A/n: Reviews greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter VI: Remorse

_Re-edited as of July 2010; enjoy the newly edited version!_

****

Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah:

(Sparkly eyes) Over three hundred reviews for this story. Thank you so much! I'm glad everyone liked this story so much, its my first try at a semi-dark fic with Sesshomaru and Kagome. I'm working on my grammar and words so this story could go to everyone's expectations, as you can see its _very _difficult. Especially keeping Sesshomaru in character while he's falling for Kagome, he can't be utterly hopeless after all. (it'd be funny to see him a hopeless romantic though) Well enough chatting, here's the next chapter.

**Disblah: **Don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Bankotsu, Miroku, Shippo…(its endless)

****

Question of the day:

__

Were Sesshomaru and Midoriko mates?

Not, exactly. You'll find out more about them later.

* * *

****

Black Blood

************************

Kagome looked up as her chocolate, brown eyes gazed up at the sky. The sun was low in the sky, and the sky was a pinkish-orange color.

_'Its getting late….'_ She thought.

"Is this all you two ever do….the silence is a bore." Bankotsu muttered.

Sesshomaru glared at him as Kagome gave a sigh and nodded her head softly. At least Bankotsu was the talkative type; much better than Sesshomaru's silent, brooding.

"Yeah, we have to find the other vampires…if what Kaede told me is right then a newer evil will come upon this land and we'll need all the help we can get." Kagome answered.

Bankotsu gave a smirk as he crossed his arms behind his head saying, "I can make things interesting…if you get what I'm saying."

Kagome's eyes widened and Sesshomaru let loose an audible growl. Was he implying what she thought he was implying?

"Keep walking, Bankotsu." Sesshomaru ordered gruffly.

"You're no fun."

Kagome shook her head, hearing the two bicker. She really couldn't understand how those two were allies when they could barely stand each other. They had been walking for a few hours and already Sesshomaru had threatened to kill Bankotsu if he didn't shut up.

_'They're hopeless…utterly hopeless.'_ Kagome thought.

"I think we should set camp…its getting late." Kagome suggested.

"We will continue." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome turned around and glared at him. Je merely stared back at her with his amber eyes - they seemed to hold a deep stare that enchanted Kagome and she blinked.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. The girl is right, we should relax for a while or are you afraid?" Bankotsu taunted.

Sesshomaru's orbs flashed and his eyebrows furrowed down.

"I fear nothing, and no one."

Kagome's heart raced when she saw his eyes bore into hers as he said that.

_'He hates me…doesn't he? I can't figure out why though.'_ She pondered. She didn't think she had done anything for him to resent her as he did.

Bankotsu, not effected towards Sesshomaru's words, shrugged and walked away, looking ahead. He was more or less used to Sesshomaru's cold demeanor.

"Yea, yeah, come Kagome, lets get some firewood."

Kagome blinked and looked up at Sesshomaru; she could have sworn she saw his eyes flicker before turning emotionless as usual.

"O-okay." Kagome nodded following and her footsteps were heard from the distance.

Sesshomaru watched her as he looked away and up into the sky.

_'What is this human doing to me….?'_

**

* * *

**

Kagome kneeled and she grabbed some twigs found on the dirty floor. Bankotsu was nearby and he was gathering bigger pieces of wood and kept close watch. Kagome's eyes darted towards him as she stood up.

"Does…Sesshomaru hate all humans?" She asked curiously.

Bankotsu's dark eyes looked up into hers and he looked away suddenly - as if knowingly.

"Not really, he seems to have a sore spot on the subject though. You seem to be a weakness to him."

Kagome blinked giving a confused look, "Eh?"

Bankotsu shook his head giving a deep chuckle as he spoke, "Nothing, you'll figure out soon enough. He may be quite possessive but its nothing to over think."

_'I know that much…'_ Kagome thought giving a dulled look. She knew that from the very beginning.

She saw Bankotsu walk ahead carrying the logs and she tagged behind him. Her eyes glared down on the floor as she thought to herself.

_'I feel like I'm missing something….something including Sesshomaru and Midoriko, but I can't fully comprehend it.'_

Kagome gave a sigh and she walked ahead some more. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed Bankotsu out of sight. She glanced around nervously then.

She was lost…

_'I don't know these parts of the woods…where the hell am I?'_ She thought frantically.

_'Calm down Kagome, you know what mother used to always tell you, when lost just relax and….oh crap I never paid attention to what she said, I was always sleepy!'_

Kagome gave a shriek when she heard rustling in the bushes nearby, her heart raced as she dropped the twigs. It merely turned out to be a squirrel and she gave a sigh of relief.

_'Silly me.'_ She thought wiping off some sweat that had formed on her forehead.

Kagome walked into the woods and the branches raked against her body. She gave a grunt and pushed them away trying to get past them. Then there was a loud howl; it seemed close enough - that's all it took before Kagome ran into a fast dash.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru looked back as he spotted Bankotsu walking towards him giving a sheepish smile. He was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"I kinda…uh…"

"Continue." Sesshomaru ordered glaring at him.

"Lost Kagome in the woods.."

Sesshomaru growled as Bankotsu gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she is a priestess….or are you afraid that she'll run off?" Bankotsu gave a smirk.

"Why would it matter to me?"

"You didn't answer my question…you know Midoriko was killed in the woods when she was overcome by many demons." Bankotsu detailed.

_'At least I think…' _Bankotsu mentally added.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "So?"

Bankotsu shrugged his broad shoulders and he crossed his arms behind his head giving a blank look.

"No reason…just wanted to say that." He said.

"Fool…" Sesshomaru commented walking past Bankotsu and into the woods.

When he was out of sight, Bankotsu gave a low chuckle and dropped the logs on the floor.

"That old lord…he really is losing his touch."

And with that said he started the fire.

**

* * *

**

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and she shivered slightly. A cold breeze blew in and her hair blew to her side. The trees rustled due to the wind - it echoed a _whishing _sound.

Her footsteps were barely heard as she continued to wander around.

_'I think I've been walking around in circles. Yep, there's that same tree…oh great.'_ She thought.

Kagome leaned her body against the tree and she slumped onto the ground. Her body was shivered and her teeth chattered.

_'Its so…cold!'_

The sky was now a dark, pitch black and the stars were sparkling in the night sky. It would have been beautiful if she wasn't in her predicament - lost, alone in the dark.

There was another piercing howl and Kagome gripped her bow and arrows. She stood up shivering and glanced around wary.

_'What was….that?'_ She thought frightened.

She stiffened as an angry growl was heard near the bushes, her heart paced fast. Kagome looked to her right to see a huge wolf, it's fangs showing with drool dripping down it's mouth. It looked extremely hungry too; its bones were visible through its thick fur.

"KYAAAAH!" Kagome yelled as she ran off.

The wolf ran after her in big strides, getting faster and faster. Kagome turned around and let loose an arrow and it zoomed past the wolf missing.

_'I missed….I can't concentrate…'_ Kagome thought, her eyebrows furrowing down.

Kagome continued to run and she came towards a river bend. Her eyes widened as she heard the growl from behind her; the wolf was walking slowly towards her. She could practically see the drool oozing out of it's mouth, watering as it licked it's lips with it's long tongue.

__

"Kagome, your powers rely on your emotions…if frightened or in doubt you will not be able to hit your target. You must concentrate and forget your emotions…weakness of heart shall only kill you…."

_'Kikyo…'_ Kagome thought.

Her eyes then flashed determined as she aimed her bow and arrow. The wolf was getting closer gradually and she saw it run into a dash towards her charging. It was still a far distance from her - long range shot.

_'Here it goes….' _Kagome thought clenching back the string of her bow.

__

"You must concentrate and forget your emotions…"

Kagome closed her eyes shortly and she gave a bright glow, her whole body flaring off a bright, white aura. Her eyes immediately opened and she let loose the arrow as it zoomed off straight at the wolf.

There was a loud piercing cry of pain and Kagome quickly looked away. The wolf lay ahead of her on the ground, motionless. It's body was bleeding severely from the stomach at which her arrow had stabbed it's insides. Kagome could see the trail of blood oozing down its dead body, blackening with darkness.

Kagome fell to her knees and she clenched the Shikon Jewel which was shinning around her neck.

_'What did I do?'_ She thought.

Suddenly there was another rustle as Kagome aimed her bow and arrow quickly letting loose the arrow without a second thought. She heard a cry and a body collapsing onto the floor, her body stiffened.

_'Did I…?' _She thought getting up and walking towards the bush nearby.

Her eyes widened in fright when she saw a ten year old boy with the same arrow through his heart. He looked up at her, and his bright, blue eyes glistened in pain. She could only imagine the agony he was going through at that moment.

"Priestess…" He muttered coughing.

A trail of blood ran down his mouth as he tried to sit up. Kagome ran to him helping him sit up and she felt her eyes water.

"I-I'm sorry…wh-why are you here alone?" Kagome apologized sadly.

The boy gave a small smile despite his pain, "I heard you had left the village, so I came to find you…to say…goodbye." He coughed loudly.

More blood.

Kagome clenched her teeth and tears ran down her eyes. She hugged the boy then.

"Sorry…sorry." She said repeatedly.

The boy closed his eyes and he dropped the dagger he had in his hand as a weapon. Kagome pushed away softly looking at the arrow through his heart.

"I…I have to pull the arrow out, it'll hurt but not so much afterwards…" She said softly.

The boy nodded closing his eyes and Kagome held the tip of the arrow. She pulled on it softly and then with a swift moment yanked it out fast. The boy yelped in pain, clenching his teeth as blood spilled down his chest. Kagome placed the arrow down and held her hand over the wound, applying pressure with the palm of her hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood.

"Priestess?"

"Yes." Kagome answered softly.

"Thank you…" The boy coughed loudly.

Kagome patted his back as blood dripped down from him and onto her. She bit her lip and tears gathered at her eyelids. It looked like he was in terrible pain.

"Why?" Kagome chocked.

"My…mother and father died long ago by demons and left me behind….now…now I can join them in heaven. You've saved me." He muttered giving a smile.

_'Demons….vampires…dark lords…Sesshomaru…'_ Kagome thought.

The boy gave a drowsy gaze before he closed his eyes and his body went limp. Kagome's eyes widened and she shook him.

"H-hey! W-wake up! Please…" She pleaded continuing to shake his limp body.

When he didn't respond, she hugged him sobbing and tears ran down her face. Her vision was blurred by the tears.

_'I killed…a boy. God, I can't believe I killed a boy. What have I done?'_ She thought.

__

"Forget your emotions…"

_'I…have I become a cold hearted killer..? No, it was an accident.' _Kagome shook her head.

She looked down at the boy and she laid him down softly on the ground, and stood up. She saw his soft face, and a vision of her older sister Kikyo flashed through her eyes. How Kikyo had been slashed down right in front of her face. How the evil voice of Kikyo's killer chuckled and the glowing of its eyes. Even the blood running down from Kikyo's body glimmering with darkness as Kagome saw the Shikon Jewel collapse onto the ground with a 'thud'.

"Kikyo…Kikyo!" Kagome shouted suddenly.

"Kagome…" A deep voice called behind her.

Kagome turned around fast and tears were still running down her face. Bood was drenched on her white gi, and her hands were dripping with blood as well. Sesshomaru's cold glare looked up from her and to the boy and back to her. He had spotted the wolf behind and figured what had happened but the death of the boy confused him.

"He…I d-didn't…I.." Kagome stammered trying to hold the sob.

But it broke and Kagome then started sobbing loudly clenching her hands into fists.

Sesshomaru watched as his eyes darted to the boy who was dead but seemed to have a peaceful look on his face. He must have wanted to die.

_'She is different from…Midoriko. She has compassion, Midoriko never..'_ Sesshomaru shook his head and walked towards Kagome.

Kagome stopped crying looking up and her eyes widened; she spotted Sesshomaru walking closer to her. She flinched back suddenly and stepped back not wanting to be touched by him of all people.

"S-stay away! Go away!" She exclaimed, her voice full of emotion.

"Human, stop it." Sesshomaru ordered.

He walked closer until he was but a mere step away from her. Kagome continued to try to step back and her eyes were wide with fear, sadness, and guilt.

Regret…

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered somewhat before his arm reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist. She yelped as he pulled her towards him, bumping into his firm chest.

"The boy is dead, there's nothing you can do about it. Forget it." He muttered lowly.

Kagome's eyes blinked as she took a deep breath, her hands laying on his chest. She felt his chin resting on her head, and his arms were by his side.

_'Not really a hug, but it feels…nice.'_ She thought closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead and his chin was balanced on the top of Kagome's head. He could smell the fragrance of cherry plums, and the murky scent of blood that was drenched on her clothes.

_'Did I ever feel remorse for Midoriko's death.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Visions of Midoriko passed his mind.

__

"You shall always be a lonely dark lord."

"Heh, what makes you think that, Midoriko?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Because you hesitate to kill me….Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled as he jumped in to attack Midoriko. She blocked his attack with her sword. Sesshomaru tripped her feet and she fell back and pulled Sesshomaru along with her as they collapsed onto the hard floor.

Midoriko's violet eyes bored into Sesshomaru's amber eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she reached up to grip her sword. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist as she gritted her teeth, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Had enough playing? Well I am going to end it." Sesshomaru said as his lips pushed onto hers.

Midoriko gasped as his lips covered hers in a deep kiss. She felt her whole body tingle and shiver in delight. Her violet eyes widened when she felt his tongue part her lips and explore her mouth in an open mouthed kiss. Her eyes suddenly closed and she responded. The sword lay forgotten about on the ground.

Abruptly, Midoriko opened her eyes and shoved Sesshomaru off her. She jumped up and grabbed her sword and their eyes met. He had a cold expression on his face but she saw a flicker in his eyes.

"S-stay a-away from me. This is no game. I shall have to kill you next time!" Midoriko exclaimed and her voice wavered slightly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes giving a glare as he spoke smoothly, "As so should I."

_'I did…'_ Sesshomaru thought awakening from his flashback.

He looked down at Kagome to find her in deep sleep. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted dreamily. The way the moonlight shined on her face made her look very beautiful.

_'Stupid girl…running off, getting lost, killing a boy…'_ Sesshomaru paused.

He picked up Kagome in his arms and she shivered slightly and leaned closer to his chest, holding the fabric of his gi in her hands. It seemed almost like she didn't want him to run away from her.

Sesshomaru started to walk back to the camp site and he looked up at the moon that was shinning brightly in the sky.

"Do I regret meeting you…?" He spoke to himself while looking down at Kagome's sleeping figure.

His amber eyes watched her sleeping figure and she muttered something into her sleep - it was incoherent.

__

"I belong to no one."

"Leave her alone! She knows nothing of this! You can do whatever you want to me but don't hurt my family!"

"I'm just glad you're back."

"So…you do care about me?"

"To make sure you don't kill anyone. Just think of me as your tamer oh great dark lord."

"I'm trying to understand you! Why can't you just open up to me?"

__

"Coming now, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's lips turned into a smirk thinking about all the flashbacks.

"I do not, yet."

"Sesshomaru! Girly man! You there?" Bankotsu called suddenly.

Sesshomaru growled lowly and he arrived at the camp site. Bankotsu grinned and the fire was burning hotly - the red, and orange flames flickered.

"I see you found her…what did you do to her?" Bankotsu asked spotting the blood on her clothes.

"Nothing."

"Right, a whole bunch of nothing." Bankotsu grumbled.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome down by the fire and he sat down beside her looking up at the sky once again.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow as he glanced at him.

"Protective much?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he continued to stare at the moon's light. It was best to just ignore Bankotsu - speaking back urged him in his idiocy.

Bankotsu gave a slight sneer as he glanced at Kagome.

_'Seems like you're doing a number on him sleeping beauty…I wonder how much of an effect you'll have on him.'_ Bankotsu thought.

Kagome curled up a bit in her sleep and she snored softly.

Her troubles only beginning, and her involvement with Sesshomaru - far from over.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review! Thanks and bye!


	7. Chapter VII: Depart

_Re-edited as of July 2010; enjoy the newly edited version!_

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah:**

(Spotlight appears on authoress) Hello my lovely readers and reviewers. Sorry for the late update but I lost my internet connection for a while so its taking me a while to update. But I'm back and kicking…er-writing? Somehow I feel I am losing you guys. (in the plot and in just plain reviews) However I will make things clear, and hopefully add some twists (more?).

**Disblah:** Don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Bankotsu, Miroku, Shippo, Sango…(its endless)

**Questions:**

__

Who was the little boy Kagome killed? Was it Shippo?

I can tell you right away that it was NOT Shippo. I kind of just added a little boy, he was not a character nor an important one. Just to add onto the conflict.

__

Did something happen between Midoriko and Sesshomaru?

Good question. It will be answered shortly, for now just follow the hints. That's all I can say for now.

__

Will Kagome turn into a vampire?

Hmm, you never know

(aren't I supposed to be answering the questions not adding onto them :sweat drop:)

* * *

**Black Blood**

**x**

The sun shined brightly as Kagome's eyelids fluttered open and closed trying to ward off the bright sun flashing in her eyes. She sat up giving a yawn and her fingertips came across the blood stains on her priestess outfit.

"Ugh, blood stains." Kagome muttered dusting herself as she stood up.

The breeze blew in and her eyes glanced up to the sky and its beautiful, blue fluffy clouds.

_'Sesshomaru…seemed almost kind to me yesterday. Is he really a different person deep down…?'_ Kagome thought.

"Well, I guess I better go to the springs and wash my clothes." She sighed, talking to herself. It was bad enough to be walking around in clothes with several blood stains; she'd look like a murderer.

_'Where'd everyone go?'_

* * *

"You are insane Sesshomaru." Bankotsu commented.

The two were walking into the forests and Sesshomaru snorted giving a cold glare.

"I have things to do - including finding my other comrades."

Bankotsu snickered replying with, "You know as well as me that Kagome is the only one who can unseal them. Ever since yesterday you've been acting like an aware elder."

Sesshomaru growled and his amber orbs glared off in the opposite direction.

"Hah! I knew it. This has to do with Kagome doesn't it. I bet you're thinking of Midoriko as well you know…Agh!" Bankotsu started but was cut short when Sesshomaru charged at him; holding him by his neck in a strong grip. It wasn't enough to kill him or anything but enough to warn him Bankotsu that he was touching a little _too _close to home for Sesshomaru's liking.

"Stop." Sesshomaru ordered sounding more like a hiss.

"Y-yeah." Bankotsu coughed and Sesshomaru released him walking ahead of him.

_'What a hard head.'_ Bankotsu thought grimacing slightly and he rubbed a hand to his neck.

"Kagome has nothing to do with this, nor does…Midoriko."

Bankotsu glanced towards him, "That's the first time I've ever heard you say Midoriko's name without disgust…could it be our little Kagome who is doing this?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to walk. The silence should have bothered anyone else but the two seemed to be used to little talking between them. Bankotsu merely smirked behind him keeping his thoughts to himself.

_'He may not realize it but…Kagome is changing him in more ways than one.'_ Bankotsu gave a small knowing smile.

They arrived at some plains and Sesshomaru's ears twitched. Something was up. Someone or something was near.

"Hear that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah."

Then there was a loud, loud, loud, piercing scream; a girl's scream.

_'Kagome!'_

* * *

"GET, GET, GEEETTT!" Kagome yelled throwing rocks at her 'intruder'.

"Ow! Kagome!" Kouga ducked as a huge rock was thrown at him. He narrowly missed being hit by it.

Kagome quickly tied the ties of her gi and hakama. Her cheek were flushed a bright red at being caught naked by the wolf demon. There she was doing her laundry (naked, of course) when who to come but Kouga. Her outfit was still wet but she would rather be cold, and wet than let anyone see her naked.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked irritated.

Koga grinned sheepishly and he scratched the back of his head, "I came to find you. I heard some demon kidnapped you. Don't worry, I'm here now."

He immediately came up to her; grasping her hands in his giving a serious stare and Kagome sighed heavily knowing where he was going to go with this. He was awfully persistent. He was still a _friend - _as loosely a term as that was.

"Kagome…" A deep voice called followed by another.

"Sesshomaru! Bankotsu!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kouga spotted the two coming out of the bushes and he kept his hold on her hands soon after holding a protective position in front of her. If he was trying to be chilvarous - neither of her companions appeared amused.

"Stay back Kagome. They're dangerous." He commanded.

"N-no Kouga-kun, they're my…uh 'friends'." Kagome tried to explain coming across the damn 'f' word again; how did someone characterize friends? It didn't seem to work in either of her cases.

_'Kun….she calls him kun.'_ Sesshomaru thought holding a rumbling sound that was growing in his throat. Was it another growl?

"Well, anyways I was worried about you. I missed you Kagome-mine." Kouga grinned as he picked up Kagome's small hand and placed a tender kiss on her palm. Kagome merely blushed lightly and her eyes widened in surprise at the affectionate gesture. It wasn't entirely her fault - she wasn't used to openly affectionate gestures from males after all.

_'Kagome-mine?' _That was the last straw.

"Leave."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Kouga blinked and Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with confusion spotted in her eyes. Sesshomaru had ordered Koga to leave…?

"What was that?" Kouga asked, a frown beginning to form.

"I said leave now. I hate the smell of wolf pups." Sesshomaru repeated cruelly.

Kouga growled replying, "And if I don't?"

Sesshomaru held his hand out as its claws grew long, shinning by the dark aura.

"Kouga-kun! Please leave! Don't do this!" Kagome pleaded as she held on Koga's arm.

She knew she could convince Kouga. He always listened to her but this time Kouga darted his eyes towards her giving a defiant look. Sesshomaru had pushed him too far with his insult.

"Please…" Kagome's eyes sparkled for added effect.

It worked. He gave in.

"Fine.." Kouga grumbled taking Kagome's hand in his.

"I don't need to waste my time here. I only came for Kagome, and I'm taking her!" Kouga said; his voice assertive.

_'Sesshomaru would be glad to see that.'_ Kagome thought as a stab of pain went through her heart.

"Take her. I have no use for her." Sesshomaru remarked coldly.

Kagome's eyes flickered as pain flashed through her eyes. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. After all she had done for him and he did this. She thought they were at least comrades if not friends.

She lowered her head down before saying, "Lets go Kouga-kun."

Kouga nodded and eagerly picked up Kagome in his arms giving a smirk; it was a smirk that read off 'hah, I win.'

"See ya!"

And he was gone, with Kagome. Gone.

"You idiot! Do you know what you have done?" Bankotsu yelled.

Sesshomaru stared at the spot where Kagome had stood just a few minutes ago. The pain flashing in her eyes….he saw it.

_'It's for the best. I don't need her…I don't need anyone.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Come."

Bankotsu grumbled something under his breath but followed Sesshomaru and they disappeared into the deep forests once again.

* * *

Coldness, pain, numbness…that was all Kagome felt right now. She looked out the window hoping that Sesshomaru might come back to get her but he did not. She felt stupid for even thinking he would.

_'He's not coming….he's not.'_ She thought sadly.

"Kagome…here." Kouga appeared and handed her a beautiful kimono. It was a purple color and had a silver obi, and pink flower petals designed on it. Her clothes were still wet. She was touched by the gesture of Kouga giving her such a nice but simple gift.

"Thank you." Kagome took the kimono and Kouga left her to dress.

Kagome appeared outside in the kimono and she placed on some sandals; her expression kept a solemn look and she took a small breath. Kouga smiled at her as she sat by him, touching the sacred jewel around her neck.

"I'm glad to find you. I just found this hut here and hoped you were around. This is a nice area, the perfect place to start a family."

Kagome sighed as she looked down at the ground.

__

Sesshomaru…

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked as she looked up into Kouga's cobalt eyes. They held hurt in them but most of all recognition. He lowered his head as he stood up; the wind blowing his hair back in its ponytail.

"You miss him don't you? Of course you do. I heard you muttering his name a while back."

"Kouga…"

Kouga shook his head, "No, its fine. I know. Just one thing though."

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"I will always belong to you and you only…"

__

"I have no desire towards you human, but I do have control over what belongs to me. This includes you."

"Fret not, as my belonging I will not allow any harm to come to you."

"If I was aware believe me I would have prevented it at all costs."

"The boy is dead, there's nothing you can do about it. Forget it."

_'Sesshomaru…'_ Kagome thought.

"I'll take you to him tomorrow…lets sleep now." Kouga said as he entered the hut, Kagome later following.

_'Are you thinking of me too…?'_

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke as his amber eyes glanced around. He spotted Bankotsu sleeping against the tree but no signs of…

Kagome.

_'She's gone. Gone. Its better off, at least now its quiet.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome's bright smile flashed in his mind. The way her brown eyes gleamed, and the way her pink lips curved up in a beautiful smile. Her chatty nature.

_'I have to stop thinking of her….'_

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glanced up to see Bankotsu running towards him, in long strides. Sesshomaru acknowledged him as he nodded to make him proceed in what he wanted to say.

"I think I spotted something in the woods ahead. Came to warn you about it." Bankotsu muttered.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll check on it. Start a fire now."

Bankotsu gave a slight tilt of his head in confusion and he nodded and walked off to gather wood. He questioned Sesshomaru's behavior but knew the cause of it all. It was obvious at least to him.

Kagome - she was gone.

Whether or not Sesshomaru knew it or not, he was preoccupied in his thoughts ever since she had left with that wolf-demon. A smirk appeared on Bankotsu's lips as he gave a 'tsk' sound.

"I'm guessing he won't be back till tomorrow morning. That old lord is finally up and looking. Thought he would have made holes in the ground by his constant pacing."

Bankotsu let loose a low snicker, as his deep voice rumbled in his throat.

How right he was.

* * *

Kagome pushed away some branches and she gave a groan of pain. She felt bad for leaving Kouga without any warning but she knew he would understand. Maybe he had actually figured out her feelings for him was just friendship. Or maybe he would still insist just at a distance.

The kimono moved slightly by her movements and she tried not to rip the material; it was the only clothes she had at the moment.

_'Should have dressed into my priestess outfit before I left. Damn, I left it!'_ Kagome thought slapping a hand over her forehead in frustration.

She opened her eyes looking ahead as the winds blew in; her hair tossed back and forth in a motion. The area seemed to feel familiar, but she had never seen it in her entire life. Her eyelids fluttered closed, feeling the presence more stronger than before.

_'What is it…?'_

A flash passed her mind and she saw Midoriko, flashing through her mind. Her long, raven hair, the color of her dark, beautiful violet eyes. The mark of a four-star diamond on her forehead.

"Midoriko." Kagome murmured.

She shook her head and continued to walk ahead. She had felt Midoriko's spirit, she knew it had to be her.

Kagome stopped suddenly as she slumped against the nearby tree, sliding down to the ground.

"What am I supposed to do? Release all of Sesshomaru's allies…then what? What will happen to me…? To him..?" Kagome spoke to herself.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt her whole body go numb. How she wished she could fell warmth again.

His warmth.

Sleep consumed her then, and her whole world blackened…

A bright light shined in Kagome's face and she gave a moan and opened her eyes slowly. Looking around confused, she quickly stood up giving a stretch.

_'I fell asleep…'_

There was a sudden rustling sound as Kagome jumped and tripped over a tree root while trying to run. She picked a perfect time to be clumsy.

"Ow.." Kagome cried out softly.

Her ankle seemed to have been twisted in the process of the fall; she cursed her bad luck. Not only was she lost again but she had also sprained her ankle. Just her luck. Could she get any more useless?

"Kagome…"

It was the deep, dark, voice that she longed to hear again.

Kagome looked up with her cinnamon, brown orbs to meet his dark, amber swirled eyes. They seemed a bit puzzled, but more than that they seemed a bit soft but as soon as the soft, warmth flickered in his eyes it was replaced by his cold, usual gaze. She thought maybe she imagined it.

"…Sessho…maru." Kagome stuttered. She could feel wetness at her eyes but couldn't figure out why.

Why were her eyes so watery all of a sudden? Was it the pain…or something else.?

Sesshomaru kneeled by her and he touched her ankle; Kagome bit her lower lip in pain, squinting one of her eyes.

"You sprained your ankle…" Sesshomaru stated the obvious.

"Well duh!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

Maybe it was the pain, or annoyance but now she was really angry at him. Sesshomaru, already being used to her tone, ignored her comment as he pulled out a white, handkerchief looking cloth. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him carefully tie it around her ankle, tightly. She gasped when he picked her up in his arms, carrying her, and he walked off.

"P-put me down!" Kagome yelled trying to struggle out of his grip. Her face was a bright red, and she gave an angry glare.

Sesshomaru gave her a cold glare. "If you want me to drop you, then keep struggling like you are doing."

Kagome gave an unladylike snort and she crossed her arms across her chest. She tapped her fingers on her shoulders giving a pout and she tried to get the red out of her face to lighten. Sesshomaru looked equally annoyed as he walked slowly glancing ahead but him holding her like this made her feel like a little child; something she did not want. It made her look vulnerable. The same thing that killed her older sister Kikyo, a moment of weakness.

"I can walk you know." Kagome stated irritated.

"Don't be foolish, this Sesshomaru will not allow it."

_'I can't believe this…he's acting like nothing happened. Nothing!'_ Kagome thought fuming.

"Well….aren't you going to apologize? I'm waiting." Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced towards her, giving a questioning look. "Apologize…for what?"

"For what? For throwing me out like useless trash that's what! I'm a human with feelings ya know!"

Silence.

Kagome grumbled under her breath but Sesshomaru caught the words "selfish", "insensitive", "asshole". He stopped walking and dropped Kagome onto the floor with a "poof!"

"H-hey!" Kagome yelled.

"You should not speak things you do not understand, priestess."

"Oh yeah! What don't I…understand!" Kagome blared out. She stood up slowly on her feet, almost losing her balance; her eyes levered with Sesshomaru's and she glared.

Sesshomaru leaned down towards her, his face extremely close to hers. Kagome's eyes widened and his cold eyes bore into hers. She could feel his warmth breath on her face, mingling with hers. Her heart pounded in her chest furiously at the closeness. Had she ever been this close to a male before? She certainly didn't think so.

"Me."

Then he pulled back, his eyes glancing away and he walked off leaving Kagome in her thoughts. Kagome stood in the same spot and her body was motionless - stunned.

_'Did…he almost…kissed me?'_ She thought feeling her lower lip tremble at the thought.

Kagome could feel her cheeks burn red and she slapped her hands on them trying to calm herself. She couldn't get worked up over nothing.

"What is going on? Did I miss something?" Kagome spoke to herself.

She looked ahead and spotted Sesshomaru barking orders to Bankotsu who was snoring loudly on the ground ignoring. A smile appeared on her lips. She knew one thing was for sure.

__

I missed them...

****

_

* * *

_

And the plot thickens. Don't forget to review! Can't believe its chapter seven already. Onward!


	8. Chapter VIII: Recognition

**Super Special Blabber:**

Wow. I updated pretty late. Sooorry! Oh and thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I'm glad to hear how this story is turning out. (was my first try at Kagome/Sesshomaru) So without delay here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, Midoriko, Kikyo, and its endless…..

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

**Black Blood**

**X**

**X**

_"You should just forget I ever existed…."_

_Violet eyes stared ahead, concentrated as long, raven hair swayed to the person's side. Her face was light colored and her expression, slightly saddened. A red, four-diamond mark adorned her forehead, like a cross._

_"And what makes you think I want to?" Sesshomaru asked, expressionless._

_Midoriko glanced at him, her violet eyes flickered before responding, "So we won't have to kill each other," was her simple response._

_"And if I decide to kill you now?" Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed, darkening with his last statement. It wasn't really a question despite coming off as one. Midoriko merely sheathed her long sword giving a shake of her head sternly._

_"You know as well as I do that you are not capable of killing me," she said confidently._

_If possible, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more into tiny, angry slits. "Why do you say that?"_

_"Because you love me as much as I love you," Midoriko stated as a matter-of-factly._

_Sesshomaru spoke nothing, drawn into silence. Whether this silence was of uncaring to respond or in surprise, it was hard to say. Midoriko slowly walked near Sesshomaru as she gazed up at the sky._

_"We have crossed paths you know."_

_"I know," Sesshomaru answered._

_Midoriko gave a knowing smile as she nodded. "So you know that we must uncross now for good."_

_Her violet eyes widened when Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace suddenly. A small gasp came out of her parted lips and a shiver followed._

_"And if I do not care to follow along?"_

_"We must," Midoriko hissed almost frightened._

_"No," came his strict retort._

_Midoriko pushed back and gave him the coolest glare she could muster. It lacked the intensity that Sesshomaru's glares normally had and thus hardly had the effect on him she wanted._

_"We have no choice…I am a priestess. You are the dark lord I have to seal. It cannot work!" _

_Her tone cracked slightly from her emotions and her lips slightly parted. Her eyes widened almost pleading yet serious, daringly looking up to meet his gaze. Sesshomaru merely glared his amber eyes into her violet ones, not giving a yielding expression. He flicked her chin up then meeting his lips with hers as she blinked. There was brief hesitation on her part before she melted into the kiss. Her eyelids immediately dropped kissing him back just as passionately. Sesshomaru's lips moved heatedly on hers as she moved hers with his._

_There was then a loud horn sound and they broke apart._

_Midoriko pushed away out of his embrace yet again amd her eyes looked back from Sesshomaru to her village. Her expression appeared of clear turmoil, feeling as if she was being pulled in two different direction. One: to protect her village and live to her duties, while the other to follow her heart that was so ironically held in her enemy's grasp._

_"I am sorry Sesshomaru," she whispered, her voice soft and quiet._

_"Don't."_

_"Please...don't make this harder. Just forget me!"_

_"I will not," Sesshomaru barked defiant as ever. She had the feeling she would get this response and although it made warmth come across her body from his obvious devotion it also made her stomach lurch with the realization that this would only make things even more difficult-more than they already were._

_"Then it really means we are enemies next time we meet," came her hushed response._

_And with that Midoriko ran off towards her village, drawing away her sword. Sesshomaru was left standing there as the wind blew his silver hair to his side. His amber eyes never left her figure, watching it grow smaller and smaller until he could no longer see her any more. He then walked off._

...

Sesshomaru's eyes opened suddenly and he sat up. Sweat drip-dropped down his neck and into the collar of his gi as he took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing thoughts.

'Another flashback,' Sesshomaru thought.

His golden eyes look up to see Kagome sleeping soundly against the tree. Bankotsu was _fortunately_ beside her snoring loudly. Sesshomaru glared at Bankotsu warningly, knowing that he was well asleep, however, and would not see his glare.

Sesshomaru stood up then and he started to walk away from the campsite. His footsteps quiet in the night but not unnoticed as Kagome opened her eyelids and looked up.

'Sesshomaru…?'

**X**

**X**

**X**

The winds blew gently as Sesshomaru's amber eyes looked up at the sky. He remembered being outside many times with Midoriko. She had loved nature and everything that made it up.

"_Sesshomaru," Midoriko mumbled, her__ lips but a mere inch away from his as he met her lips with his. They were warm, soft and sent warmth through his entire body._

Sesshomaru then shook his head.

'Only a fool would think of the past.' He thought to himself.

That's what Midoriko was to him. His past. She sealed him, _betrayed_ him and then died. She might as well have killed him instead of sealing him for eternity. It would have been better.

But then _she_ came along.

'Kagome…the girl who unsealed me.'

The mysterious empath who happened to travel with him and his other 'friend.' If you can actually consider Bankotsu a friend. The two bickered so much; Not as much as with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but pretty close.

"Sesshomaru?" A groggy voice mumbled.

Sesshomaru turned around slightly to find Kagome rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her ebony hair was slightly tousled and if he hadn't been so agitated by his recent thoughts, Sesshomaru probably would have found it amusing.

"What are you doing this early?" Kagome asked.

She was right. It was barely five in the morning, but they wouldn't know the exact time so they usually estimated using the stars or signs of the rising sun in the distance.

"I merely came to be alone."

Kagome sighed adding, "Rude much? I think after what you did-almost did, you would be politer and soft spoken."

"What did I 'almost' do?"

"You, you…almost _kissed_ me!" Kagome exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him as her cheeks fumed red, either from embarrassment or anger…mostly embarrassment.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he snorted. "I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"I will not tolerate this childish behavior," Sesshomaru retorted, already growing irritated by the pointless arguing.

Kagome gave an angry pout, almost that of a six year old who had been denied a candy bar. "You played along too."

_"Had enough playing? Well I am going to end it."_

Those words rang in Sesshomaru's mind as he remembered kissing Midoriko for the first time. It was merely to challenge her but he could not deny the pleasure he had felt in it...the passion. Nor did he forget her response to him.

_"S-stay away from me. This is no game. I shall have to kill you next time!"_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome blinked reaching out to him.

Sesshomaru's eyes flared red for a split second as he regained his senses. He immediately slapped Kagome's hand away from his shoulder as if he had been shocked by its touch. Kagome blanked and he then walked off away from her, once again brushing her off. How…

'How dare he?'

"What is with you?" Kagome exclaimed annoyed, feeling irritation bubble inside of her. He was always brushing her off and she was tired of it-extremely so.

"I do not need any help from a _priestess,_" he growled, his voice sounding dangerously low.

Kagome gnashed her teeth as she walked up to him, grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around to face her. She was surprised to see the sight. Sesshomaru's eyes were scarlet red and he held a dangerously angry look on his face. Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to step back.

She failed when Sesshomaru grabbed her by her shoulders holding her tightly as his nails dug into her shoulders. Kagome whimpered in pain shutting her eyes closed tight in pain. It felt like fire across her skin, the pain sharp and stinging.

"Sesshomaru…S-Stop it!"

There was a sudden light and surge of power as Sesshomaru was slammed back against the tree and knocked unconscious. Kagome fell to her knees afterwards and looked up at him, panting a bit. Blood was oozing down her shoulders from his nails and a worried look came across her face then.

'There's so much I know not of him….like _what _he is.'

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Sheesh, I leave you guys alone for one moment and already you're attacking each other like animals." Bankotsu said, tending to Kagome's wounds.

"Don't say it like that! It makes it sound bad."

"Its mainly true but not in the other sense." Bankotsu sneered.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who was lying on the ground with his eyes shut. They had moved him to the camp site since he wouldn't wake up. It had been impossible for Kagome to carry Sesshomaru but for Bankotsu it hadn't been a difficult feat.

'My abilities must be getting stronger…either that or it was a really bad knock to the head.' Kagome thought absently.

"What was it that happened?" Bankotsu asked as he finished up wrapping her shoulders in the bandage wrap.

"He…attacked me. His eyes were all red and he had a creepy looking expression."

Bankotsu nodded. "That's usual. Mostly when he gets really angry. Somewhat like when he's on his feeding cycle."

Kagome shivered just thinking about him on his feeding days. He was really scary, but it was him; he was after all a vampire. She just couldn't understand his breed just yet.

"Thanks." Kagome gave him a small smile despite the numbing pain in her shoulders. He had done a good job after all.

Bankotsu merely winked and went to check on Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed a bit at the wink as she watched him go-

-splash water on Sesshomaru's face.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome exclaimed.

Too late.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide as he grabbed Bankotsu by his throat giving a loud growl.

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly, eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

"Waking you up, you old goat." Bankotsu coughed, trying to paw away Sesshomaru's grasp. It couldn't kill him, of course, but it didn't make it any more comfortable.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a bit red and he directed his attention to Kagome. Her eyes were wide and she took a few steps back.

"I-I'll get some water!" She stammered running off.

When she was gone, Bankotsu released Sesshomaru's grip on his neck, coughing loudly.

"See what you've done. You should really control your anger." Bankotsu rubbed his neck from where Sesshomaru had tried to strangle him once again.

"And you should control your childish acts," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

Bankotsu merely smirked. "I try."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome pushed the bucket into the river as she collected the water. Making sure it was full, she carried it in her hands and started to walk back. Sometimes Sesshomaru scared her when he turned aggressive like that. He was usually cold, calm, and collected.

'Rude as well.' Kagome thought with a pout.

A glint caught her eye then and she looked back into the river. Deep in the waters was a long, wide chest with the same scrolls and enchantments she had seen on Bankotsu's. It was surrounded by dirt and had a dark aura.

'Another comrade of Sesshomaru's?' Kagome thought.

Placing the bucket on the ground Kagome jumped into the river and swam down. She pushed her legs back and moved her arms forward as she approached the chest. Her eyes widened and she gave a low whistle that was blocked by trying to keep her breath underwater. Her hand reached out towards the chest and she noticed her whole body glowing.

'Eh?'

Suddenly a bright light appeared and Kagome shrieked when she was thrown backwards by an abrupt force. Her body was thrown back ungracefully in the air and onto the ground above. Driplets of water dripped down her wet clothes, wetting the ground beneath her.

"Ah," Kagome moaned rubbing her neck.

"Well what do we have here," a deep voice, masculine voice said.

Kagome looked up and gasped, meeting her brown eyes with deep, dark, blue eyes.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Bankotsu called.

Sesshomaru was ahead as the two walked in the forests where Kagome had left a while ago. She hadn't returned and Bankotsu was convinced something had happened to her. Sesshomaru merely led the way not saying a word.

'That human is always causing trouble.' Sesshomaru thought.

Despite it all, he was mostly irritated. Why did she run away from him? He growled just thinking about how she fled from him almost the same way Midoriko had ran away from him numerous times. The thought sickened him but also struck a nerve.

"Hey, hear that?" Bankotsu asked, a brow furrowing.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched but he heard a familiar...too familiar voice. Immediately recognizing the voice, he felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Will you bare my child?" The blue eyed man asked Kagome.

"WHA?" Kagome exclaimed hiccupping in shock.

Whoa, was he straightforward.

"I would like to have a child so that incase I cannot endure my journey he would take on the task."

"Miroku.." Sesshomaru growled appearing from the bushes as Bankotsu followed.

"Aw, it's the damn pervert she unsealed. Think she can seal him back?" Bankotsu grumbled, brushing his bangs back.

"Miroku?" Kagome repeated as she looked back at him.

His hands were on top of hers, holding them beneath his as he gave a lecherous grin. He had raven colored hair that was in a low rat tail and deep blue eyes like the color of the ocean. He was dressed in a dark blue gi and hakama with a sword attached around his waist. Kagome had to admit he was handsome as well, but then again so were Bankotsu and Sesshomaru.

'Hey where is his hand?' Kagome thought.

She then felt his right hand go to her rear rubbing it in a slow motion and she gasped in horror and surprise.

'That pervert!'

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled slapping him across his cheek hard.

Miroku yelped and fell back from the blow, and Kagome jumped up and away. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru merely shook their heads embarrassed by their comrade's usual behavior. They were already used to it by now, however.

"Miroku, do not touch her," Sesshomaru ordered dangerously.

"Can you blame me Sesshomaru? It has been years since I have seen a beautiful woman as her." Miroku sighed a little overly dramatic.

"Beautiful?" Kagome repeated, her cheeks coloring. It wasn't often she was complimented on her looks after all.

"Yes, such a beauty as her is not easy to come across." Miroku waved his hand, trying to drop the subject.

Sesshomaru did not fall for it.

"If you do not want to befall a slow and painful death Miroku, you will stop your lecherous actions." Sesshomaru warned.

Miroku gave a sheepish grin waving his hands around. "Understood."

"Good."

Kagome stood by Bankotsu giving a fumed look from being rubbed by Miroku minutes ago. She looked up wary when Miroku approached her with a sly grin then. He was up to something, that was apparent.

"But I have not properly introduced myself to the maiden…I am Miroku, a vampire and follower of that old demon over there." Miroku introduced and he stood in front of Kagome.

"I am only a couple of hundred years older than you two."

'A couple?' Bankotsu snorted almost sarcastically.

'A couple! HUNDRED!...?' Kagome thought shocked.

'A couple…more like a thousand.' Miroku rolled his eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru barked, narrowing his eyes.

The three shook their heads mumbling excuses that made no sense.

"I'm…Kagome," Kagome said, ignoring the whole topic of Sesshomaru's age for the time being.

"Ah, dear Kagome. I have not yet thanked you for unsealing me." Miroku gave a smirk then.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Kagome thought sweat dropping.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt Miroku grasp her chin and push her lips up to his. She gave a low gasp and her cinnamon, brown eyes widened in surprise.

'HE'S KISSING ME! THAT LECH!'

Kagome was in such shock that she merely blinked confused as his lips grazed hers faintly, only touching.

"H-hey! Get off her you lecher!" Bankotsu exclaimed pulling Kagome away. She would have to thank him later for that.

Miroku licked his lips giving a huge grin. He seemed quite proud of himself and Kagome's expression. Her eyes were wide open and her lips parted in total shock.

'Oh my god!' She internally screamed.

But before she could slap Miroku, Sesshomaru grabbed him by his throat and started dragging him off. Miroku yelped in surprised but was forced to follow for his neck was tight in Sesshomaru's grip.

"He's mad." Bankotsu chuckled.

How his actions easily showed his emotions.

Kagome touched her lips as her cheeks blushed a red cherry color.

'I can't believe he kissed me…! And Sesshomaru couldn't? Whoa, why did I mention Sesshomaru?'

"Come Kagome," Bankotsu said as he placed his arm around her shoulder leading her away.

Sesshomaru finally released Miroku (much to Miroku's relief) and he looked back at Bankotsu. He was happily having his arm around Kagome's shoulder giving a triumphant smirk.

'Great, now I'm stuck with two lechers.' Sesshomaru thought.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Bankotsu give a loud chuckle and Kagome look away embarrassed. Something fiery was felt in Sesshomaru's body at that moment. Just like when Miroku had kissed her. Was it….

'I am jealous…?'

**X**

**X**

**X**

And the recognition begins. So its two comrades down. How many more to come now? Don't forget to review please!

Thanks to:

_LadieSesshy_, _Celeste DarkForest_,_ Inuyasha is mine,_ Shaye, _Sesshomaru-love_, _Sora Chi Kaminari_, _0LadyKurama0_, _GintaGirl_, _423-93_,_ julie-dono_, _mrs .malfoy2021_, _Sakura-Blossom-Goddess_, _Silver Phoenix7_, _tempesta'lupo_, _Mysticalflame_, _MischievousNeko_, _aninaig_, _Saturn-fox_, _Eternityoftears_, _mimi86_, _Fin. KI_, _Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima_, _Mrs. Uchiha_, _SweetestChick_, _inugrldemon_, _Oro-sama_, _renyun_, _venusserenade_, _LeafeKnight7_, _Skitzoflame_, _sykoskullbasher_, _demonic goddess of the damn..._, _LynGreenTea_, _kakashisninjadogs_, _TeenAnimeLover_, _Demonic Angelz_, _PurityFlower1989_, _DreamBeamz_, _SpazMatick_, _sweetkijo_, _Angel of Lavender_, _OtakuAnime131_, _blackXheart_, _PrayForTheFallen_, _bluediamond-hime_, _KibaSin_, _xolovexinuyasha_, _i-wish-i-was-kagome_.

And anyone else I might have forgotten. Love ya guys!


	9. Chapter IX: Memories

**Super Special Blabber:**

I've noticed something now…and it took one of my reviewers to tell me. I…love to write about people's eyes. (its like I've told a huge secret or something.) I dunno but I think someone's eyes have a way of telling things that you can't hear or something. (strange right?) Hmm, well so sorry for the late update but…technical problems. (bad technical problems-damn internet connection) Here's the next chapter of _Black Blood_!

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Naraku, Midoriko and etc. Its endless.. (authoress breaks down and cries)

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Black Blood**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_Gurggle._"

Kagome turned immediately red when her three companions turned towards her questioning. She patted her hands on her stomach in embarrassment.

"Um, sorry, I haven't eaten in a while." Kagome gave a nervous laugh.

'More like days…thanks a lot Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.'

"I suppose it would be good to sit down and eat _and_ get acquainted." Miroku gave a sly smile.

Bankotsu shook his head, and Sesshomaru gave a low growl. The growl was warning enough to make Miroku wave his hands frantically, dismissing his earlier comment. He didn't want to go down _that_ road.

"I agree with that pervert for once. We should have a break." Bankotsu closed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh.

Kagome smiled brightly at the two, and Sesshomaru merely gave a cold glare of his eyes. Of course, he had to disagree with them; no surprise.

"We have little time for that, but I suppose we could delay a bit."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked clueless.

'He's actually agreeing with waiting…? What the?' She thought, surprised.

Bankotsu and Miroku exchanged knowing looks as they merely held back their laughter. Bankotsu was the first to slap his hand roughly on Sesshomaru's back, a grin coming across his handsome features. The said dark lord narrowed his eyes at the action not at all amused.

"Well then why don't we gather some firewood. Miroku shall stay watch with Kagome and _not _do anything forwards towards her, right?" Bankotsu directed a warning glare to Miroku.

"Your distrust of me pains me. Alas, no, I will not do anything towards her without her consent; she is after all a fair, pure maiden." Miroku sighed dramatically as if pained.

'Always ruining my fun.' He thought.

"This Sesshomaru does not-" Sesshomaru started.

"Come one, you needn't get all worried over Kagome now. She's a big girl." Bankotsu winked playfully at Kagome. She smiled in return at Bankotsu's antics. It was hard not to.

"I do not worry over that mortal girl," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Pft," Kagome remarked crossing her arms across her chest. She hated when he went into calling her 'mortal girl' mood.

"Right, then lets go!" Bankotsu sneered as he pushed Sesshomaru away near the woods to look for some firewood.

Miroku chuckled a bit before turning his attention towards Kagome.

"I can see why Sesshomaru would want to delay the search for his comrades."

"Wha?" Kagome looked up at Miroku in confusion.

"The next one…well lets just say that person and Sesshomaru don't get along well. They've both got a chip on their shoulder I guess you can say."

"So there's only one more comrade left?" Kagome asked.

Miroku nodded before adding, "Yeah, but like I said the two don't get along well. Not well at all."

"I see." Kagome looked down at the ground with a thoughtful expression.

'Just one more comrade left…so then after that will I be needed anymore?' Kagome thought sadly, unable to stop the depressing thoughts from accumulating.

"Kagome, since it will take those two a while to hunt for firewood why don't you and I do something?" Miroku suggested.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

Miroku appeared to notice the suspcious tone in her voice, and waved his hands around, trying to defend himself. "Nothing bad, I merely wished to tell you that there is a nearby town were we can feast on some food."

Kagome's stomach growled in agreement and she sighed. Damn, her stomach seemed to have a mind of its own at the moment.

"How do you plan we pay for it?" Kagome asked wearily. It wasn't as if they had much, if any, money of them.

Miroku smirked wittedly. "That's where the fun begins."

X

X

X

"Is this necessary?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Yeah, well not really but we have nothing better to do." Bankotsu shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I meant to leave Miroku without supervision."

Bankotsu sneered after he heard Sesshomaru mutter that. He probably meant to say it in his mind but Bankotsu heard loud and clear.

"So you are worried 'bout her, eh?"

Sesshomaru glared at him coldly and he responded almost forced then, "No, I never said I was worried about that human girl."

'Fool, so now you're back to calling her _girl_?' Bankotsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The older male was so oblivious...and in denial. It was pretty pathetic, Bankotsu thought.

Bankotsu picked up some heavy blocks of wood as his lips slightly twitched upward. He wasn't that dense; he could pick up the bonding developing between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru just wasn't one to admit he was weak of heart to yet again another human-a priestess at that matter.

"You know, you should really just call her 'Kagome'. That would help the situation a bit."

"I have no need to call her by he name. She is only aiding in finding you fools and then she will serve only as my property."

Bankotsu frowned and he looked up at Sesshomaru sternly. "If you're not careful, you're going to lose her. Either to another man or me."

Sesshomaru looked up instantly and his icy glare met Bankotsu's. Neither of them backed down until Bankotsu started to chuckle suddenly.

"You old goat….you thought I was serious! Me, _ahahaha_…you are too serious."

Sesshomaru blinked a bit confused but covered it up with a stoic expression. He grabbed the gathered firewood and turned around with his back to Bankotsu.

"Then maybe you should be more convincing. If you desire her you can only try to take her, for she will and always will belong to me as stated."

Bankotsu's lips were set in a tight line as Sesshomaru walked off.

"Idiot….can't you see that the one thing you want is the one person you already have?" Bankotsu muttered to himself.

X

X

X

Kagome sighed loudly frustrated as she tapped her fingers on the wooden table. She watched un-amused as Miroku was talking loudly to a merchant.

"Stealing….I really am going to hell later for this," Kagome whispered to herself and she ducked behind the wall.

She pulled out the fan Miroku had 'borrowed' elsewhere and walked into the room quietly. The merchant's eyes immediately drew to her following her movements up and down. Kagome fought the urge to gag at the sight; Instead she closed her fan dramatically and sat down beside Miroku.

"Ah, who is this lovely lady, hmm? Didn't know they sold girls that pretty…hahaha."

'Keep laughing you old bastard…' "Hehehe, you flatter me," Kagome lied under her teeth.

Miroku grinned as he pulled Kagome towards him and into his lap. Kagome gasped, her eyes wide and she glared at him. Miroku merely directed his eyes towards the man, silently pleading her to follow the act.

'Damn lecher!' Kagome thought taking a low breath to calm herself.

"Yes, well I have my resources. But, now lets get down to business now." Miroku nodded and his thumb rubbed Kagome's bare skin on her thigh.

'Pervert…pervert…_PERVERT_!' Kagome's mind screamed.

Of course she was wearing a different set of clothes; one Miroku bought her as a 'friendship gift' as he called it. It was a dark red colored kimono that was opened in the middle of her chest slightly and connected towards a black colored obi that was tight around her waist. The kimono had long drooping sleeves, and had one long slit up her thigh on her right side, showing the creamy, soft skin.

'And Miroku said this was supposed to go along with our _act_.' Kagome rolled her eyes, and she watched the two continue to talk.

Kagome often caught the merchant man glance at her thigh where Miroku allowed his hand to rest or the valley between her breasts which was exposed. However, when she did catch him, he merely looked away quickly and tugged at the collar of his gi nervously.

"Well, I suppose this isn't the right product for me. What a shame." Miroku gave an over-dramatic sigh of sadness as he stood up. He offered his hand to Kagome which he noted was looking extremely pissed at the moment.

'I guess she didn't like my fondling. Can you blame this trapped, neglected vampire such as I? No…impossible.'

"Wait! I mean-well we may work something out. I have some things of interest in the back of my room. Allow me to get them….equal trade, eh?" The merchant jumped to his feet, too, eagerly and rushed.

His face seemed flushed and he was sweating slightly. Miroku gave a small chuckle as he shook his head amused.

"Allow me to get them, can you _watch_ my little flower there?" Miroku winked at the merchant and directed his gaze to Kagome.

Kagome stood quietly and she held her hands in front as her fingers entwined. A small vein stuck out in the back of her head as she kept a innocent look.

'Must. Keep. Up. The. Act.'

The merchant gulped eyeing her hungrily as Miroku slapped his back and entered the room closing the sliding door.

'The rest is up to you Kagome dear.' Miroku smirked merrily as he pulled out a wool bag he had hidden in his gi and proceeded to take his fill of supplies.

When Miroku closed the sliding door, the merchant reached up to his gi, loosening it, and he gave a heavy pant. Kagome fidgeted a bit as she noticed him approaching her.

'Damn Miroku, leaving me to do all the work.' Kagome thought to herself annoyed.

"So…do you like to play rough or gentle?" The merchant asked, licking his lips.

Kagome placed a finger up to her chin pretending to ponder it as she spoke softly, "Why don't you come and find out?"

Not one to resist, the merchant reached out towards her chest, but in a blink of an eye Kagome had turned and held his arm in what seemed a painful position. The merchant yelped and fell to the ground with Kagome by his side still holding his arm.

"Rough eh?" He chuckled.

Kagome smiled innocently. "Who me?"

She released him, pretending it was a fluke as she allowed him to finger her throat. She controlled her anger as she felt his finger go down lower, slowly.

Miroku hummed to himself, and he heard loud crashing noises coming from the next room. He continued to pile up things into his bag and then he tied it up.

"Try not to kill the man, Kagome!"

"_Trying_!" Kagome yelled back as she tied the man's legs and hands together backwards.

He merely yelped in pain and Kagome kicked him in his side. He groaned, falling unconscious as bruises were found all over his body.

"Next time you'll know better to touch a girl." Kagome smiled proudly.

"Whoa, Kagome, I told you to hurt him not kill him." Miroku appeared carrying a huge sack over his shoulder.

"I did just hurt him, this is minor to me." Kagome pouted cutely, crossing her arms across her chest.

Miroku sighed and he held a hand out for her. "Fine, shall we my lady?"

X

X

X

"Where did they go?" Bankotsu held a hand above his eyes to cover the sun's rays. It was hot. He could feel the strain of the sun taking away little bits of his energy already.

Sesshomaru had his arms crossed as he looked up ahead. The winds blew a gentle breeze and his silver hair swayed back.

_An arrow pierced through the sky as Sesshomaru looked up then, his golden eyes glaring at the person ahead of him._

_"Midoriko," he said, flatly._

_Midoriko held a determined expression as she held her bow and arrow. Her hair swayed to her sides by the gust and her porcelain face seemed to give a look of strain._

_"Time to die you dark lord." Midoriko aimed another arrow._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he ducked the arrow and slammed Midoriko against the nearby tree. She cried out as her petite figure was squished beneath his built body. Her eyes glared up into his and she saw his eyes flicker for a moment._

_Her eyes widened when he crashed his lips onto hers, roughly kissing her, giving her not the option of resisting. His lips were wet, heated, but smooth and firm against hers._

Sesshomaru then jumped back as he held his hand up to him and his fingers glowed green. Midoriko jumped out of the way as he attacked her quickly. She landed near her bow and arrows and she aimed them. Another pierced the sky and it skinned Sesshomaru's cheekbone.

_Midoriko panted as she then took off in a deep run, Sesshomaru fast on her heels._

_Sesshomaru stopped when he arrived at a deep, long pathway. His eyes narrowed suspiciously but never the less he continued after her._

_'She has been planning this for a while.' He thought._

_As he continued walking down the dug pathway he found Midoriko waiting in the end of the pathway. She clenched her bow an something was behind her...a coffin?_

_"You plan to seal this Sesshomaru, do you not?"_

_Midoriko merely closed her eyes, nodding her head. That was all she had to do. What she was meant to do._

_"Well," Sesshomaru began as he held his clawed nails up again, "I will not allow that."_

_"We shall see, Sesshomaru," Midoriko spoke lowly as she aimed her bow and arrow._

Sesshomaru's head pounded, and he held a hand up to his forehead. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and he squinted his eyes shut in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode with all the pounding.

_Sesshomaru panted heavily as he held Midoriko underneath him with his hands around her neck. She was struggling, sweat dripping down her face and her one eye squinted in pain._

_"How long before you decided you would do this priestess? Do you bore of me already?" Sesshomaru spoke, his voice with a dangerous edge to it._

_"I-always thought of it. I warned you this would-befall us." Midoriko coughed, struggling to breathe through his grasp._

_"I asked you a question, do you bore of me already?" Sesshomaru repeated, firmly._

_Midoriko opened her eyes and she furrowed her eyebrows. She held the strong hands around her then neck and shook her head slightly._

_"No, I could never.."_

_Their eyes met and then Sesshomaru released his grip on her neck, trailing wet kisses down her throat slowly. His hands went to part her gi and Midoriko shrugged the white gi off. Their lips met in a deep, longing kiss then._

"Stop," Sesshomaru growled to himself as he held his head.

Bankotsu, who was looking ahead, turned around to look at Sesshomaru. His eyes widened and his body grew numb.

_Midoriko's slender fingers reached towards Sesshomaru's hakama and she untied it as it fell to the dusty floor. They both panted heavily as their bare skins met. _

_A thrust, an arch, and pants followed._

"Sesshomaru…hey!" Bankotsu called.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees in pain as he gave a low groan of pain.

Kagome and Miroku, who were walking towards them, saw Sesshomaru; their eyes widened. Kagome, of course, was back dressed in her usual priestess outfit.

"Sessho-" Kagome muttered.

"_Stop it_!" Sesshomaru growled out loudly as his vision spun and he fell to the ground unconscious.

_"Sesshomaru!" Midoriko cried out, her voice filled with passion as she came to her high, crashing and burning with the intense feelings that stirred._

"_SESSHOMARU_!" Kagome yelled running towards him.

X

X

X

_It was hot, and damp…_

_Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly to find himself alone. He sat up and his bare, naked body glistened with some sweat._

_'Midoriko.' He thought as he quickly dressed in his clothes looking around curiously._

_A sudden whisper of chanting caught his attention, and he turned to find Midoriko behind a coffin with her clothes on. Her eyes were closed, and she held a set of prayer beads around her entwined fingers. A bright aura surrounded her and Sesshomaru felt his body act on its own._

_"What the-?" He growled looking betrayed at Midoriko._

_She opened her eyes as the beads surrounded Sesshomaru's neck and he groaned._

_"Asurai!" She yelled out with her hand withdrawn._

_Sesshomaru felt his dark aura burn by hers as he felt his body being picked up and drawn into the coffin. He struggled against the magic but in vain for he was set into the coffin and the blue beads shined brightly._

_"You!" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth angrily._

_Chains began to tie him into the coffin and Midoriko's hair rose into the air, her aura shining brightly._

_"The dark lord lays here in this bedding. For he who shall unseal him shall bring destruction on the lands as he once again will rule. Only the chosen one may unlock him but legends would foresee her as his. His territory, his property, his mate." Midoriko chanted as her words appeared inside the coffin top, imprinted._

_'Chosen….one?' Sesshomaru thought furrowing his eyebrows._

_A shadow covered him as he saw Midoriko by the ridge of the coffin._

_"Suri…goodbye Sesshomaru," she muttered._

_'Traitor…..' Sesshomaru thought before his eyes drifted shut and darkness befell him. The coffin then closed shut and a lock clicking was heard._

Kagome blinked as she held her head in pain moaning. She quickly withdrew her hand from Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu and Miroku called walking towards her.

They had moved Sesshomaru onto his back and camped there until he awoke, but he seemed out of it.

"I'm….I'm okay. Could you two get some more water, please?" Kagome smiled handing the bucket.

The two gave each other a concerned look but nodded and left to the nearby river stream. When they were gone, Kagome turned her attention towards Sesshomaru, giving a saddened look.

'So, Midoriko betrayed them and sealed Sesshomaru….even….even if they loved each other. How sad.'

Kagome's hand reached out and placed a wet rag on Sesshomaru's forehead. She touched his cheek, brushing the smooth, cool skin. Kagome frowned when suddenly she felt mist fill up in her eyes.

"Wha?" She muttered as tears gathered on the corner of her eyes.

'Why am I crying…why?' She thought confused.

Sesshomaru gave a small groan as he opened his eyes and sat up instantly. He gripped Kagome's wrists tightly and she squeaked in pain. When he saw her, he stopped and dropped them, surprised.

"Its…you," he said hoarsely.

"Hello to you, too."

It was quiet for a bit before Kagome spoke again.

"What…happened? Did she betray you…like that? Do you feel sad?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered for a split second, and he looked up to see a tear fall down Kagome's cheek. Then another.

"Why are you crying mortal?" He asked coldly.

Kagome held a hand up to her mouth to hold a sob. "I…don't know…I just…feel so sad…"

_'Traitor…..'_

_"You!"_

Kagome cried out then. Some of Sesshomaru's hair stuck out as he gave a slight surprised expression at the outburst.

"N-no she-…she did….you cared!" Kagome wailed and tears ran down her eyes.

'So she-' Sesshomaru thought as he watched her crying.

A few seconds passed and Kagome continued to cry while Sesshomaru looked away silently.

"We seem to have a bit of misunderstanding here. I did not care," he said flatly.

"You did. You did dammit! Just admit it!" Kagome clenched her hand into a fist, her expression firm.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and he said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"You are right, Kagome," he admitted.

Kagome blinked and she looked up, her face filled with tears. Sesshomaru turned towards her as he reached out and with his thumb wiped away her tears. Kagome felt her heart thump in her chest and she saw him lean away then.

"S-sorry, I don't know what got into me," Kagome apologized, looking both embarrassed and a little sheepish.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "No, you cried in place of me."

_"You are an empath, Kagome. Those abilities of yours may seem like a curse but they will help you. You can use them for evil or for good, you must decide your fate. The ability to feel another's pain, happiness, guilt and other feelings is not something to be taken little of…but I know you can survive."_

'Mother…' Kagome thought.

'This pain…is great. The pain he feels…I want it to go away. I want to help others in thanks for the life I have; For the things I don't deserve but have. I want to help him.' Kagome closed her eyes. She then leaned forward and her forehead rested on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Mortal-" Sesshomaru started but was interrupted.

"Kagome... my name is Kagome. Just for once….don't argue…don't push away," Kagome muttered sleepily.

And he didn't.

X

X

X

**A/N:** So, that's the end of Sesshomaru's memories. I'm pretty sure you can tell what was going on between him and Midoriko by now-they were secret lovers. So one comrade left…and the conflict-just beginning.


	10. Chapter X: Scarlet

**Super Special Blabber:**

I'm late updating again. (sighs) When shall the day fall upon me when I will actually remember things. (yeah right) Well when summer break comes I plan to have this story close to nearing an end. (sad, isn't it)

**Disclaimer:** (rips out hair) You think by-what nine chapters now you would know I don't.

Oh and I bet people are getting frustrated with the lack of Sesshomaru and Kagome romance…but hey, its building so please be patient. It is Sesshomaru we are talking about.

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**_Black Blood_**

X

X

X

"Mm," Kagome moaned and sweat dripped down her forehead. She tossed a bit in her sleep and her eyes clenched shut in pain, eyebrows furrowing down in a look of distress.

_"Life is nothing more than a struggle….the hardest struggle in life is actually living," Kikyo spoke softly._

_A gust blew in as her raven colored hair tossed back in its white, low bow. Kagome sat beside her older sister giving a questioning look with her wide, childlike and innocent brown eyes._

_"Sister Kikyo….do you struggle?"_

_Kikyo gave a cool smile. It seemed to resemble that of a 'Noh mask' expression since Kagome couldn't interpret what it meant. The elder sister merely gave that expressionless smile and she nodded shortly._

_"Of course," she answered. "No one doesn't struggle. Truth be told the weakest part of a human is their heart."_

_With that she placed a hand over her heart as a gesture. Kagome followed suit as she, too, placed a hand over her own heart; it paced slowly as she felt her soul flutter like that of a butterfly._

_"Sister Kikyo," Kagome asked timidly. "Have you ever….loved?"_

_Kikyo blinked, obviously taken back at the question. She merely gave a small smile that seemed to hold pain and confusion._

_"I don't know….have I?"_

Kagome gave a mutter in her sleep and clenched her hand in a fist.

_Swirls of amber….those eyes._

_'KIKYO!' Kagome mentally screamed in her mind._

_She collapsed onto the ground by her house holding the Sacred Jewel in her clutch. Her breaths came out in little pants, her face mixed with sweat and salty tears._

_'Amber eyes….'_

_Kagome squinted her eyes as she remembered just minutes ago seeing the blood splatter-her sister's blood….of her own blood._

_Then, without another thought, Kagome let out a loud cry to the heavens that made the birds in the trees scatter._

_"KIKYO!"_

Kagome gasped and sat up panting heavily. Sweat was running down her forehead, and she looked down to her chest to find water drenched on her chest.

"That," she muttered, "was some nightmare."

'Amber eyes….like..'

_"No, it is a step of courting human. I only want to make sure my territory belongs to me."_

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and she held her hand by her forehead.

'Sesshomaru! It can't be…can it?' Kagome thought, feeling a shudder run up her body.

She shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts and stood up tying up her hair. She convinced herself it was impossible, but just to be on the safe side she decided to keep her eyes open.

"I hope the last comrade won't be such a pain."

She had enough trouble with Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and Miroku.

X

X

X

"Are you two done yet?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"No," Bankotsu and Miroku both answered in union.

The two were washing and drying their clothes as Sesshomaru stood watch. The stream nearby was gleaming beautifully and the cold water splashed by the two. Sesshomaru made a grunt of annoyance and he leaned against the tree bark waiting. His eyes darted to the far right and he saw Kagome walking slowly towards them.

Her face seemed flushed slightly and sweat dripped down her neck. She seemed to be rubbing her neck and fanning herself a bit.

"Kagome!" Miroku called waving giving a lecherous grin.

Bankotsu narrowed one of his eyes, shoving Miroku's face into the water. Water splashed everywhere as Kagome gave a blank look. Sesshomaru gave a bored look himself, and he crossed his leg other the other slightly.

Kagome blushed when she finally noticed that Bankotsu and Miroku had their gi off and their bare chests were exposed. She muttered an apology and turned around politely as her eyes darted to the sky. The two had a _lot_ to hide under their shirts. The bare skin of her stomach was fitted with well-built and tight muscles.

"There's," Miroku said as he finally escaped from Bankotsu's hold, "nothing to be ashamed off. Let us all go bare."

There was an awkward silence before Sesshomaru shoved Miroku deep into the stream. There was a loud splash and Kagome blinked and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Idiot," she muttered.

"You okay, Kagome? You look a bit flustered." Bankotsu tilted his head sideways.

Kagome touched her forehead and had to admit it was a bit warm. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire; She was sure they were red.

"I guess I'm getting sick….lack of energy, possibly." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you should bathe," Miroku suggested.

"Where did you come from?" Bankotsu asked, eyeing the perverted vampire.

Miroku placed a hand by his cheek muttering, "You two are both so cruel. I was merely concerned for our beautiful maiden and you shoved me into the dreaded darkness of water."

Kagome tried to walk towards them but stumbled a bit weak.

"Mortal," Sesshomaru said as he started to walk towards her, "you should-" Too late, for Kagome had collapsed; if not for Sesshomaru's agility she would have fallen to the ground quite hard.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu exclaimed walking towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held Kagome slightly in his arms but seemed to be uncomfortable.

"I warned her to not work so hard," Bankotsu muttered mainly to himself.

"Someone should bathe her in cold water." Miroku tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "I volunteer!"

A man's yelp was heard followed by a loud splash.

X

X

X

_"Ah!"_

A tunnel of darkness was spotted and Kagome found herself falling down. A whirlwind of back flashes flashed around her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She landed on the ground with an _'oof_!' then. Her eyes glanced around to see a open plain.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head in pain and she heard a whisper. Her brown orbs flashed and she spotted a flicker of silver hair…followed with a gleam of amber orbs staring down at her. Her mouth parted as she struggled with words. She couldn't even manage a gasp.

Squinting her eyes shut in terror, she heard a familiar voice.

_"I do wish that…."_

But what surprised her was that it was her own mouth speaking those words. The words of her older sister…

Kikyo.

_"Heh, you think I would fall for that?"_

Kagome gaped as she saw a figure in front of her. The words he spoke stabbed her heart.

'What's going on? Am I….Kikyo?' Kagome thought as sweat dripped down her forehead.

_"I should have expected this."_ Kagome felt her lips speak.

'No….no….Stop!'

_"Yeah, you should have 'priestess'."_

'STOP!' Kagome screamed in her mind.

She felt her body go numb as she felt the person charge at her and a slashing sound was heard. Her eyes widened and blood splashed onto the clean ground.

_"Ugh!"_ Kagome moaned as she touched the wound. Her hands immediately dripped with blood and she looked up.

_"Why?"_ Kagome muttered weakly as she heard Kikyo's voice mix with hers.

The person's face ahead of her was darkened, the shadows blocking his features. All she could make out was the golden irises that seemed to flicker for a split second red. Kagome squinted her eyes and saw his eyes all red except for the blue pupil.

'What the…?' Kagome thought.

She saw a clawed hand rise and a loud, excruciating yell was heard.

Kagome's eyes darkened, and she jumped, awakening from her sleep. She was surprised to find Sesshomaru looking down at her with an intense stare. The way his irises stared down at her coldly but with a flicker of warmth…she knew.

She really didn't register what Sesshomaru was doing to her until she felt a tug at her white gi. Her eyes widened in shock and she slapped his hands away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked and her face flushed red.

"Undressing you," Sesshomaru answered calmly. Way too calm to Kagome's liking.

"I know that," Kagome started as a vein popped in the back of her head in anger, "but question is why you were!"

Sesshomaru glared at her as if offended by her tone. "You were sweating in your sleep so I was going to place you in the stream to lower your body temperature."

"And you couldn't do it with my clothes on?" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and he remarked as a matter-of-factly, "Do no be ridiculous."

Kagome snorted un-lady like and she slipped her loose gi properly on. "You're acting like Miroku."

Sesshomaru must have not liked this comment since he grabbed the collar of her gi and tugged her towards him. Kagome inhaled a breath as she felt him part her gi at her neck and place a cold rag in place.

"Keep that there to cool you down," he ordered in a smooth tone.

Kagome tried to fight down the dark blush creeping on her cheeks as she felt his warmth breath near her. Sesshomaru probably noticed since he looked at her closely for a while before backing away.

Kagome continued to blush darkly and she looked up to see Sesshomaru walking off.

"H-hey….w-wait!" Kagome called quickly standing up and running after him.

Unfortunately she stumbled again. Sesshomaru was turning around and managed to grab her on time again. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had let her fall but he didn't.

Kagome gave a nervous chuckle before turning serious as she leaned up close to Sesshomaru's face. He appeared startled by this for she saw his eyes flicker for a second.

She closely examined his eyes and she saw them staring back into hers without hesitation. They didn't feel familiar…not like...

Kagome's lips tucked a little in a smile as she felt relief in her veins.

'It isn't him…' She thought. He wasn't the man she loathed with every fiber in her body. His eyes seemed to give off a different glare than those of the man who killed her older sister.

She was just about to pull away and excuse herself but was startled to find his hands laid on the back of her waist, holding her. She could still feel his eyes staring down at her, intense like. Her cheeks burned brightly then and she muttered incoherent words.

Sesshomaru dropped his hands immediately and turned around brushing her off. Kagome looked at him dazed and she heard his voice come off husky almost.

"Wait here."

She blinked as she saw him walk off then without another word said.

'What the…?' Kagome thought.

'Wait….what if he thought I-w-wanted to kiss him? Oh crap!'

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Kagome yelled out to herself.

Silence.

"Oh great," she mumbled sarcastically.

Kagome felt a jolt of electricity run through her and she turned around suddenly. Her eyebrows furrowed down and she clenched her fists.

'A…comrade?' She thought.

She walked towards a tree and felt a source of energy nearby. She dropped down to her knees and with an arrow dug into the ground. She pushed away the dirt but didn't have to dig very much since she came into contact with smooth, hardwood. Her hands rubbed the firm surface as she came across markings that were similar to that of Sesshomaru's.

"Thought so," she muttered softly to herself.

Kagome felt a slight stab at her heart as she felt light energy fill the area. Her hair flapped up as the coffin shined brightly and a huge gust filled the area. She gave a yell covering her eyes and her hair tossed back violently.

When the gust passed, she opened her eyes to see a man in place. His long silver hair was tossing back with the wind gracefully as amber swirled eyes flickered open. He was dressed in a dark red colored gi and hakama. His face seemed to give off an annoyance and coldness that reminded her very much of someone.

"W-wha?" Kagome commented.

He looked very much like…

'Sesshomaru?' She thought.

The man turned towards her giving a questioning that made her jump slightly. She was surprised to see his expression soften, however, as he approached her.

"H-hi…y-you must be another comrade of-" Kagome was cut off surprised when she was grabbed by her waist and lips pressed against hers.

_'WHA_?' Kagome gasped in shock.

Now that she thought of it this was the second time someone had kissed her….and they both happened to be one of Sesshomaru's comrades. Go figure.

Kagome felt her body go numb and she expected him to push away then and excuse himself but he didn't. In fact, his eyes were shut tight and his grip was quite strong. Kagome couldn't shove him away since she was pressed against him.

She felt his lips move against hers softly, enveloping her lips in his. Kagome really hoped Sesshomaru, or Bankotsu-hell she wouldn't mind Miroku, coming to stop this. Now his lips, whoever this guy was, were kissing her so passionately that it seemed like he knew her forever, which she didn't but, obviously, he did or so he thought.

However, when his tongue tried to explore her mouth did he cross the line. Kagome bit him and he yelped, backing off. She gasped, taking a deep breath when finally released from his strong, iron grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked angrily, pressing her hand to her mouth.

The man seemed to give a quizzical look but shrugged, giving a small snort.

"Feh, what's your deal? You never complained before."

'Eh? Back up a second….did he just say that?' Kagome thought confused.

"What are you talking about you weirdo! I can't believe you, you _kissed_ me!" Kagome exclaimed, rubbing the back of her hand across her lips in disgust.

'Especially like that.' She mentally added.

"Inuyasha," A low voice growled from behind.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru glaring at the man called 'Inuyasha' or so he said. He didn't look happy-nope, not one bit happy. Sesshomaru had seen the so called kiss and was pretty pissed; not that it was evident on his expression, for it was its usual coldness.

"You're still alive…meh, that's a shame but I guess it's good so now I can beat your sorry ass." Inuyasha smirked.

"H-hey!" Kagome spoke but was cut off when Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist again and pulled her towards him protectively.

"Move out of the way Kikyo," he ordered gruffly.

"K-Kikyo?"

Inuyasha gave her a strange look as if not understanding her behavior. The moment was interrupted when Sesshomaru scuffed his foot on the dirt drawling their attention.

"That, little brother, is Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked amused at his half brother's ignorance.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blanked.

"Lost your hearing as well as your sensing?"

Inuyasha growled, glaring at Sesshomaru, obviously getting ready to attack. Kagome managed to step away anf she concentrated on Inuyasha.

"I'm not falling for that!" Inuyasha held up his claws.

"Heh, you think I would fall for that?"

Swirling amber eyes….

'It's…' Kagome thought, her eyes darkening.

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru then, although a sudden arrow intercepted him.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking to his right.

Kagome clenched her bow and arrow as she had a look of clear hatred. Her eyebrows were furrowed down angrily and she had her teeth clenched.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called calmly.

"You…are the one…WHO KILLED MY SISTER KIKYO!" Kagome screamed in anger.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed after she said this.

Then another arrow was released as it pierced the air, followed by a masculine groan.

X

X

X

**A/N**: A cliffhanger…? Didn't expect that but what can you do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. (I was overjoyed with all the wonderful reviews I got last chapter) And…I just might update early, early if I get enough feedback/comments. (whistles innocently) See ya for chapter 11! (already?)

P.S. A BIG thanks to all those who reviewed! Give it up for over 500 reviews for this fic. (loud applause) (Gives bow) Thank you sooo much!


	11. Chapter XI: Vestige

**Super Special Blabber 1:**

Couldn't stand the cliffhanger? Well I had the next chapter in mind so I typed it all up and its ready to go. I hope my story is running smoothly as I hoped it would. Well onwards to the chapter….

**Disclaimer: **(rips out hair that just barely re-grew from last chapter) Still don't own it!

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_**Black Blood**_

X

X

X

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

He had ducked at the last moment pouncing on Kagome and holding her down. He glared down at her fuming, while Kagome struggled wildly in his hold with all her strength. The intensity of her fight surprised Inuyasha, whose eyes widened the slightest, sweat dropping.

"You! YOU! How could you kill Kikyo?" Kagome yelled loudly.

"Kikyo? Wait, Kikyo's dead?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome managed to shove Inuyasha off, and she got up, aiming her bow and arrow quickly.

"Yes," Kagome glared. "And you are the one who murdered her!"

She might as well have poured salt on a wound for Inuyasha growled loudly baring his teeth afterwards. His expression looked extremely dark, and his golden orbs flashed wildly.

"I….hahah, I killed her you say. That's a funny thing to say when I never even knew she was dead before that bitch Midoriko sealed me up." He chuckled darkly, almost forced.

"Midoriko…" Kagome muttered.

"I'm guessing you're related to Midoriko. You two even have the same aura presence," Inuyasha mumbled while his silver bangs fell in his face covering his eyes.

"I-I am! And so was Kikyo…she was my older sister. I am Kagome, last surviving priestess!" Kagome declared, trying to fight down the fright that was running in her veins. Something about the way Inuyasha was talking sounded like he was planning to attack her at any moment.

Inuyasha growled and looked up then, his eyes piercing into Kagome's. Sesshomaru seemed to notice Inuyasha's anger and narrowed his eyes, flexing his claws in case. He didn't want to start a battle where Kagome could easily be hurt but...

'Since when did I start caring about that human girl….?' Sesshomaru mused.

"So," Inuyasha started as he begun to walk slowly towards Kagome with an unreadable expression. "How exactly did _'I'_ kill Kikyo?"

Kagome clenched her bow as she aimed her bow and arrow.

"Back off!"

Inuyasha, however, didn't listen and continued to walk towards her like a lifeless zombie. It didn't seem human. Kagome could feel how strong and dark his aura was. It was….of pure darkness.

Pure hatred…

Sorrow….

Regret…

_'Kikyo…'_

Kagome lowered her bow and arrow as she gave a confused and pained look. She felt a stab at her heart, and saw Inuyasha look at her with all those feelings she had just felt.

Just when she saw Inuyasha raise his hand, her eyes squinted shut, awaiting the blow. She deserved it. She had just watched her sister get killed by this man. She could do nothing to save her. In any case, she was just as guilty….or so she believed.

But the pain never came, even when she heard a smacking sound of a fist coming across a cheek. No pain?

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru retreating his fist that had collided against Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha staggered back, obviously surprised, holding his red cheek in pain. She glanced up to see Sesshomaru's expression; he looked angered and irritated at the same time.

"Foolish half breed, control your pitiful emotions," Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

"Y-you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled.

"She's dead, and nothing you do will bring her back. Get over it."

Those words rung through Inuyasha's ears, and his eyes widened.

Dead….

"NO! _DAMMIT_!" Inuyasha yelled dropping to his knees and pounding his fist on the ground. He continuously did this, yelling obscene words, and he lowered his bangs to cover the pain flashing in his eyes.

_"She's dead, and nothing you do will bring her back. Get over it."_

Kagome repeatedly heard Sesshomaru's words run in her mind, and she felt her body go numb. Her lips parted, her face taking in a look of shock.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome then, wondering why she hadn't said a word; A part of him wished he hadn't afterwards. Tears were running down her cheeks as she kept that same surprised expression on her face; For some reason she couldn't stop the tears.

'Kikyo….why did it have to be like this..?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome blinked.

'WHY?' Inuyasha thought gritting his teeth.

Sesshomaru, who was watching Kagome closely up until now, started to walk to Inuyasha and picked him up by his collar. He glared down at Inuyasha, who gave back a broken look.

"If you want to live, you better control yourself now. I won't have any of my comrades acting like pathetic, weak humans," Sesshomaru snapped.

Kagome lowered her bangs over her eyes as she turned away. She didn't need to hear that again. She knew he hated humans, but why did it hurt her so much when he reminded her? She walked away then, missing how Inuyasha shoved Sesshomaru away and dashed into the nearby tree.

Sesshomaru looked to his right to see Kagome gone but a trail of tears left behind. For some reason, it irritated him a bit.

Seems like everyone was feeling down.

X

X

X

Kagome kicked a rock and it scattered and smacked into a tree. The words Sesshomaru had spoken had hurt her deeply. But, most of all, she was confused about Inuyasha and her sister Kikyo. If Inuyasha had really killed her sister why would he be feeling sorrow, pain and hatred, and not know of her death?

'I felt his pain…it was real…but I know, I KNOW it was him. His eyes are the same.' Kagome thought clenching her fists at her side.

A finger went up to her lips, feeling the tingling feeling when Inuyasha had kissed her. She knew now that he thought she was Kikyo when he kissed her, but the way he kissed her - well it made her blush deeply.

Kagome saw a cherry blossom petal fall and caught it in mid air. She fingered its soft, pink petal and touched it to her lips.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu appeared as he shoved away some branches while walking towards her.

Kagome gave him a small smile, and he slumped down near her, giving her a questioning look.

"What's going on? I heard a loud sound earlier that sounded like Inuyasha's?"

Kagome nodded weakly."I unsealed him…and…and Sesshomaru…"

Bankotsu seemed to understand where she was going with this because he gave a low chuckle. "Yep, those two still hate each other with a passion."

Kagome smiled before asking, "Where's Miroku?"

Bankotsu gave her a strange look before answering, "He went to a nearby hot spring he sensed or so he said. I think he really was hoping to find girls bathing there."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She could just imagine Miroku awaiting in the bushes and then jumping out declaring his love for the girls as they pummeled him to the ground. It was disturbing yet hilarious.

When Kagome turned her attention back to Bankotsu, she was surprised to find him studying her closely, his dark eyes flickering. She could feel her face reddening at the attention.

"He's hurt you…hasn't he?" he spoke softly.

"Eh?"

"Sesshomaru," Bankotsu said, "really is a heartless bastard."

Kagome lowered her head for a second before looking up, giving a fake smile. She could only hope it would fool him but by the looks of it, it didn't.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine…I mean what can I expect from him? He was sealed by a priestess just like me."

Bankotsu crossed his arms across his chest giving an irritated look. "That's not a good enough reason. What can he _'expect'_ from a priestess?"

Kagome bit her lower lip to prevent tears from falling down her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. She slowly began to walk away, excusing herself as Bankotsu looked at her confused.

"I guess everyone sees Midoriko as a bad person. Just as they do with Sesshomaru. But isn't it possible that they are both just as good? Don't they have their own reasons for what they do and how they act?"

Sesshomaru was walking towards them and his eyes looked up then. He had heard what Kagome was saying. He stopped walking and stood there listening as he watched Kagome clench her fists and spin around.

"How can a priestess be deemed foolish for falling in love with a different being? How can a person be called heartless after being the one betrayed by so many?" Kagome questioned, her voice rising in a passionate tone of enthusiasm.

She calmed down a bit, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it.

"And," She continued, "how can I be weak and foolish when I fight for what I know is right? For standing for what I believe in!"

Bankotsu lowered his head, and his bangs fell in his face. His lips tucked into a smirk then, chuckling a bit.

"Because you aren't."

Kagome gulped down tears, and her eyebrows furrowed down in a look of distress. She shook her head, suddenly, as the tears fell back with the wind and her hair flapped back.

A genuine smile appeared on her face as she muttered softly, "Thank you."

_"She's weak compared to her older sister Kikyo…"_

_"Yes. Very weak…and not as beautiful…"_

'Thank you…I always…longed to hear that from someone…anybody.'

Kagome looked up surprised to see Sesshomaru watching her from afar. His long hair was moving with the wind, and his stoic expression seemed to flicker for a second. Without another word, Kagome walked off, walking right past Sesshomaru on the way.

She had said what she needed to.

X

X

X

Inuyasha was sitting up in a high tree gazing off at the sky. His arms were crossed, and a look of annoyance was on his face.

'She died…and I never knew. How?'

_"You! YOU! How could you kill Kikyo?"_

Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists, and pounded the tree bark angrily. How dare she accuse him of such? She knew nothing of what was between him and Kikyo - or what had been between them.

"Could I….have actually killed her?" Inuyasha spoke to himself, his voice a low, almost drawl.

He looked down at his clenched fist to find it bleeding from where his clawed nails had bitten into his skin. His eyelids lowered somewhat as he lowered his hand and looked back up at the sky.

"No…not unless I had-"

"You, there, in the tree." A voice interrupted him.

Inuyasha looked down to see the girl who had almost killed him earlier. He growled audible for her to hear and glanced away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kagome glared up at him, not appreciating being ignored.

"Listen you, I want nothin' to do with you."

"I'm trying to be nice here! What I really want to know is if you really did kill Kikyo."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree in a flash and stood up tall near Kagome, glaring down at her. It was as if he was trying to intimidate her.

"I-" Inuyasha started but stopped as he noticed Kagome staring up at him closely. "Did not. Now leave me the hell alone." He barked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she saw his eyes never flicker for a second when he told her that. He wasn't lying. She could feel his feelings of truth but something didn't feel right.

"Kikyo…who killed Kikyo then?" Kagome thought out loud, and she spotted Inuyasha jumping back up in the tree.

Inuyasha glared, and his eyes seemed to flash angrily for a split second. He knew….he knew who had killed her.

And it killed him inside.

X

X

X

"Where are we heading Kanna?" An older woman asked holding a Japanese folding fan in her hand.

"There, Kagura," The girl called 'Kanna' spoke softly.

The woman named Kagura narrowed her crimson eyes, staring up ahead. Her raven strands of hair were tied up, wooden chopsticks holding them in place. Despite the strange color of her eyes, she was quite a beauty. There was an aura of almost elegance about her.

Kanna was a small looking girl even though she was in fact older than Kagura. She had darkened almost black eyes and silver, white colored hair that hung around her waist. Kanna raised her hand as a small mirror appeared and was held in her hands. The mirror shined as a bright light appeared and covered the area. Kagura looked around alerted as a huge gust appeared.

A coffin drifted up from the dirt, dug up and it darkened with a dark aura. Kanna held her mirror in place, and the coffin unsealed in a flash.

"He has surfaced," Kanna said quietly, her face expressionless.

Kagura closed her Japanese fan and she held back a disgusted glare. "Welcome back…Naraku," she greeted almost bitterly.

A figure came out of the coffin smirking as fangs perched from his bottom lip. Long raven hair was tossed carelessly down and darkened red eyes flickered, taking in his surroundings alertful.

"So it would seem. I wonder if the others are unsealed as well."

"By who?" Kagura asked, tapping her fan into her open palm.

"Heh, by the younger girl of Midoriko's generation."

"She has," Kanna spoke, and her mirror flickered, showing an image.

It showed Kagome walking in the woods, a thoughtful expression across her youthful and beautifully shaped, soft face.

Naraku's lips tucked into an evil smirk then. "Perfect."

X

X

X

Kagome continued to walk into the forest in deep thought. Her eyelids lowered somewhat in a troubled look, and she took a deep sigh. So much had happened in so little time. It seemed like just yesterday she had unsealed Sesshomaru and her journey had begun.

It was getting dark now and the sun was beginning to go down.

'I don't understand this…Kikyo, what happened to you?'

Kagome heard a rustling sound as she walked past some bushes to a small lit area. A fire was running and she saw Sesshomaru leaning against a tree sitting down as his eyelids were closed. He looked almost peaceful.

Kagome gave a small smile as she threw some wood quietly into the fire and it sparked. The blazing flames reflected in her eyes, and she heard a rustle then. She turned around to find Sesshomaru staring at her closely, his expression never waverinh.

A deep blush filled Kagome's cheeks and she looked away, thankful for her long hair that covered her burning cheeks. She sat down by the fire looking up at Sesshomaru then. He hadn't stopped staring at her.

"What?" She asked, her voice slightly squeaking.

Sesshomaru said nothing but looked away and up at the sky. He noticed it was getting dark and it would soon be night time. Usually, around then all the evil creatures roamed in the forests. Really, he was in the forest to keep guard only.

When Sesshomaru didn't respond, Kagome realized that he wasn't going to. "Have you seen Miroku and Bankotsu? I haven't run into them. I think I lost them. I was afraid I had lost you as well." Kagome asked softly.

She glanced up to see Sesshomaru shake his head before responding, "They sensed something at the far right and went to check the area. A dark presence is looming near."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "I felt it too. Almost like I was being…um."

Sesshomaru flickered his eyes back to her and saw her give a look of discomfort. She fidgeted a bit before continuing in a low whisper,"Like I'm being….watched by someone."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and, in a split second, there was then a swift sound along with Kagome's squeak of shock. Kagome lay on her rear, held in Sesshomaru's arms as he held a hand over her mouth to cover her cry. He held her from behind, and her back bumped into his firm chest. Her eyes went wide at this, and she blinked frightened when she felt his breath on her ear then drawing shivers up her spine.

"Don't speak," he ordered lowly.

Kagome nodded, too shock to disagree as she looked ahead. Sesshomaru seemed to have pulled her against a thick tree branch behind some bushes that she could see through ahead. There ahead in the bushes afar was a creature walking, looking around suspiciously. It was a gruesome thing to behold, being that it had a body of ripped bare skin. Its eyes were red colored and a long tongue stuck out carelessly.

Kagome gave a small, muffled squeal of fright, and heard Sesshomaru growl lowly in her ear in warning. Clenching her eyes shut, she heard the creature rustle around before walking off. She opened her eyes when she felt Sesshomaru release his hand from her mouth, and he leaned back against the tree.

"W-what the hell was _that_?" Kagome exclaimed, turning her head to look back at him.

"A creature of the dead that feeds on the living. It must have been following you to want to feed on your flesh."

"EH?" Kagome squeaked as her expression turned of clear disgust and fright.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome to his right then, and she yelped in surprise. He stood up walking away afterwards. She glared at him in retailiation and noticed him looking around with caution.

"Was that," she muttered, "the presence you all felt?"

"No, the presence was stronger and darker. Bankotsu and Miroku will be back in the morning."

"And….Inuyasha! What happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly remembering the newly 'joined' comrade.

"He's most likely sulking somewhere in a high tree. He shall be fine, unfortunately."

"You really do hate...never mind."

Kagome sat in front of the fire once again. She saw Sesshomaru sit away from her by the tree. She gave a 'humph' sound and pouted at his rudeness.

"I don't bite you know!"

Sesshomaru glared at her, and she sighed, shaking her head.

"I give up…this has been too much for a day," she said.

Sesshomaru smelled the air and looked down suddenly muttering, "My scent on you has faded."

"Good," Kagome fumed, trying to ignore the fact that her cheeks flared with the thought. "Because you did lick me without my consent!"

"Would you prefer to be marked by other demons or vampires?"

Kagome squinted her nose disgusted and gave a small, unlady-like snort.

"Like I'd let _that_ happen."

"It can't be helped," Sesshomaru replied as he stood up then and sat in front of Kagome, pulling her towards him by her shoulders.

She blinked confused but squeaked in surprise when she felt his lips on her neck. Her eyes widened, her cheeks burning red. She felt his tongue lick the skin between her neck and shoulder, and went stiff in response. When Sesshomaru pulled away, a slight smirk was on his face as he saw Kagome's bewildered expression. She glared angrily at him and struggled in his hold.

"How dare you do this again! You don't see me going around licking you!" Kagome yelled.

"Do you desire to do that, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked almost huskily.

Kagome's face heated up, and she shook her head vigorously. Too much for a simple answer.

"Shut up! And let me go! And I don't belong to you!"

"I didn't say that but you do, now that you mention it."

Kagome groaned in irritation but gasped when she felt Sesshomaru pull her towards him again. Before she could protest, her lips smacked right into his neck. Her eyes widened as she felt his smooth skin under her lips.

'What the-?' She thought.

"There, we're even now," Sesshomaru said before pushing Kagome away from him and standing up.

Kagome held a hand over her lips in surprise and her cheeks tinted red. She couldn't believe she kissed his neck! Hell - she couldn't believe he did that too. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly, and looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting, once again, against the tree.

"Get some sleep," he ordered, unfazed.

Kagome gave a frown and slumped onto the ground facing the opposite direction from Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep but she just couldn't. The ground was a bit rocky and it was chilly.

She tossed to face Sesshomaru again and spotted him touch the place on his neck where she had kissed him briefly. However, when he saw her watching him, he quickly dropped his hand and closed his eyes to ignore her.

'Idiot..' Kagome thought, rolling her eyes.

She watched him, closed eyelids and all. The stripes on his face seemed bright under the darkness, and his long silver hair was tossed back behidn his broad shoulders. His bangs dropped down in his face in front of his eyelids, and she saw the moonlight shine on his face slightly. Her heart seemed to flutter at the sight, and she gulped, closing her eyes briefly.

It was confusing.

'He…really is beautiful. No wonder Midoriko fell for him.' She thought with a tinge of sadness.

It hurt her for some reason. Because she knew the pain those two must have felt when it happened. When Midoriko betrayed Sesshomaru..

Kagome's eyes opened and her eyelids lowered a bit then. Her feelings were becoming clear now…she knew.

From the blushes, the hurt from his words, the pain of his pain…

'I think I may be falling in love with you, Sesshomaru…'

That was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep. Her thoughts focused on a certain cold, vampire lord.

X

X

X

**Super Special Blabber 2:**

There…the romance you all have been craving. Crap, it still didn't seem as romantic as I pictured…..damn you Sesshomaru and your ever so stoic personality. Agh! Oh well, that's that…thank you all for reading and reviewing. (smiles) And so we go onward to chapter 12! Now the plot will finally unfold and you can bet the romance will come at long last. (I hope) See ya next chapter!


	12. Chapter XII: Mirage

**Super Special Blabber:**

I'm tired…extremely tired. And I have a cold…and its summer! Alas I am updating since I want to get to the good parts but it's taking too long. (sigh) So without further ado here's chapter twelve of _Black Blood_.

**Disclaimer:** I'm growing hairless…let's leave it at that. (refer to last chapter's disclaimer)

**Black Blood:**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sesshomaru awoke as his eyes flashed adjusting to the darkness. It was still dark but the sun seemed to be arising above the horizon.

He sat up swiftly looking around suspiciously as he heard soft snoring sounds. Flexing his claws he looked to his right to find Kagome sleeping soundly by the burned out camp fire. She shivered a bit before curling up more and letting out a small sigh.

Sesshomaru looked away and leaned against the tree once more closing his eyes briefly. The skin on his neck burned a bit for some reason as he touched it; it was the same spot Kagome had kissed his neck…well, where he forced her to kiss his neck really.

Her expression of disbelief had made him smirk. He knew she probably had never had any contact with a male; now really, she was too much of a goody priestess.

Shifting sounds were heard along with leave branches moving as Sesshomaru looked up. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted Inuyasha up in the tree ahead who seemed to be watching Kagome intently.

"I'm trying to be nice here! What I really want to know is if you really did kill Kikyo."

'Kikyo…' Inuyasha thought.

"K--Kikyo…" Kagome muffled in her sleep.

Inuyasha stiffened startled as he glared at her from the tree branch he was sitting on.

'What are you?' He asked himself.

"Inuyasha, do you plan to sit in that tree all day staring at that mortal?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Inuyasha jumped startled and his cheeks tinted a bit red embarrassed.

"Feh, that's none of your business." Inuyasha barked.

"If you weren't one of my comrades I would have killed you sooner."

"Why stop at that? Come get me you bastard!" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru turned his head ignoring him as Inuyasha continued to taunt him. None of his comments seemed to stir a reaction from him though.

'Before…he would get in battle with me…what the hell changed?' Inuyasha thought furrowing his eyebrows.

He looked at Sesshomaru and noticed him glancing at Kagome with an emotion flashing in his eyes that he noticed. It was the same Inuyasha….

"WE HAVE RETURNED!"

All of them fell down startled as Kagome jumped up rubbing her eyes. Ahead was Bankotsu and Miroku, who was rubbing his head from where Bankotsu had smacked him for yelling.

"Bankotsu! Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Hello my dear Kagome. How was your beauty rest, good I would hope. I did however notice you shivering--did you require my warmth?" Miroku asked giving a lecherous grin.

"Keep thinking that…" Kagome muttered in a bored tone.

She was already used to his lecherous and shameless flirting. Really what he needed was a girl to put him in his place and keep him constantly there. Seemed unlikely to find such a girl though.

"Up ahead there was a strong presence but it seemed to vanish when we approached it. Whatever it was it's gone…for now that is." Bankotsu stretched as he crossed his arms behind his neck.

"So you're sayin' we're going to wait for it to approach us?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from the tree branch.

'Inuyasha…?' Kagome thought blinking confused. She hadn't remembered seeing him in that tree before.

"What choice do we have?" Bankotsu asked irritated.

"Go and find this damn presence! What else?" Inuyasha answered snorting.

"Foolish words from a foolish half breed." Sesshomaru commented coldly.

"Got something to say?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth growling.

Sesshomaru glared down at him almost challenging him with his hardened glare. Kagome stepped in between them as she shook her head.

"You two act worse than Sota and I. If that presence is nearby or even remotely in the area I will feel it…so for now we better re-think our actions."

"And just who do you think you are?" Inuyasha asked crudely.

Kagome gave a glare as she clenched her hand in a fist, "I told you who I am!"

"No, I mean why are you traveling with…them?" Inuyasha gestured his head towards the four in front of him.

'Because I have to….because I care about them….because I love _him_…' Kagome thought of all the possible responses to his question. Only one came logically to her head.

"It is my duty…as a priestess."

At that instant a pair of golden orbs flashed almost angrily.

Inuyasha shrugged indifferent as he carelessly tossed her answer away. His eyes glanced down finally noticing the girl for the first time. He really didn't pay much attention to her appearance…he only knew that she resembled Kikyo.

'Kikyo…'

He had to admit the girl wasn't that bad looking either. Long, raven colored hair, slender figure, not to wide hips, peach colored skin, and colored eyes that reminded him of wood. His eyes were caught by a sparkle of light as he glanced down to the jewel hanging around her neck and met in between her firm breasts. The Shikon Jewel shinned brightly as he saw visions flash in it….his desires.

Kagome involuntary grasped the jewel in her hand as she stared at Inuyasha. Somehow she had the feeling he wasn't staring at her chest--unlike Miroku often did. No, his eyes were drawn to the power this tiny jewel could produce. The thought made her a bit uneasy as Inuyasha then looked away much to her relief.

'Kikyo was cuter….much cuter.' He thought to himself

Sesshomaru walked ahead as the others watched him dumbfounded. He merely had his hair tossed back as it followed him almost majestically.

"This Sesshomaru will not be distracted by a mere dark presence…"

Kagome watched him walk away and eventually found herself lost in her thoughts.

Somehow she doubted that this presence was just mere….

**X**

**X**

**X**

A flash of light surrounded a shadowy figure. The darkened figure became clear as it turned out to be the body of a woman. A long trail of raven hair followed her as violet irises gleamed determined; a red, four-diamond shaped cross on her forehead.

The woman sheathed her sharp blade as an emotion crossed her face, but as soon as it appeared it had vanished. She walked out from the underground tunnel as sweat was dripping down her forehead. Teeth gritted in a look of concentration, she ignored the throbbing pain in her legs and walked on slowly.

Finally she collapsed on her knees huffing loudly as her hair fell in front of her face. She groaned squinting one of her eyes as the numbing pain filled her insides. Gods, was she tired.

Mentally and physically.

Her shoulders leaned back slouching a bit as her eyes stared up at the sky, her eyes almost lifeless.

'I have done my duty…' She thought.

Somehow though she didn't feel as happy or content as she should.

'That doesn't matter anymore…I am who I am.'

She stood up then as she touched her neck suddenly almost involuntary. Red marks were found on her neck from what seemed to be forceful nibbles. She could also feel a deep feeling between her thighs from what had just occurred a few hours ago.

"I do not love…never have and never will."

The woman looked up determined then as any doubt vanished from her features.

"A priestess. That is who I am. I pure the evil, destroy the evil!" She spoke to herself.

She noticed an open cut on her wrist as she eyed it then. Raising it to her mouth she licked and sucked on the cut. Her eyes were squinted shut in a pained look. When she wiped away the cut she marveled at how the red blood tasted on her lips.

Almost tainted…darkened.

"Is this what those 'creatures' enjoy eating…disgusting."

With that said she stood on her heels letting the wind toss her hair back beautifully. She may have allowed herself to be weakened of heart by feelings of love but now those feelings were gone…withered, dead.

Walking away from her past she glared ahead as the her sword hilt tapped her hips with her movements. She was a powerful priestess who had sealed a powerful dark lord. The odds of those two falling in love were slim…and yet.

'Fate shall repeat itself…this I know.' The priestess thought closing her eyes briefly.

What was her name? She hardly knew herself…many just called her 'priestess', 'protector and creator of the Shikon Jewel'. If you knew her on a personal level you would call her by one name…..

Midoriko….

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome sighed as she followed Sesshomaru closely behind. While walking a distance behind her were the slacking, three comrades of Sesshomaru. They were drooling at how hot it was…very, very hot.

Kagome herself was sweating as she tugged at the collar of her gi. She had just gotten over a fever for goodness sakes! Now this…

Looking ahead she wondered why Sesshomaru wasn't acting irritated by the heat. However, seeing a sweat drip slowly down his neck she noticed he was probably feeling the same way.

"Its so fucking hot!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't have to point out the obvious." Bankotsu argued.

"Yes, it is hot…we should get rid of our clothing and run around." Miroku commented giving a weak smile.

The others grumbled too tired and too sweaty to punish him for his comment. It wasted to much energy to hit him when he was really hopeless.

"Yea, and I'm hungry…ravenous actually." Inuyasha smirked giving a good view of his pointy fangs.

Kagome stiffened as her eyes went wide in realization. She was probably the only human being around, they were far out in the prairie lands. Fidgeting a bit she muttered incoherent words under her breath.

"Wait until we reach a town." Sesshomaru ordered.

"And if I don't feel like it?" Inuyasha asked cockily.

Sesshomaru kept his head straight, continuing to walk and ignored Inuyasha comment. He had no time for his childish antics.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered softly, "Are you….on your feeding cycle again?"

Sesshomaru's eyes directed towards her as she continued to speak, "because if you are I can--never mind." Kagome stopped realizing what she was about she say.

'Am I stupid? Why in the world would he want 'my' blood? And why would I even thing of suggesting it?' She thought slapping a hand over her forehead.

"This Sesshomaru is well…its Bankotsu, Miroku and Inuyasha you should look out for."

Wait, was he giving her a heads up? A warning?

Kagome turned around looking at the three as she noticed they had turned their heads away almost in shame. Really they had been thinking about getting her away alone and getting a little, just a little suck of her blood. No one would have to know. Though now it seems their plan was out in the open.

Flushing a deep red color Kagome looked away and down to the ground. Her sandals looked awfully interesting at the moment.

"I'll wait!" Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Miroku exclaimed at the same time.

When they had realized they had spoken the same thing, they exchanged confused, and then disgusted looks. They had been hanging out together 'too' much.

Kagome smiled and let out a carefree giggle. It sounded heavenly, almost pure and full of innocence.

"You guys sure know each other well huh?" She asked.

'Feh, yea right.'

'You have no idea.'

'I suppose so…yet I wonder if she would be bothered if my hand were to come across her rear?'

Sesshomaru didn't think much of it unlike his three comrades. He didn't care much nowadays about such pointless rambling. It was a waste of time for them to get close to each other.

'In the end, only this Sesshomaru shall be standing…'

But when he glanced at Kagome as she was talking and laughing loudly with the three…the way her aura brightened and the determination sparkled in her orbs.

He seriously doubted it.

It was possible that deep down Kagome was the strongest of them all.

And the thought irked him…

**X**

**X**

**X**

The sun was going down as Kagome wandered in the woods looking back and forth. She clenched her bow and arrows looking alerted for anything. She came across a stream as she kneeled by it and drank a handful of water. Staring down at her reflecting she saw an image of Midoriko staring back at her, almost angrily.

"Fool…."

Kagome jumped as she looked around trying to find out where that voice had come from.

"You think you can change your fate…you will destroy him as well!"

Kagome looked down at the stream to see Midoriko's lips parted giving a hard glare. Eyes trembling in confusion Kagome stammered words randomly.

'What the hell?' She thought.

"Kill him! Seal him and his comrades!" Midoriko ordered.

"Wha? Midoriko…? Is that you….your spirit?" Kagome asked.

"Seal….him….do not fall for him."

'A little too late for that.' Kagome thought rolling her eyes.

"Do it now…before it's too late." Midoriko urged.

"B-but--"

"Now! It is your fate. You were born to do this again."

'I was born to betray him….like you did?' Kagome thought giving a glare.

"My fate is mine and mine alone…no one can control one's destiny!" Kagome exclaimed determined.

She would not allow her life, her self to be used like this. No, she would not allow herself to befall the same fate Midoriko allowed on herself.

"Foolish girl…foolish--"

Kagome gasped as Midoriko's image vanished from the stream instantly as her voice was gone with the wind. Blinking her eyes she looked closely into the water's reflection.

'Was it a….illusion?'

"Why are you this far out, girl?" A deep voice questioned.

Kagome felt her heart speed up as she stiffened instantly at his voice. It was so deep, alluring…mysterious.

"I--I was just getting a drink." Kagome answered as her tone wavered.

She was frightened she had to admit. She had felt Midoriko's spirit, it was haunting, powerful and real. And she doubted that Midoriko was kidding about the things she was saying.

'But that was my ancestor…the respected Midoriko?' She thought.

Sesshomaru seemed to look around as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who were you talking to?"

"N-no one…no ones here!"

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru's face."

"I'm not!"

Kagome inhaled a deep breath as she found her neck surrounded by Sesshomaru's strong hands. She held back a choke as she found him tightening a bit on his hold, his eyes giving a menacing glare.

"Who?" He asked again darkly this time.

Struggling in his hold, Kagome shook her head and held her hands on his grip.

"No--b-body." She managed to gasp out.

"Lie." Pressure was applied to Kagome's neck as she coughed out her cheeks going flushed.

"M-Midoriko!"

Sesshomaru's hands instantly dropped as Kagome looked up coughing loudly. She noticed his eyes were darkened and almost lifeless as he clenched his hand in a fist almost drawing out blood.

Reaching out to him her eyes widened when she felt him grasp her hand painfully and found a pair of reddened eyes staring back at her. Holding back a scream of fright, Kagome clenched her eyes shut and grabbed his hand with her other and held it by her face.

"Stop it! You can't allow yourself to be controlled by your feelings of anger!" Kagome yelled.

'Because deep down you still love Midoriko…' She thought sadly.

"It's your choice on how you live…live it. Don't--follow someone's orders." Kagome added holding back sobs.

"You must protect the Shikon Jewel.."

"Kill that boy! He was teamed up with that demon!"

"You will die….as a priestess."

"Now! It is your fate. You were born to do this again."

'No…I don't not wish for that…I wish for--' Kagome thought squinting away tears that threatened to fall. She felt Sesshomaru stop struggling as her eyes opened as her tears blew away with a gust of the wind.

Looking up she saw Sesshomaru look down at her his cold eyes paying attentively at her. She could feel her cheeks flush as his eyes searched hers almost. Prying and looking into her very soul.

"Again you have--" Sesshomaru started but stopped as he pulled his right hand out of her grasp and reached it to a place between where her neck and collar bone met.

Kagome's pupils dilated as she felt him caress the skin there as her gi was pushed aside at that place. She felt a warm, burning feeling as she noticed blood dripping down from a cut.

'He must have scratched me when he was choking me..' She thought fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

She felt him tug her towards him as she parted her lips to speak out a protest but her words immediately died. A warm sensation filled her body as she finally registered what he was doing.

'He's…sucking on…my cut..?' She thought flushing.

Her hands went up to his shoulders about to push away before she re-thought it and placed her hands on his shoulders instead. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt her cheeks burn red.

'So he was hungry…' Kagome thought fighting back a giggle.

Somehow it felt right to her, to be close to him, to allow him to feed on her blood. Just for him…

'Sesshomaru…I truly do…love you…'

A small moan escaped her lips as she felt his tongue lick at her wound and his lips nip at the spot a bit. It burned…like fire, but wasn't unpleasant.

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing on the other hand. It was instinct. He was used to seeing her blood and used to licking it clean. This time it felt different to him, almost like his senses were blinded and only focused on the sensation her blood brought to him.

It tasted sweet…her blood was truly pure.

Sesshomaru felt his eyelids drift closed as he allowed his hunger to take over him. He was a bit surprised Kagome hadn't fought him off but he would have gotten his way. He always got his way.

'Foolish mortal girl…maybe she has finally accepted that she is this Sesshomaru's possession…'

Somehow the word possession didn't suit her. She was different.

Kagome felt her eyelids drift open when she felt Sesshomaru pull back slowly. She looked up at him as her eyes flashed with an unknown emotion. Seeing his eyelids drift open to reveal those brightened orbs of his and his silvery colored hair flowing behind him. His gaze was staring deeply into hers as if trying to see something…something that wasn't there.

"So…you were hungry." Kagome commented as her eyes sparkled.

Sesshomaru's eyelids lowered somewhat as his lips tucked into a small smirk.

"Perhaps…"

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome started, "I--"

She stopped herself as her parted lips closed and her eyes gazed deeply into his. No..

'He isn't looking into my eyes for me…but Midoriko..' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru gave a cold, unfixed expression as he saw Kagome shake her head plastering a smile on her face. His eyes narrowed instantly at the smile.

"Never mind…I wonder though how Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Miroku are doing. They were complaining a bit earlier."

"They are fine…" Sesshomaru answered, "we shall continue."

Turning around he began to walk away as Kagome watched him with a look of wistfulness. Her lips frowned a bit as she gave a low sigh.

"Am I just an illusion….an illusion of Midoriko to you?" She spoke to herself softly.

Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed as she felt tear drops drip down her cheek; squinting her eyes shut she looked ahead to see Sesshomaru stop in his tracks. Her heart paced as her cheeks flushed red.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru spoke monotonously, "what does it matter to this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her breathing stop for a moment as her world blinked black and white for a split second. She shook her head giving a glare suddenly as she spoke angrily.

"You cold-hearted bastard! Can't you see anything? Can't you see that I'm falling in love with you!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a bit as he turned around to face her obviously shocked at her exclamation. Had she really just said that she…was in love with him?

Kagome seemed shocked herself as she placed a hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock. Her whole body trembled as she backed away slowly.

"Love?" Sesshomaru repeated, "how absurd is that? This Sesshomaru cares not for 'love'…"

"I--" Kagome stopped and took off running in the opposite direction as tears ran down her cheeks and sobs emitted from her petite body.

Fool…

'I'm such a damn fool!' She thought as she collapsed by a tree and hugged it to her body.

Her body shook from her loud, hysteric sobs.

Meanwhile a dark figure watched her from a tree nearby as a smirk was spotted on his parted lips. Dark, raven colored hair fell down flowingly as his red orbs gleamed mischievously.

"This might prove to be useful to me…" His deep voice muttered lowly to himself.

In a swift moment he jumped from tree to tree away in a fast motion as a low chuckle escaped his lips.

'If that lord does not care for her…then she might be useful to me. I might have to take her from him…hehehe.'

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Super Special Blabber 2:**

Hmm, not entirely happy with how this chapter came out but eh, it adds onto the oncoming drama I suppose…Sorry for the lack of question responses and character profile but this chapter seemed long enough. Don't forget to review (bows). Next chapter it's the profile of the ever-so-stoic, sexy vamp lord. Yep, it's Sesshomaru-kun.


	13. Chapter XIII: Numbness

**Super Special Blabber:**

Halleluiah! I updated not as late as I usually do…..(a beam of light appears mysteriously). And I noticed many were angry with Sesshomaru's response to Kagome…well its not like he was going to say "I love you as well" and kiss her; soooo off character for him. Plus life (even in fictions) are never that easy.

**Disclaimer**: (-my hair obviously is not growing back in a few days!-)

__

Flashbacks/Dreams

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Black Blood:**

**X**

**X**

Kagome sat by the tree staring up at the sky, tears fell silently down her cheeks. She had calmed down a little bit but her heart still felt like it was ripped apart.

'I can't…believe I told him that…' She thought squinting her eyes.

__

"….can't you see that I'm falling in love with you!"

"Idiot…you know what happened to him last time he fell in love…how could I possibly consider him to feel the same!" Kagome muttered to herself.

She bit her lip trying to hold back sobs while her body trembled a bit. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice a figure approaching her.

"Oi you, why are you crying?"

Kagome jumped and stopped crying as her eyes opened wide to see a man ahead of her with long silver hair. Her vision was blurred by her tears so she couldn't really tell who it was.

'Sesshomaru…?' She thought.

"Feh, don't answer then…just to tell ya though, Miroku and Bankotsu are looking for you. They seem worried."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her gi.

"Eh," Inuyasha muttered giving her a crazed look, "who did you think it was? You're one slow woman."

Kagome pouted as she yelled back at him, "My names Kagome…Kah-go-meh!"

Inuyasha shrugged carelessly and crossed his arms across his chest giving a bored stare. He really didn't care what her name was. All he knew was that he was sent to get her back safely. He turned around leaving his back to her, his eyelids lowered a bit noticing her pain.

"Whatever my asshole of a half brother said to you…you should ignore completely. He doesn't know what the hell he says most of the time."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha confused as she heard his soft voice mutter to her. She could have sworn she heard some sympathy in his voice; but it could have just been her imagination.

'Though I'm not one to talk…' Inuyasha thought clenching his fists.

His thoughts were interrupted however when he felt some hug him behind. His cheeks tinted red, and his eyes grew wide when he felt soft fabric against his back and arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Thank you…." Kagome muttered closing her eyes.

She felt bad that she had just admitted her love to another and yet here she was hugging another man. What she really wanted was comfort from someone, she wanted to know that someone cared.

"Feh, woman, you really need to control yourself." Inuyasha said as he shrugged loose from her grasp. His cheeks were tinted red as she felt a small smile tuck on her lips.

"It's Kagome…" She muttered softly to him.

Inuyasha merely looked at her dumbfounded.

'It's the beginning of a new friendship, idiot.' She thought.

**X**

**X**

"Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu stared as he saw Sesshomaru walk into the camp site. He gave him a questioning stare as he noticed the dark lord acting peculiar. More than usual that is.

"Did something happen between you and lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru gave a cold stare as he spoke one word, "Silence."

The conversation ended then and there.

**X**

**X**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

The two were walking slowly back to the camp site as Kagome tagged behind Inuyasha. It was already dark and the two were trying to find their way back.

"Eh," Inuyasha remarked looking back towards he while still walking.

"Did you….have a relationship with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha turned deep red turning around quickly to cover his burning cheeks before muttering, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Well, I swore revenge on Kikyo's killer and if you care to join me then we can work together. I know you care about her--I can feel it." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha stopped briefly; his eyes gazed questioningly into hers. "What are you?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "A priestess….with nothing to lose."

'I've already lost what I treasured the most…my heart.' She thought sadly.

"Hmph, whatever. Think what you like, not like it matters to me. I have nothing to gain in this 'quest'." Inuyasha commented.

'Somehow I seriously doubt that.' Kagome gave an uninterested stare.

The two finally arrived at the camp site, everyone looked at them as they approached. Kagome felt her heart pound fast in her chest as her glance caught Sesshomaru's, but she quickly looked away.

"Back you two?" Miroku asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Oh, yes he was thinking what they were doing while they were alone. And Inuyasha's small blush confirmed his suspicions.

"Nothin' doing!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping up in a tree nearby.

Yep, he was sulking once again. So like Inuyasha and yet this time he seemed to be in his own thoughts.

Kagome sighed sitting beside Miroku and Bankotsu giving a exhausted look. Today was really too much for her. That and she could have sworn she felt someone watching her again.

'Must be my imagination…' She thought.

Without another thought she leaned against the tree bark behind her and fell in a deep sleep. Her body felt numbed as darkness filled her mind.

'I wonder if this is all a dream….and when I wake up I'll be back at my village as a priestess…'

The Shikon Jewel sparkled a bit then.

**X**

**X**

A spark of electricity ran through Kagome's body as her eyes opened wide suddenly. She sat up noticing that the sun was up and the other's were all sleep still. She placed a hand over her heart where she had felt that spark.

'A dark presence…could it be the same one?' She thought.

Standing up quietly she grabbed her bow and arrows and walked slowly out of the camp site and towards the presence. Up in a tree Inuyasha watched her leave; his eyes narrowed slightly. He looked down to see Sesshomaru awake and staring after her.

"I'm guessing you felt it too…along with that girl." Inuyasha spoke.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "I did. Though it's not worth wasting energy over it."

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows, "And that girl?"

"Inuyasha since when have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself."

Crossing his arms across his chest Inuyasha turned his head looking away. "Unlike you I pity that girl…she never asked to join us."

"She belongs to me. She has no choice."

Inuyasha brushed off the commentwhile he continued to stare off.

'If she anything like Kikyo…I doubt she'll stick with just being a possession.'

**X**

**X**

Kagome heard yells and screams as she ran deep into the forests looking around. The presence was getting stronger, much stronger.

'What is it?'

She arrived at a village, the sight ahead of her made her stomach churn. A village was blazing in flames, people were running to save themselves. Her eyes looked up to see a woman levitating on a huge feather and chuckling loudly.

'A…demon?' Kagome thought clenching her bow and arrows.

The so called demon seemed to have glowing red eyes and dark, raven colored hair in a ponytail and green earrings dangled at her ears. She held in her hand a Japanese fan and was attacking with what seemed wind.

Kagome took a stance as she aimed her bow and arrow as it shined by her aura. Releasing it, the arrow zoomed towards the demon as she dodged in time and glanced towards Kagome.

"Ah, you've arrived at last wench." Kagura smirked.

She jumped down and raised her fan yelling an attack, "Dance of the dragons!"

Kagome gasped as a whirl wind headed towards her fast, having no time to react she jumped to the ground; it hit the tree behind her. Glaring at Kagura, Kagome aimed another arrow, it dashed towards her and slipped past her cheek.

Kagura growled and launched another wind attack; Kagome ducked and looked towards the village, it was burning in flames.

'No! The village….' She thought.

Giving a determined stare, Kagome aimed another arrow as her body emitted a strong priestess aura. When she released the arrow it zoomed through the air and past the flames as they died down with the force of it's power.

'She's trying to save those fools…' Kagura thought glancing back at the village.

"RUN! RUN NOW!" Kagome yelled aiming another arrow.

The village was still burning but now the people were running away safely. They watched in despair as the ashes began to appear.

Darkened orbs glared at Kagura while Kagome saw an image of Yura in her. The same girl who had murdered and attacked people of her village. The thought angered Kagome greatly making her aim another arrow directly.

"You'll pay for this!" The arrow released as Kagura groaned when the arrow hit her shoulder right on target. Blood seeped through her kimono staining the beautiful fabric, a low growl was heard.

Kagome looked up and noticed Kagura giving an angry glare.

'Must have fueled the fire, as some would say.' Kagome thought.

"Dance of the dragon!"

Kagome screamed when the powerful twister headed towards her; quickly she rolled to her side, the rocks scratched her body. Though not having enough time to react Kagura took the opportunity to attack again.

"Dance of the blades!" She yelled as blue blade like attacks came charging towards Kagome.

All Kagome could manage was a loud shriek; the sound of cutting flesh was heard, and a splatter of red blood tainted the ground.

**X**

**X**

Kagome felt darkness surround her as she tossed a bit. A black tunnel surrounded her and she saw a blue light appear.

'Is this….how I'm going to die?' She thought.

She saw an image of Sesshomaru flash past her eyes, his long hair flowingly beautiful, his eyes flashing coldly but bringing a familiar warmth to her. An image of her mother and little brother flashed also, the smiles they had on their faces fading away. And at last an image of Bankotsu, Miroku, and Inuyasha flashed in her mind.

'Am I never to see them ever again….?'

She felt warmth suddenly, it radiated her whole body while she relaxed. Eyes opening she saw Kikyo not to far away holding her arms out for her.

_"Come little sister…."_ Her voice emitted kindness and tenderness.

"K-Kikyo…" Kagome muttered, tears began to fall down her eyes; a smile playing on her lips.

She began to walk towards Kikyo feeling the pain numb away from her body. Towards heaven….

Suddenly, she stopped as her arms dropped down to her sides.

__

"You….are right, Kagome."

'Sesshomaru!'

__

"Because you aren't."

'Bankotsu….'

__

"Can you blame me Sesshomaru? It has been years since I have seen a beautiful woman as her."

'Miroku…stupid pervert.'

__

"Whatever my asshole of a half brother said to you…you should ignore completely. He doesn't know what the hell he says most of the time."

'Inuyasha…'

Kagome felt her body tremble to hold back sobs; she merely covered her face in her hands crying softly. She didn't want to leave them.

'They're….like family…I don't want to lose them…' Kagome thought.

Before Kagome could have a chance to speak she heard someone speak softly to her. Then she awoke in a stir; she was lying on a futon and her body burned by stinging cuts.

Sitting by her was a small fox demon child who seemed to be tending to her wounds.

"You shouldn't fall asleep like that." The demon child said annoyingly.

"Where….am I?"

The demon boy scrunched his face before answering, "In the nearby village…the old village was burned and this cabin is the only home left."

'No….I didn't save them.'

Kagome gave a pained look as she sat up slowly; the cuts on her body burning.

"How did I survive?" She asked.

The boy shrugged, "Dunno, but before you were attacked you were surrounded by a strong light."

'My priestess abilities…' Kagome thought.

"Thank you for helping me--" She stopped as she noticed the young boy lowering his head so his bangs covered his face. He seemed to be biting his lower lip and his body trembling slightly.

"Hey…" Kagome said softly reaching out to him.

"My parents….th-they died in that fire…that demon killed them!"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in sadness as she clenched her hand in a fist. The boy raised his head up, tears were flowing down his cheeks while his eyebrows were furrowed down in anger.

"H-how dare that demon! Noooo!"

In a flash Kagome had grabbed the small demon child in her arms; she closed her eyes hugging him tightly. The boy seemed to stiffen a bit surprised but relaxed when she began to speak to him.

"Its okay…I'm sorry I couldn't protect them. Please forgive me…please don't hate me. I will--get that demon next time."

'Just don't cry…it breaks my heart.' She thought adding mentally.

The boy gripped her gi and sobbed into her chest crying out words bluntly. Kagome shushed him and comforted him.

'Who is this girl?' The demon boy thought opening his eyes.

For some reason he felt warmth flowing from her body. The same warmth her felt from his mother. When he pulled back and saw her smile sadly to him her felt a connection to her.

'Maybe she's suffered loss as well…' He thought.

"What's your name little one?"

"S-Shippo." He stuttered embarrassed.

"Shippo," Kagome repeated, a smile forming on her lips, "it suits.."

**X**

**X**

Sesshomaru stopped as his eyes flashed for a split second aware.

'That smell….'

"I see you smell it as well." Miroku commented looking ahead with a concentrated look.

"Smell…?" Inuyasha blanked.

"It's Kagome's blood…." Bankotsu added.

The four were walking down the path and stopped when a strong dark presence and the stench of blood filled the air. What bothered them was the smell of blood was Kagome's…

"Foolish mortal…I told her not to get involved in things not of her concern." Sesshomaru muttered coldly.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well from what I saw…you hurt her more than warn her."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Pfft, she was crying when I found her…I couldn't get her to stop, and she didn't recognize me at first."

"Ah, I see…so you had to comfort her. I hope you did nothing too forward Inuyasha, in your predicament you are in no position to fall for the younger sister." Miroku said.

"Shut it you damn lecher…I DID nothing! And I know my position!" Inuyasha yelled.

'But how the hell did you know about Kikyo and all…?' He thought, clenching his hands in fists.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is finding lady Kagome. I hope we aren't too late." Miroku shook his head ignoring Inuyasha's yelling.

Sesshomaru continued to walk as his eyelids lowered a bit in thought.

__

"You cold-hearted bastard! Can't you see anything? Can't you see that I'm falling in love with you!"

Absurd…

"Absurd…." He muttered subconsciously.

His comrades looked up at him quizzical, he merely kept his pace as his eyes flickered ahead. The smell was getting stronger, much stronger. A finger went up to Sesshomaru's lips as he wiped them suddenly. For some reason the taste of blood was still on his lips…her blood. The thought sickened him that he had fed on her blood once again.

__

"Am I just an illusion….an illusion of Midoriko to you?"

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked up, his eyes narrowing a bit at the burned village. The village was in ashes but a mere small cabin was seen a bit away. The stench of blood filled the air, Kagome's and another scent they couldn't quite recognize.

A group of village people were seen gathering wood to try to rebuild their village. Some of the people had burns and scratches on their bodies but nothing too major.

Miroku stepped up first, making his way to the people with a serious expression. "Excuse us, but you wouldn't happen to have seen a pretty priestess around here?"

The villagers exchanged suspicious looks among each other before one responded with, "What's your business with her if we have…?"

Miroku sighed, he was tired and these people weren't helping him. That and he was terribly hungry along with his other companions.

"Just show us where she is! We don't have time for this crap!" Inuyasha ordered.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see Kagome coming from inside the cabin, holding a young fox demon child in her arms. She gave a surprised look when she noticed Sesshomaru, and the others behind the villagers.

"Wench, why'd ya leave like that? Having to make us look for you!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome blinked before responding, "I didn't think you guys would notice…but I felt a strong presence…I had to investigate."

Inuyasha turned red before snorting, "Feh, you're one stupid woman that's for sure."

Something clicked in Kagome's mind when she had heard Inuyasha call her wench. It was familiar….

__

"Ah, you've arrived at last wench."

"That demon! She had a dark presence to her!" Kagome exclaimed.

The villagers gave confused looks to each other. What was this priestess talking about? Sure, she had saved them but she was talking to these demons and muttering about dark presences.

Kagome turned to the village people giving a small smile, "Thank you for helping me but I have to go now."

They nodded as one of them answered back to her. "No, thank you. You are welcome here anytime….without demons though."

Kagome sweat dropped and gave a nervous chuckle still clutching Shippo in her grasp. The young demon child merely looked down in deep thought before tugging on her gi. She looked down at him confused and almost forgot she had him in her arms.

"I'm coming with you guys."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked.

"I promised revenge on that demon for killing my parents…so I'm going with you."

"Well," Kagome stammered, "I don't think that's such a good--"

"No," Sesshomaru interrupted her, "we don't have anytime to spare having demon children around."

Shippo glared at Sesshomaru and pouted angrily. He was talking to the priestess girl not that weird looking demon--or so he thought was a demon.

"Am too! I'm traveling with her!"

"It's going to be dangerous…are you sure?" Kagome asked giving a gentle smile.

Shippo nodded eagerly, while Kagome merely smiled again. The boy had spunk and determination in him. Something told her that he might actually help them in their quest after all.

"It's settled then…let's go!" Kagome exclaimed.

Bankotsu, Miroku, and Inuyasha sweat dropped and gave blanked looks at her sudden enthusiasm. Was she serious? Thinking about carrying along a demon child who probably couldn't defend himself with them. She had to be crazy…

"And what put you in the position to make such decisions…Kagome." Sesshomaru asked, but the way he said it made it sound like a statement more than a question.

Kagome gulped fighting down the blush that was rising on her cheeks. She had to be strong, even…even if he had rejected her feelings for him. She still cared about him no matter what.

"I-he has not family to go too. I have to protect him."

Sesshomaru gazed at her fully noticing the look of determination in her eyes. She wasn't about to back down at the request as far as they could see. The little demon however was glaring at Sesshomaru, almost clenching protectively at Kagome's gi. Sesshomaru knew that the child must be feeling quite arrogant to be getting all this attention at her expense. He felt irritated…

"I won't waste my time retrieving him if he gets kidnapped or hurt…he is not our concern." Sesshomaru stated.

"I know. I take full responsibility for him, that I swear."

Sesshomaru turned his back to her but turned his head to look at her one last time, "He's your responsibility…don't expect anything from me."

"I know." 'I know you don't care….' Kagome sighed mentally adding in her mind.

'I won't let anyone die anymore…' She thought.

**X**

**X**

"The priestess is quite skilled…"

Kagura growled at his comment; she was tending to her shoulder wound and was not pleased one bit with it.

"If you say so…however, to me she seems like an impudent wench." Kagura commented.

"Yes, but impudent women tend to taste better." Naraku commented as he licked his lips to emphasize.

"Your plans?" Kagura asked irritated.

"Hmm, oh yes…Kanna." He called in a low voice.

Kanna appeared holding her mirror as usual, her eyes blackened. "Yes, Naraku?" She asked in a low whisper.

"It's time for another round…Kagura take Kanna along with you. I'm sure the priestess won't be prepared for Kanna's ability."

"Yes….Naraku." Kagura growled summoning her huge leaf taking her and Kanna away into the air.

Naraku watched them leave, a smirk appearing on his lips. 'Will you survive through this priestess?'

A bit of Naraku wished she would then maybe he could have a bit more fun with her….

**X**

**X**

**Super Special Blabber 2:**

Blah, super long chapter…I hope you all enjoyed it though. I plan to add romantic moments later on so don't give up! Any who please review. See ya next chapter.


	14. Chapter XIV: Black

**Super Special Blabber:**

Woooh, back with another chapter just for you guys. (smile) I hope you guys aren't getting too confused…I know the whole background of this story is confusing. (tell me about it) And sooooo sorry for forgetting people (sighs) I really need to pay closer attention when I'm typing names up. (somehow I forget someone, somehow.) Anyways here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Is it time for this thing again?

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Black Blood:**

**X**

**X**

Kagome gave a small sigh carrying the small newly joined fox demon companion in her arms. He seemed a bit comfortable in her care as she fully noticed her other slacking companions. They looked tired--except for Sesshomaru of course, he looked as stoic as ever.

"Do you guys want to stop…I could try to make something to eat?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Feh, nothing you can make we can eat….you forget we're dead, wench!" Inuyasha growled. He was in a bad mood, very bad truth be told.

Kagome glared angrily before exclaiming, "Well excuse ME for actually thinking of helping you!"

A snicker was heard, their heads turned down to Shippo who was cradled in Kagome's arms.

"Why do you hang out with these losers, Kagome?"

Silence followed before Inuyasha's dark aura filled the area as he gave a glare that could freeze hell over.

"You….little BRAT!" A loud smacking sound followed…

"OW! Kagome, he hit me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled scolding him.

"It's that kids fault for getting smart!"

"That's NOT an excuse!"

"Uh-huh."

"Na-uh."

Sesshomaru gaze came towards them, his eyes twitching in irritation by their pointless argument.

"Silence!" He barked.

Kagome froze, she noticed Sesshomaru glaring at her the most. She couldn't stand it.

'Why me? Inuyasha started it!' She thought pouting a bit.

"I suppose stopping for a bit is a good idea." Miroku agreed.

"Miroku…" Kagome smiled at him.

'Yes, it's perfect…then I can steal away Kagome from them, yes it's perfectly planned.' He thought giving on of his lecherous grins.

"The leech is actually right for once.." Bankotsu agreed.

Kagome smiled brightly and noticed Sesshomaru give what seemed an irritated look. But it only lasted a second before his face turned expressionless.

"Very well, I suggest you three eat before we head off again." Of course he was talking about Bankotsu, Miroku, and Inuyasha--they hadn't eaten just about years now.

Shippo gulped and clenched onto Kagome's gi mistaking Sesshomaru's order as of them feeding on him and Kagome. Giving a gentle smile, Kagome patted Shippo's head and went to sit by a nearby tree and set up camp. It wasn't dark yet but probably in the middle of the day, the sun was beginning to drop barely.

Kagome saw Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Miroku exchange looks before walking away.

"You guys aren't going to kill someone…are you?" Kagome asked giving a solemn look.

She knew they fed on people's blood…live people, but she didn't want anyone else to die after all the bloodshed that had happened already.

"Eh, well lady Kagome we can't say we aren't--" Miroku started but was interrupted.

"We ain't killing anyone, got it? Hurting them is a different story though." Inuyasha added gruffly.

"But…" Kagome muttered.

"Of course we could always feed on your blood, Lady Kagome…I like that idea more than feeding on a random stranger, yes indeed." Miroku commented closing his eyes in thought.

A smacking sound was heard as Miroku yelped from the force on the punch on his tender shoulder. Bankotsu gave a sigh holding his fist from the blow and glared slightly.

"Stop that! Kagome already lost a lot of blood from that battle…!"

Shippo stiffened in Kagome's arms, she merely cooed him and tightened her hold on him. She knew he must be going through a lot now and he needed comfort.

"Be careful then…and no killing." Kagome remarked softly.

The three nodded and walked away slowly, leaving her by herself with Shippo and Sesshomaru?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called looking around.

He was nowhere to be spotted. Had he possibly left them when they were talking?

"If you're looking for that scary vampire guy, he left that way when you guys were talking.." Shippo pointed his finger to the right.

"Oh…"

Shippo noticed Kagome's down look as he jumped out of her hold and stood in front of her giving her a determined look. Kagome merely blinked confused, watching him clueless.

"I wouldn't worry about that scary looking guy! He could freeze hell over with that look and besides now you guys have me to protect and fight with you! I do after all have some magic tricks that will scare and fool any demon…" He bragged crossing his arms across his chest.

Kagome chuckled, "I'm sure you do Shippo…and you're right, he can take care of himself. I'm more worried about the other three, and the people they encounter."

Shippo placed a finger on his chin in thought before a light bulb shined above his head in idea.

"I got it! I'll go and follow them undercover!"

"Shippo, that's not the best--"

'Too late…he's already running off!' "SHIPPO!" Kagome called standing up.

Shippo turned his head silently still running off calling, "Leave this to me Kagome…after all you allowed me to travel with you so I'm returning the favor."

"He's gone…" Kagome whispered to herself.

Grabbing her bow and arrows, Kagome walked past the path looking around closely. If she was to be here she might as well try to find Sesshomaru. Her heart paced at the thought of being with him alone but she shook the feeling away. She had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid either.

"Idiot…" She mumbled.

**X**

**X**

Sesshomaru stood looking ahead, his gaze following the small waterfall ahead of him. The stream ran slowly but strongly as the water glistened beautifully.

__

"Am I just an illusion….an illusion of Midoriko to you?"

Sesshomaru raised a hand to his head which pounded hard from headaches. He didn't know why he was suffering from them but they must be from the memories that kept arising in his head. The memories he was sealed with--his memories of Midoriko.

"If I were to say yes, then would those pounding headaches go away?"

Somehow he seriously doubted it.

"Sesshomaru!" A voice called.

Turning around slowly he saw Kagome running towards him carefully, avoiding the rocks and slips that could occur if not careful. He watched her closely narrowing his eyes in thought. Her hair was blowing back beautifully, her eyes gleaming in the sun's rays, and the tight fit priestess outfit snug against her body. She looked nothing like Midoriko, it made him feel foolish to believe she was her when they first met.

'But their aura's are the same…' He thought.

"Ah, there you are Sesshomaru…I was looking for you, all the others left."

Stopping a few feet away from him, Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru walked towards her closing the gap between them. Her eyes widened and she felt her voice get stuck in her throat.

"They left you alone?"

"Uh, yeah, they told me they would be right back though." Kagome avoided his gaze as her eyes drifted to the right of his stature. She looked at anything to avoid looking at him in the eye, those amber eyes she fell in love with--she couldn't stand it.

"Why won't you look this Sesshomaru in the eye?"

"Ah, um, what makes you say that? I am looking!" Then to prove her point she allowed her eyes to drift up but stopped her gaze at his neck. She couldn't do it, she couldn't look up higher

She could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru's lips move into a frown or it could have been a normal expression. She really couldn't tell since her gaze quickly drifted down to her feet before he could spot her glance.

Her breath then hitched in her throat when she felt his hand push her chin up to meet his gaze. He left his hand in place under her chin, she could practically feel his warm skin and she relished the feeling of his touch

His gaze was cold, but a spark of fire was lit within those orbs. Kagome thought of it as her imagination, there was no way he could feel anything but coldness right now. His stoic expression proved that.

"Happy?" She asked sarcastic. She was surprised how bitter her tone came out, then again she couldn't blame it. He acted so cold to her even after she admitted her feelings.

'Well it's not like I expect him to be super nice…but just a tad more gentler.' She thought pouting a bit.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the smooth, silky skin of his thumb trace the skin of her lips. Her eyes widened, she glanced up to his gaze and noticed him looking down at them.

'Eh? Why is he staring…at my lips?' She thought blushing deeply.

"Perhaps.." Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to tuck on his lips.

'Gods…how does he manage to make a smirk look so, so amazing..' Kagome thought flushing at her thoughts.

"Hmph, you think you're so charming don't you? That girls will jump you in a second?"

Sesshomaru blinked obviously not expecting her comment, then again she was blunt. Spoke her mind often, especially when angered to that point.

"Depends," Sesshomaru replied coolly, "but then why aren't you 'jumping me' as you said? Do you not want to are just holding back, hn?"

'He's. mocking. Me. That. Asshole!' Kagome glared angrily, her cheeks flushing red from embarrassment, and anger.

In other words she was trying very hard to keep her anger in control. Though the way Sesshomaru's lips were still tucked in a smirk made it hard for her to do that. What nerve!

"In 'your' dreams," Kagome huffed, "there's no way I would do that to you of all people!"

The minute she said that Sesshomaru's expression vanished, he seemed to glare coldly at her. She could practically feel chills from his dangerous looking look.

"Do you deceive me?"

'Wha? What is the talking about…? Deceive him how?' Kagome thought giving a blank look.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your absurd words that you said a while back…about that emotion called 'love'."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a pretty red, quietly stammering obscene words she tried to control her feelings. She wasn't expecting him to bring it up, and yet he still acted cold towards it. She glared suddenly, and clenched her hands in fists at her sides.

"And 'you' said you didn't care about love! When you know you 'loved' Midoriko! I can't believe she actually dealt with you before sealing you! "

A low growl was heard as Kagome closed her parted lips, her eyes widened at her exclamation. She couldn't believe she had just said that, it was so cruel of her. Especially when she knew Midoriko had betrayed Sesshomaru's trust.

"Ah, I d-didn't mean to say that…I'm sorry." Kagome apologized bowing her head somewhat.

She hissed in pain when she was slammed against the nearby tree, Sesshomaru's towering figure in front of her. Her eyes widened in fright when she saw his eyes flash almost red, she could feel the hairs standing on her body. A low gasp escaped her mouth when she felt Sesshomaru lower his mouth near her ear to whisper lowly.

"Don't you ever, ever say that again. Understand?" He spoke in a low, dangerous voice that made Kagome shiver.

She could practically feel his warmth breath on the shell of her ear. The feeling alone made her stomach queasy and her insides churned.

Sesshomaru allowed his right hand to rest on the tree's bark and also blocked Kagome's escape on that side. Not that she could or would try because at the moment it felt as if her feet were cemented on the ground. She couldn't find the strength to move, her body felt paralyzed at fright.

'I'm scared of him….how can I be scared of the one I love? How can that be true?' Kagome thought as sweat dripped down her forehead. Shaking her head and thoughts she gave a defiant glare and held her hands in front of her for defense.

"I said sorry! Sheesh, no need to get all grouchy on me!"

"Sorry is not enough."

Kagome blinked as her lips parted speaking, "You want to give me a punishment? What are you going to do? Make me starve for days? Make me carve an oath in blood? Make me carry you till I drop? Make me eat things till I explode?"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow after she said all that. Now really, that wasn't what he was thinking but they did have their quirks. What did they make her do as a child?

'She's a strange girl..' He thought.

His left hand reached up grasping her Shikon jewel that was hanging around her chest. His fingers caressed and touched the smooth surface of the jewel, his fingers coming closely to touching her breasts, he saw Kagome stiffen.

'Good…but I'm not done yet.' He thought allowing a smirk to appear on his lips.

"No, I have an other idea for this 'punishment' of yours."

Kagome gulped, her cheeks immediately burning red at his comment. He was too close, way too close, she could practically see the pupil of his eyes. Those wonderful, amber colored eyes of his glaring down into hers.

"Uh, uh…that's n-not necessary!"

Still having that same smirk on his lips, Sesshomaru grasped the jewel in his clenched fist and tugged it forward and towards him. Kagome felt herself tugged up towards him by the Shikon jewel around her neck, she felt her breaths come out slowly.

"I think it is…" And with that he gave a hard tug on the jewel with Kagome intact.

There was a muffled sound before Kagome felt her whole body stiffen and numb, completely paralyzed and shocked. Boy, was she shocked! The force of Sesshomaru's tug at the jewel around her neck had made Kagome's lips smack right onto his. Her eyes widened big, she then felt Sesshomaru's hand release the Shikon jewel around her neck and replace his hand behind her head. He was holding her head in place to keep her from escaping.

'He's….KISSING ME!' Kagome thought, her heart thumping fast in her chest.

Looking ahead at him she noticed his eyes closed shut and his lips covering hers. Slowly she allowed her eyes to drift close and responded to him. His lips were warm almost rough, and pressing hard against hers, but she didn't mind.

'This…must be a dream. One dream that sure feels real. Yep, a really real feeling dream…oh, gods.' Kagome thought.

Her hands went up to clench his gi as she raised her neck up to deepen the kiss.

Though, it really wasn't.

**X**

**X**

Sesshomaru kept his usual cold expression while walking ahead towards the camp site. Behind him was Kagome tagging behind, her cheeks still flushed from what happened a while ago. She seemed uneasy.

'It was only a kiss, Kagome…I'm sure he gives them out all the time...grr! How dare he act like it was nothing--it was my first kiss! Well not really but to me it was!' Kagome thought to herself.

When they finally arrived, Kagome searched around looking for the others, but found nothing.

"Where are they? Are they still out?" She spoke softly.

"Probably, fools…they shall be fine. We should rest."

Kagome tossed her head to look at him, her hair tossed to her side when she did this. It gave her a beautiful appeal.

"I'm worried about them…they should be back by now."

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree behind him closing his eyes. "Then look for them if you please."

Kagome snorted giving an irritated look, "Fine I will!"

Turning her heels she walked away from him but not before giving a last comment.

"You're a cold hearted bastard!"

When she was gone Sesshomaru allowed himself to relax as his eyes drifted close in thought. He still was thinking of that 'punishment' he gave Kagome. If you can really call it that.

__

"I think it is…" And with that he gave a hard tug on the jewel with Kagome intact.

"Mph!" Kagome muffled under his lips that came crashing down on hers.

Her lips tasted sweet, and soft under his; he allowed his hand to release the jewel and push her head up to him to allow him further access to her mouth. She seemed to be hesitating for a second or so but soon she responded to the kiss and allowed her lips to press up against his.

Sesshomaru made a low, deep growl that rumbled in his throat when she responded. Kissing her fully he opened his mouth and enveloped her lips in his repeatedly. He felt her hands clench at his gi pulling him closer as her neck raised up more to meet his lips.

Wanting the little game to continue on he traced his fangs on her closed lips feeling her stiffen and gasp in surprise. Taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored the ridges and cavern of her mouth. Kagome moaned quietly while Sesshomaru felt something stir in him, then he felt Kagome's tongue met with his playing along. Gods, did it feel good.

But no, he was just doing this to teach her a lesson, that lesson to make him seem the superior one. The kiss was just a way to insure that he was in control not her, him the vampire lord, not her the mortal priestess.

His eyes opened as he pulled out of the kiss and stepped back fully aware. Kagome looked at him surprised dropping her hands at her side.

He had once again allowed himself to get lost in a kiss just like he did with Midoriko for that first time. Giving a cold stare Sesshomaru murmured, "There…now you know who's in control." His voice however, came out low, deep, and slightly husky.

Kagome's bangs came down to cover her eyes as a smile played on her lips.

"Yea, I see how it is…"

When she raised her head, Sesshomaru saw hurt flash in her eyes before she looked away.

Sesshomaru growled holding a hand at his head, it pounded heavily at his thoughts. He still couldn't control these horrendous headaches of his. He felt something still stirring inside him from the kiss he and Kagome had. He had never before had a feeling of such when he kissed someone, not that he usually did but it still irked him.

He placed his hand in front of him looking closely at his palm. His fangs stuck out from his side, he merely glared down with his cold expression still there but it looked almost irritated now, angry a bit.

'What does that mortal girl mean to me?'

**X**

**X**

"Shippo! Inuyasha! Miroku! Bankotsu! Where are you guys!" Kagome called out loud.

She got no response in the deep woods so she continued to walk in deeper. Clenching on her bow she looked around with caution, her footsteps heard softly in the dirt like ground.

'Where could they be?'

A soft clatter was heard, Kagome's eyes grew wide and in a minute she had her bow and arrow aimed and released the arrow. It flew in the west direction and another swish sound was heard. Kagome aimed another arrow and released it quickly as someone jumped up from the bushes. A chuckle was heard as Kagome quickly turned around.

"You!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, wench it is me…still alone I see." Kagura cackled evilly.

Kagome glared aiming another arrow carefully, she kept a stance and the noticed another girl with her. It was a small looking child dressed all in white.

'Why does she have a small child with her?' She thought furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're going to pay for hurting people of that village!" 'Including killing Shippo's parents!' Kagome aimed another arrow carefully on target.

Kagura smirked, "We shall see…Dance of the blades!"

Kagome squealed and jumped down, the blue colored blade like attack barely missing her skin. Glaring Kagome released an another that skinned Kagura's skin. She merely gave a small smirk and held that fan in front of her face.

"Dance of the dragon!"

"KYA!" Kagome ducked down as the huge twister came past her and across the path. Panting heavily Kagome aimed another arrow releasing it; Kagura ducked as well and aimed another attack.

"AH!" Kagome groaned when one of the blades cut a gash on her arm of her kimono. Holding her left arm in pain, she squinted one of her eyes glaring at Kagura angrily.

"Pathetic mortal, I shall make your death quick.." Kagura leered aiming her fan out to attack once more.

"KAGOME!" A cry called.

Kagome turned around quickly, "Inuyasha! Bankotsu and Miroku!"

"Heh, I knew I smelled something fishy…it's this demon here." Inuyasha gave a smirk showing one of his pearly fangs.

"Are you alright lady Kagome?" Miroku asked approaching Kagome slowly along with Bankotsu.

"Yeah, I'm fine…where's Shippo?"

'Four on two…not good, but I just need that wench to attack Kanna once with one of those arrows and it'll be over…' Kagura growled and aimed her fan.

"Dance of the dragon!"

"LOOKOUT!" Inuyasha yelled ducking out of the way.

Kagome yelped when she was thrown onto the floor by Bankotsu as he held her in his arms, covering her body. She screamed and saw Miroku clench his fist ducking beside them as well.

"We have to watch out for that attack.." He muttered.

"Leave it to me…I can get her!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha hollered and dashed to attack Kagura.

'Inuyasha, you fool!' Kagome thought sweat dropping.

Kagura and Kanna ducked to their sides when Inuyasha slashed down at them with his nails. His eyes widened confused and Kagura raised her fan and allowed it to smack him in his side. Inuyasha groaned and staggered back only to hear her chuckling.

"You pathetic half breed think you can take on me…a 'full' demon!"

Inuyasha growled loudly in anger clenching his fists.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called pushing herself out of Bankotsu's hold running to Inuyasha.

"Dance of the blades!"

Inuyasha and Kagome ducked out of the way as the blades came flying past Bankotsu and Miroku. They looked ahead and stood a stance prepared to fight. Kagome glared aiming an arrow closely noticing Kagura standing still, giving her a perfect shot.

'Why isn't she moving..? She wants me to attack her.' Kagome thought.

Furrowing her eyebrows she noticed the little girl standing closely now by Kagura and holding that eerie looking mirror in front of her. Kagome could feel a dark aura coming from the girl now, and it made her hairs stand.

'That isn't an ordinary girl….I better take her out first.' Changing her arrow's pinpoint she aimed it closely at Kanna and released the arrow. The arrow zoomed through the air shinning with Kagome's priestess aura.

"Kanna.." Kagura warned.

Kanna merely nodded and raised her mirror closer while it shined brightly by a white light. Kagome gasped when her arrow was stopped a hair before it targeted the mirror and held it in place by a invisible force.

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed holding her bow.

Suddenly the arrow was sent back fast with twice the force and power. Kagome's eyes widened and her whole world went black and white. All she could muster was a small yell of surprise and awaiting the pain she was about to feel.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

Squinting her eyes tight she felt her whole body numb. She was going to die, this was how she was going to die. Without, avenging her sister, without protecting the jewel…without…

'Sesshomaru! Save me!'

The sound of the arrow being stabbed in flesh was heard along with a masculine groan. Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome held a hand over her forehead from a bright light shinning in her eyes.

"Sessho…maru?" Kagome muttered trying to clear her blurry vision.

"Heh, not really." A deep voice answered back.

Kagome's eyesight cleared then, "Bankotsu!"

"Yea, that's my name alright…augh." He groaned holding a hand on his chest where the arrow had pierced his flesh. It was still there pierced in his skin and blood was dripping down his chest and even from his mouth.

"NO! NO!" Kagome screamed dropping her bow.

Kagura gave a triumph smile and closed her fan, "One down and three more to go." And without that said she summoned a huge feather and it took her and Kanna away into the sky. They vanished without a trace.

"Bankotsu! Please hang on!" Kagome yelled holding a supportive hand on his chest.

He fell to his knees then, and Kagome followed him down. Her eyebrows were furrowed down and her face looked in sheer terror, almost paled.

"Agh…" He groaned holding the arrow's end in his clenched fist.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! We have to do something!"

Inuyasha looked away, and Miroku looked sadly at her shaking his head.

"There's nothing we can do…look closely at the arrow." Miroku added.

Kagome looked at him confused and did what she was told. Gaping she saw the arrow had came right through in contact to his heart..

'It came in contact with his heart…no…' Kagome thought feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"N-no…this can't be! I-I can use my abilities to heal him."

"Kagome, that's stupid!" Inuyasha argued.

Shaking her head not believing one bit that she couldn't do anything. She had to help him someway, she couldn't let him die like this.

"Kagome…" Bankotsu murmured.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome looked down at him, her voice strained with emotions.

He allowed a smile weakly to play on his lips, "So you would cry if I was hurt, ne?"

"You idiot!" Kagome remarked trying to hold back the tears.

"I--need you to get this fucking arrow out."

"B-but…okay." Clenching the arrow's end in her grasp she gave a gentle tug and then yanked it out quickly. Bankotsu yelped in pain and fell back a bit before regaining his balance.

He smirked and grasped Kagome's chin in his fingers. Pulling her down towards him she felt her eyes widen and her heart pound in her chest.

"I remember this is how I had you when we first met." He muttered smiling lazily.

"Ah, right.." Kagome allowed a smile to appear while her eyes glistened with tears.

"Now don't cry…don't ever cry for anyone…doesn't suit the spitfire Kagome I met and cared for." Pushing her chin down towards him he kissed the side of her mouth, barely missing her lips.

That was all he got out before he collapsed on the ground, his eyes closing for the last time.

"BANKOTSU!"

Inuyasha growled and yanked at her arm trying to get her away from him. "Come stupid wench."

"NO--he can't b-be dead! NO!" Kagome screamed tugging her arm out of his grasp trying to get back to Bankotsu.

"Kagome.." Miroku muttered softly giving a sympathetic look.

"Dammit stop that! He's fucking dead!"

Kagome stopped struggling then allowing the words to sink in.

__

"You are a spitfire indeed. I do enjoy that in a woman."

__

"Sheesh, I leave you guys alone for one moment and already you're attacking each other like animals."

"Because you aren't."

She turned around then and hugged Inuyasha's chest to her body sobbing loudly. Tears she was trying to hold back rolled down her cheeks endlessly as she let out a loud cry of sadness. Inuyasha staggered a bit surprised at the gesture but then furrowed his eyebrow down giving a sympathetic look. He placed his hand behind her head frowning slightly.

"Kagome…" He muttered.

__

Kikyo's hair flapped behind her back while a little Kagome tagged behind her. Kagome looked up brightly, her short hair tossing back. Her eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity.

"What is death you ask? Death, is the final passing of one…the passing towards the heavens, when one's duty is done and they can go in peace." Kikyo answered wisely.

Death is black…fade away.

**X**

**X**

**Super Special Blabber 2:**

(Blows nose on tissue) Wah, I feel bad for Bankotsu, but assure this had to be done…his death I mean. Please don't be too angry and flame me just for killing him, a story has to have it's downfalls and twists now. (though I liked him) Well, I made it up with a semi-romantic moment--a kiss! (smile) Anyways please review and thank you to all those who reviewed and read last chapter. See ya next chapter!


	15. Chapter XV: Emotions

Super Special Blabber 1:

Yeaaaah, people were sad…and pissed that Bankotsu died. (I told you guys not to be too mad now) But it had--must have happened. (I had it planned) As for those who want me to bring him back to life, can't be done. (no one can bring back the dead) And there's the fact that many can't decide who they want Kagome with…(smile) I plan to have some drama of course, Kagome won't have it easy in this fic. So sit back and enjoy the 15th chapter of _Black Blood!_

**Disclaimer:** This is such a tease (pouts)! Well I own this plot and any own character I create, so nah! (sticks out tongue at disclaimer)

****

Black Blood:

X

X

"She's saddened isn't she?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to his black haired companion, his gaze softened a bit at the question.

"Seems so."

Miroku gave a sigh and ruffled his hair messily trying to think of something. Kagome hadn't taken Bankotsu's death well, and now was by the nearby lake sitting there quietly. Neither knew what they could say to comfort her.

"She just saw one of her friends die in front of her face…what can we say to her? It's alright? That would just be selfish of us." Miroku muttered leaning his arm on his knee to rest on.

"I know that," Inuyasha barked, "but it wasn't her fault either! It was that damn, wind demoness's fault."

"Yes, onto another note what happened to Shippo and Sesshomaru?"

"Pft, how the hell should I know?"

Miroku dropped his eyelids a bit giving a bored stare answering sarcastically, "How helpful you are Inuyasha."

There was a cry and Inuyasha clenched his fist giving an angry glare.

"No need to get all violent on this poor civilian now…I was merely offering my opinion." Miroku gave a fake innocent tone rubbing the bump on his head he got from Inuyasha's assault.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled and walked off in the opposite direction.

Miroku gave a small smile and leaned back on the tree bark behind him.

X

X

Kagome dipped her hand in the cold water making swirls appear in the stream. Her expression was pained and saddened while she gave a small sigh. Splashing water on her face, she held back a sob. Her arm was tied up in a bandage wrap from Kagura's attack but now the pain was numbing away.

'What am I going to do? I said I wouldn't let anyone else die but I did…I did!'

A tear drop fell down and made a little splash in the stream. Kagome rubbed her eye frustrated before slamming a fist on the ground.

"I…couldn't do anything." She spoke to herself.

"Kagome?"

Turning around quickly Kagome came face to face with Shippo, who was looking at her with a worried expression. He had followed Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Miroku into the woods but had lost them and barely now found Kagome.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed trying to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Shippo reached his small hand toward her and patted her head. "It's okay…I saw what happened."

Kagome furrowed down her eyebrows in pain, and bit her lower lip to prevent a sob from coming out.

"It was my fault…how can I help avenge my sister, when I can't even protect those I care about?"

"No, you're wrong," Shippo shook his head giving a determined look, "he chose to die to protect you! You can protect someone, you can save someone…you saved me!"

Kagome looked down before standing up abruptly, "Go with the others Shippo…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome didn't turn back but kept walking ahead.

'I don't know what to do…how can I protect them? How can I protect myself?'

Kagome's feet began to run while tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was running to but she was running.

'I need to see him one last time…just one.'

X

X

Sesshomaru was leaning back against the same tree bark, his eyes were shut and his mouth slightly parted. The moon was already in the sky and the night's darkness filled the area.

Kagome stopped running and spotted Sesshomaru ahead sleeping. She panted a bit softly and wiped away the tears she had running down her cheeks. Giving a saddened look she walked slowly and quietly towards him.

Sitting on her knees beside him she examined him closely. The moon's glow gave his face a fluorescent glow on his skin. He looked so, so…

'Beautiful…' Kagome blushed deeply at what she was about to do.

She never had that much courage but for her final goodbye she wanted to do this. Even if he most likely would awake and ask her what she was doing.

Leaning her face towards his, she felt her cheeks burn and her stomach twist with anticipation. Drifting her eyes closed she covered his parted mouth with hers. His lips felt warm underneath hers as she felt her heart pound and feelings swell inside her. She wondered if this was what Midoriko felt…what any woman felt in love.

Pulling away from him, her eyelids opened slowly giving a dazed look. She nearly jumped back when she saw golden orbs staring back into hers giving a fixed stare.

Kagome felt her cheeks burn red, she was caught red handed. Looking down Kagome fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"Um…s-sorry about that."

"What are you doing?"

Kagome felt herself winch at his cold tone and kept her gaze at the floor. How could she explain herself now?

'Well I was leaving and I wanted to kiss you goodbye….that'll never work.' Kagome thought.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say…say goodbye!" Kagome answered squinting her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows down.

She heard a rustling sound and then felt her arm yanked forwards, opening her eyes she found herself face to face with Sesshomaru who was now glaring at her.

"Repeat yourself." He demanded.

"Goodbye…like sayonara, you know the whole we separate ways thing." Kagome explained sarcastically.

"Do not speak that way towards me." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well then," Kagome glared, "don't treat me like a child!"

"A child would behave better."

"Damn you!"

Struggling in his hold she tried to hold back the hopelessness she was feeling at the moment. The vulnerability…

"Let me go! I have to go!"

"No…" Sesshomaru muttered harshly.

"Bankotsu's dead! Dead! And there was nothing I could do to save him! I have to go before you or the others are next!"

"What makes you think we cannot protect ourselves mortal."

Kagome stopped struggling then muttering softly, "because you all have a weakness as well…and the only reason I'm attacked is because of the Shikon jewel that I'm protecting."

Sesshomaru glared coldly, "You are about as foolish as Bankotsu was…that's why he's dead."

Kagome glared and yanked her arm out of his hold, she gritted her teeth angrily and clenched her fists.

"How dare you! He saved my life! You were sleeping when we were about to die! How does that make you helpful?" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome shrieked when she was pushed hardly onto the ground and her arms held down by her head. Her eyes trembled while she still kept an angry expression.

"Don't say that again. Do not make me seem the weakling here." Sesshomaru mumbled coolly.

"So does that make me the weakling? Then why do you keep me around? A 'possession' isn't worth that much trouble!"

Kagome saw Sesshomaru look away for a split second as if trying to figure that question himself. Though when he looked back down at her she knew what he was going to say was probably going to hurt her.

"Because you are Midoriko's younger generation…I will not allow her disgrace of me to continue by her tales of sealing me."

'I knew it…' Kagome thought clenching her eyes shut tight.

It hurt too much…right after she had just seen her friend die too. She wished he hadn't had died. She wished…

"I wish it was you instead who died!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru seemed off guard by her exclamation and Kagome took the moment to shove him off and run away. Sesshomaru looked after her as she left and felt himself growl in anger. Her words, surprisingly made him ache somehow…

Why?

"Why?" He growled out clenching his fists.

He wasn't supposed to care, she was related to that priestess Midoriko who had sealed him. Betrayed him…

'I care not for Midoriko…so why does her younger generation words effect me so?'

He couldn't understand why he was so confused at the moment.

X

X

'At least Bankotsu cared…'

'At least he never told me hurtful words..'

"At least he actually wanted to protect me…" Kagome muttered softly to herself.

"Who?"

Kagome jumped and found Inuyasha behind her giving a serious stare. Too serious for her comfort.

"No one…just no one." Kagome answered turning around and walking slowly away.

"Hey you, where do you think you're going?"

"It's Kagome! Sheesh, why is that so hard for you to say?"

"Whatever…anyways, maybe it is best that you go away for a while."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

Inuyasha was staring up at the moon with a serious stare. When he looked back down at Kagome she felt her cheeks burn for some reason.

"Just do what I say. Take the runt with you as well." Inuyasha ordered turning around.

Kagome gave a confused look and reached a hand out, "Inuyasha?"

"I know what you're thinking," Inuyasha answered turning around, "and he did want to protect you…more than anything, but you had no say in it. And…if I were in his position I would have done the same as well."

"Inu…yasha." Kagome whispered her cheeks a light pink color.

Inuyasha frowned as his cheeks flushed red, "Feh, don't get all mushy on me now."

Kagome smiled brightly while Inuyasha gave a dumbfounded look.

"Yeah…"

Inuyasha staggered back when Kagome walked up to him and grabbed him in a hug. He felt his cheeks burn red and his eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Feh, what did I say about getting all mushy on me, girl!" Inuyasha argued trying to pry her away from him.

Kagome pulled away a little bit looking up at him with her eyes in wonder. Inuyasha felt himself stiffen when he noticed how close she was to him. All he had to do was lean his head down a bit and her lips would come in contact with his.

Inuyasha shook his thoughts away and stepped back then.

"Sesshomaru will probably be looking for you."

"I already saw him." Kagome remarked bitterly.

"Then why is he right there looking at us?"

Kagome stiffened and turned around to see Sesshomaru glaring at them from the nearby tree. He didn't look so happy either.

X

X

Miroku sighed and stretched his arms out above him. He was tired, not hungry since well, they had fed a while ago, but he still felt uncomfortable. Like something was going to happen, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Miroku…" Shippo called walking towards him.

"Ah, hello there…Shippo was it?"

"Yea," Shippo nodded, "have you seen Kagome?"

Miroku scratched his head, "No, she must have ran off with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…and this is not the time for petty fighting."

"Fighting…why would they fight?"

A mysterious smile appeared on Miroku's face, "You'll figure these things out when you get older."

"Like how old? A hundred?"

Miroku groaned slapping a hand on his forehead. "I'm not 'that' old now."

"Then how old are you?"

"Hmm, yes," Miroku closed his eyes nodding in wonder, "how old am I indeed?"

Shippo fell down anime style, sweat dropping.

"You don't even know!"

X

X

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said surprised.

"We must talk. Now." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome glared placing her hands on her hips, "Don't you order me around…ask nicely! I'm not a dog!"

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Inuyasha remarked turning around.

"Inuyasha…you don't have to go." Kagome commented.

"Yea," Inuyasha answered, "but I don't like being around that bastard."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him but he merely raised his hand in a wave to her, while walking away.

Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru giving an irritated look.

"What?"

"I never knew you enjoyed fooling men along in your game. That dead priestess was the same way." Sesshomaru remarked frigidly.

"What are you talking about? 'Fooling men', I'm not fooling anyone!"

"I care not if you fool or deceive my idiotic half brother but when it comes to me you have crossed your boundaries."

'What is he talking about?' Kagome thought furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't understand.." Kagome blinked confused.

"You kiss me, then run off to hug my half brother."

'Eh….oh…' Kagome thought allowing a smile to play on her lips.

"Are you jealous?"

Sesshomaru kept his expression unfazed and answered coolly, "No, I am merely wondering if your intentions are as they seem."

Kagome sighed tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. She couldn't understand him sometimes; sure she didn't mean to say that harmful thing to him earlier but she couldn't stand how he acted. Plus sometimes she couldn't control what she said, especially when she was angry.

"I'm sorry about earlier…I didn't mean to say that, I'm…glad that you aren't dead." Kagome apologized.

'Geez, Kagome…what is this? Apology number two..?' She thought bored.

Sesshomaru merely quirked one of his eyebrows and walked towards her; he stopped a bit past her and looked ahead while Kagome turned around to face his back.

"No need."

Kagome smiled softly and nodded her head closing her eyes briefly.

"You know you are an okay guy when you aren't being an icicle."

Sesshomaru turned around looking at her strangely at her comment. Kagome blushed lightly and looked down at the ground.

"Ah, never mind."

"Mortal, tell me more of this emotion you call 'love'."

"My name is--what?" Kagome stopped looking at him confused.

"When I was sealed with these beads…I may have lost all of my emotions and forgotten some of my memories, I suppose that was the effect of Midoriko's spell. And why I have all these headaches…"

'But these headaches only trigger when I'm feeling something other than nothingness.' He thought to himself.

"Lose all of your emotions," Kagome looked at him strangely, "that's not possible. No one can entirely forget how to feel happiness, sadness, anger…love."

"You think I don't know that…I know myself more than anyone ever could."

Kagome sighed, "Love…well it's something very complicated."

"You said you felt it towards me."

She blushed deeply stammering, "Ah, y-yeah I did say that. Well um, love is when you want to protect someone so much. When you want to see that person whenever you can, even if it's just a glimpse. When you feel so many feelings around that one person, and that person can make you feel like nothing else matters."

Sesshomaru looked at her intently trying to take in all that she said. He felt foolish to have to ask her how to feel, but it seemed like she was the only one that could answer. He felt she was the only one he could believe.

"So, did that help…even a little bit?" Kagome asked almost with hope in her voice.

"You love my half brother."

'Eh?' "What?"

"I clearly saw you two a while ago…I'm not blind."

She shook her head giving a pained look, "No, I don't. How can you say that? I-I already told you…that…that I loved you."

Sesshomaru gave her a glare before turning around and began to walk away. Kagome ran after him and grabbed his gi from behind in her clenched fists.

"I'm not lying! I-I can prove it too!" Kagome exclaimed.

'Way to go Kagome…how can you exactly prove this to him?' She thought to herself.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked coldly looking back at her.

'People always say actions speak louder than words, right?' Kagome gulped reaching her hand up to grasp the collar of his black gi.

She stepped up on the tip of her toes allowing her eyes to drift down some. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't believe she was about to do this. She liked how his lips tasted on hers though, how sparks would run down her body. She felt her lips graze his when a loud yell was heard.

Kagome quickly pulled back and looked in the direction of the yell, her eyes wide in recognition.

"Miroku!" She gasped.

X

X

Miroku fell against the floor as a huge boomerang bone flew through the air quickly in a smooth motion.

A girl was ahead of him giving a determined glare. She raised her hand up and grabbed the big weapon carefully in her fingertips. She had long raven colored hair that was tied up in a ponytail and dark colored eyes. She wore a dark colored ensemble of the color black that consisted of a black strapped shirt and a black hakama.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled throwing her weapon again.

Miroku ducked flipped to his side glaring at the girl confused at her sudden assault. Here he was minding his own business when this girl comes out of nowhere attacking him.

'Ah, yes, a very beautiful girl at that…' Miroku thought.

"Miroku!" Shippo called watching from afar.

"Run Shippo," Miroku yelled, "run while you can."

Shippo watched helplessly while the girl attacked Miroku with her boomerang bone, knocking him to the ground. Miroku groaned as he fell to the ground on his rear, and looked up to find the girl's weapon pointing at his neck.

"Well, I've never been knocked off my feet by a girl before." Miroku joked giving a grin.

"Silence vampire…you shall not get away."

"Miroku!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

Kagome was running with Sesshomaru walking behind her slowly, he never ran unless completely necessary, and he felt no need at the moment. Inuyasha was running from the opposite direction of the two.

"I see there are more of you….in the name of the slayer clan, I, Sango, shall destroy you vampires!" The girl exclaimed slashing through the air with her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku gave a yell rolling to his side to dodge the attack as the weapon sliced the air with a strong force of power. Jumping to his feet Miroku took a stance while the others behind him looked on.

Kagome gasped holding a hand by her mouth in recognition.

'She's….a vampire slayer…'

X

X

Super Special Blabber 2:

And this wraps up another chapter….(smile) Actually this chapter focused more on Kagome's relationship with Sesshomaru…and maybe a tad with Inuyasha as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I was extremely happy when last chapter I saw all the reviews and comments I received--some sad and well, pissed like I said a while back. (sweat drop) Well something tells me you guys are going to get pissed quite a bit in this story--the drama! Now, I must try to type up the next chapter….till next chapter.

A BIG thanks to all my reviewers so far… and I think from now one I'll just respond to questions to you guys individually who asked…yea, that sounds good. (smile) So incase you ask a question (or catch on quickly) I won't spoil it for others who haven't noticed or picked up on it. And while some of your questions will not be revealed till later chapters, like the whole Midoriko sealing the vampires deal.


	16. Chapter XVI: Nightfall

Ultra Super Special Blabber:

So, Sango's in the picture now. And this is the sixteenth chapter at long last. I'm tired…and school finally started so I won't update for a while. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** This is such a tease (pouts)! Well I own this plot and any own character I create, so nah! (sticks out tongue at disclaimer)

****

Black Blood:

X

X

Sesshomaru glared and flexed his claws in warning. He didn't expect to find any vampire slayers around these areas, but he wasn't about to let them push him around. Kagome glanced at the girl who called herself Sango. She was giving a determined stare and holding her boomerang bone in an attacking stance; she definitely wasn't about to back down even though she was outnumbered.

"Miroku!" Kagome called.

"Stay back Kagome! This girl is dangerous!" Inuyasha warned flexing his claws as well. He didn't like this girl; he knew how dangerous those vampire slayers truly were, even though they are human.

Kagome gave him a quizzical look and turned back to Sango giving a confused look as well.

'Dangerous…but she's just a human girl. She looks just about a year older than me.' She thought.

"Foolish half breed, I shall take care of her." Sesshomaru remarked reaching into his robes to pull out his sword. The sword glowed with a dark aura under his grasp as he narrowed his eyes.

"Say what?" Inuyasha growled.

Sango narrowed her eyes glancing around trying to find a perfect way to attack. They seemed distracted at the moment, leaving her the perfect opportunity. She gave a yell and swung her boomerang bone with a powerful swing and threw it towards Sesshomaru. She expected it to hit him, but surprisingly he merely gave her a cold glance and stepped out of the way just in time.

'What?' Sango thought confused.

'This is no ordinary vampire that's for sure. I better get rid of him first, then the others.' She thought catching her Hiraikotsu, and charging towards Sesshomaru with it aimed.

Sesshomaru gave a cold glare and blocked the attack with his sword the Tokijin. A spark appeared from their combined attacks, while Sango gave glare trying to hold her stance. She ended up being staggered back a bit but she caught her footing in time and held her stance.

'His aura….it's remarkably strong.' She thought furrowing one of her eyebrows.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango glanced towards her finally noticed her, she didn't appear to be a threat. She looked merely like a human about the same age as herself.

"So, dragging around a human girl for dessert you bastards!" Sango growled attacking again.

Sesshomaru blocked again and they continually attacked each other, mostly blocking the attacks aimed at themselves.

"I've had enough of this." Inuyasha muttered aiming his claws for an attack.

"No Inuyasha, we should not interfere, and by the looks of it that girl is losing…such a shame, she is quite beautiful." Miroku closed his eyes nodding.

'I could only image how my hand would feel on her rear, yes a true tragedy it will never now.' He thought.

Kagome looked back to the fight and noticed what Miroku was talking about. Sango seemed to be sweating and panting a bit tiredly while Sesshomaru attacked her numerously and all she could do was block his attack.

'This is wrong.' Kagome thought clenching her fists.

Her glance turned towards Shippo to notice him giving a slight frightened expression. He probably was having sudden flashbacks or so.

'No, this can't happen.'

"Kya!" Sango yelled when she was thrown back from the attack and landed on her rear ungracefully. She squinted one of her eyes in pain and tried to grab her weapon only to find Sesshomaru's foot kick it away forcefully.

She groaned and looked up to see the edge of his sword aimed at her face. She glared angrily and gave a defiant stare; she was not about to plead for mercy.

'Not a chance in hell.' Sango thought.

"Foolish mortal thinking you could defeat me, a dark lord. However, for your human body I shall make your death quick and painless." Sesshomaru taunted.

He raised his Tokijin back on full intent of shedding her blood when he felt his arm grabbed from behind. The grasp was somewhat weak compared to his but it shocked him and he turned around giving an angry growl at being interrupted. What he didn't expect was the person to who was trying to stop him.

"Kagome…" He growled out.

Kagome had her eyes squinted down, sweat dripped down her forehead and she hung onto his arm that had his sword in grasp with as much power she could muster. She was a bit frightened but that didn't stop her from trying to stop him.

"Stop it, she's just a human girl like me. Don't kill someone for no reason."

"No reason, mortal she tried to kill Miroku and me for that matter. She's a vampire slayer as well, she deserves to die." He remarked harshly.

Kagome opened her eyes glaring angrily at him, "Who gave you the right to say who deserves to die? You can't just say someone deserves to die! No one ever does deserves to die!"

Sesshomaru gave another growl and lowered his arm, immediately shrugging Kagome's grasp on him. He turned towards Sango who seemed to be giving a confused look at Kagome and himself.

"Consider yourself lucky now, but next time you won't be so lucky." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned away, walking away.

Kagome sighed and turned towards Sango giving a sheepish smile.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

X

X

"So, you're a vampire slayer correct?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "Yes, I've been a vampire slayer for quite sometime now."

"Oh, well that's an interesting lifestyle." Kagome gave a nervous laugh.

The two were sitting on logs in the plains after the whole battle. Sesshomaru had disappeared shortly after, probably angered by the whole situation leaving only Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku in the small campsite area.

"I appreciate you saving me, but I have no intention of joining your little group." Sango added.

"Huh?" Kagome muttered looking up at her along with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I despise vampires and am to kill them 'all'. I intend on doing that, and am only returning the favor by allowing them to live for now."

Miroku smirked looking up at the sky, "Somehow I feel as if your hatred is not directly truly towards us but someone in particular of our kind."

"Shut up, you vampire." Sango growled standing up abruptly.

Miroku gave a small smile almost knowingly before shrugging carelessly, "I go by the name Miroku, not vampire…and you said your name was Sango, was it not?"

Sango looked away muttering a small "yes". Miroku had hit a sore spot no doubt as he noticed.

"I have to go now, but as I said consider yourselves enemies next time we meet." She warned grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome reached out a hand giving a confused look, "You could travel with us if you like. I would like to have another girl traveling around."

Sango turned around giving a small smile, though it seemed almost saddened, and lonely as they noted. "Thank you…Kagome, but I travel on my own. Hopefully we won't meet on the battlefield anytime soon."

"Wait." Miroku called walking towards her.

Sango gave a confused and slightly on guard look as Miroku approached her. "What?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to travel with us, we're not as bad as we seem, well maybe Sesshomaru is a bit cold. And of course, Inuyasha is a hot-headed idiot."

"Hey! Speak for yourself you bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

'Point taken…' Sango thought giving a bored stare.

"Yes, I'm for sure vampire. Now if you would--eh?" She muttered stiffening immediately after.

A hand seemed to have crawled up and was now on her rear giving a gentle rub. She felt her face heat up as the blood rushed to her face. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome shook their heads and looked away when they saw the murderous glare Sango gave.

"PERVERT!" She yelled slapping Miroku hard against his cheek.

He yelped falling back a bit while Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu aiming it, ready to attack the pervert that allowed his hand to come on her body.

'And he calls himself a vampire…!' She thought heatedly.

"My, I must say it was worth the slap indeed." Miroku smirked looking down at his hand that had touched her.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to kill you now!"

Kagome gave a bored stare and looked down towards Shippo. "Shippo, look away for your own good now."

Miroku was waving his hands in front of him trying to look innocent. He gave a small smile and sweat dropped noticing the angry slayer approaching him with her weapon intact.

"Now, you wouldn't kill me after saying you would spare us for the time being."

Sango growled holding her Hiraikotsu in place still very much angered at his antics. She had said that, and she was not a girl to go against her word not matter how angry she was at the moment.

"Consider yourself lucky you perverted vampire." Sango commented placing her boomerang bone on her back.

Miroku allowed a playful smile to appear, "Understood Sango." He replied allowing her name to roll off his tongue slowly.

Sango glared and turned around quickly stepping away. She gave a hidden smile when they couldn't see it and waved before walking off.

Kagome sighed and waved back feeling a bit down. She really would have liked to have her around with them.

"Kagome?"

"Eh?" Kagome muttered waking from her thoughts.

Miroku gave a small smile, "We should probably move along as well…too bad we've lost Sesshomaru for the time being."

'Oh why me?' Kagome thought dreading the thought of having to face him now.

"Leave him alone, we don't need him." Inuyasha added crossing his arms across his chest.

Kagome gave a small smile and shook her head. "It's okay, I'll go look for him now. Why don't you two go get some firewood, we might have to camp here."

The two vampires merely nodded dumbfounded.

X

X

"Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Kagome called walking deep into the forest.

She sighed lowly and gave an annoyed look. He was always, always, running off like this and never telling anyone a thing.

'He acts like such an idiot!' She thought.

Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him ahead trying to shrug off his gi. She blushed darkly seeing him drop it to the ground and his bare chest was visible. He was well built that's for sure; Kagome blushed even more and tried to avoid her gaze.

'He's going to see me…' She thought.

She looked up to see him kneel by the water stream and splash water on his face. He looked almost…frustrated. She furrowed her eyebrows down confused and saw him stand up and get dressed again. She gave a small "ep" when she noticed him look in her direction as she tried to hide behind the tree.

"Come out Kagome…I know you are there." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome gave a sheepish smile and came out slowly, wondering if he was angry.

"Eheh, sorry…..I was wondering where you were. We have to keep moving….and Sango left us by the way."

Sesshomaru looked away quickly and stood up walking off. "We should. Come…"

Kagome blinked dumbly before walking with him, she wondered if she had really seen him look frustrated or was it really her imagination.

She looked up and noticed that it was getting late, she wondered if there it was a full moon tonight.

"Just do what I say. Take the runt with you as well."

Kagome looked down in deep thought, remembering what Inuyasha had told her. 'He seemed…almost eager to get me to leave…and he was staring at the moon with a look of concentration.'

She looked to her side to see Sesshomaru looking ahead with a almost concentrated stare as well. Her mind raced with thoughts…

Meanwhile Inuyasha sat in a tree looking up at the sky in his deep thoughts. He knew what day it was, his hands clenched in fists as he gave a wary look.

Night of the full moon…

X

X

Kagome awoke suddenly and sat up quickly looking around alarmed. She was sleeping at the campsite but was awoken by some magical essence she had felt. Earlier her and Sesshomaru had arrived at the campsite were Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting and decided to stay the night since it was getting late. Surprisingly as Kagome looked around she saw Inuyasha out of sight, only Sesshomaru and Miroku were sleeping slightly against the trees nearby.

She sighed almost expecting to see Bankotsu sitting by her sleeping soundly like he used to. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought of him being gone for good. Standing up quietly and giving a stretch she looked up at the sky to find a full moon in place, it was shining brightly and beautifully in the star-gazed sky.

Walking away quietly as she could she looked around trying to find Inuyasha. She knew he had been acting a bit…distant ever since he mentioned the whole full moon thing.

'Is there something with the full moon that…worries him?'

A wind gust blew in as Kagome's hair blew to her side and her eyes stared ahead. Ahead of her she saw the back of Inuyasha, he was just….standing there not moving. A dark presence filled the area; Kagome looked alarmed and worried as she approached him slowly.

"Inu…yasha?" She muttered softly.

A growl was heard while Kagome staggered back a bit surprised. It sounded so evil and full of darkness…

"Inuyasha!"

"Why did you follow me…I told you to stay away." He growled darkly.

"I….I was worried about you. What is going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice rising slightly with fear.

Inuyasha turned around suddenly and Kagome eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. 'Inuyasha…?'

He looked different, his presence even felt different; but what got Kagome was that his eyes were red, with the pupil a bit blue, his golden eyes seemed glazed over with that red color. He even had purple colored stripes on his cheeks like Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome…ugh, leave…now!" Inuyasha growled and held his head in pain.

Kagome gave a defiant stare and shook her head at him clenching her fists. She was not about to leave him when he looked in so much pain right now.

"No, I will not! I'm not about to leave you…what is going on?"

Inuyasha continued to hold his head in pain and squinted his eyes trying to control himself. He needed to control himself right now more than anything…especially with Kagome here.

"It's…the night of the full moon…guh, I…become _full_ vampire when…this night comes. I'm not safe to be around….leave now dammit!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock after hearing what he said. Night of the full moon….becoming full vampire? She didn't understand any of this, what she did know was that Inuyasha seemed to be in terrible pain at the moment.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out and reached a hand towards him.

It happened so fast that she barely even saw it coming. Next thing she knew was that she was on her back on the ground with Inuyasha on top of her growling darkly. She managed a gasp when she felt his hands grip her arms to the floor and felt his warm lips on her neck. She squeaked in surprise when she felt one of his fangs seep out and nip at her neck lightly, not biting just yet.

"I-Inuyasha…what are you doing? Stop it!" She exclaimed trying to wiggle out of his hold.

He didn't release his hold and seemed to hold her arms down even tighter. He growled out in warning lowly and Kagome felt her body go numb.

'What's going on…? He's a full vampire so…he must be hungry….oh boy this is bad!' She thought as her eyes widened in recognition.

He wanted her blood….that must be it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and tried to release her hands from his grip.

'No please….not like this. I don't want to become a vampire….I still have to avenge my sister and…..and…'

She felt the weight on her go away and she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staggering back trying to control himself. He cursed loudly and slammed his fist into the nearby tree giving a dark growl.

Kagome felt her eyes go wide and her body turn rigid when she stared deep into his eyes as he turned to face her. She didn't notice it before but now, she did.

The person's face ahead of her was darkened, the shadows blocking his features. All she could make out was the golden irises that seemed to flicker for a split second red. Kagome squinted her eyes and saw his eyes all red except for a blue pupil.

"Inuyasha…you're…the one who murdered Kikyo…" She said stepping back.

Betrayal, anger…hatred….she felt those emotions now, but she also felt torn and confused. Inuyasha of all people would kill her sister!

"You….you bastard!" She exclaimed angrily and grabbed her bow and arrows aiming them.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly as his bangs came over his eyes giving him a sinister look. "You are like Kikyo…that bitch was helpless and pathetic…"

Kagome's hands shook as she kept her arrow aimed directly at Inuyasha. The anger and hatred was there but there was also sadness, pain. To avenge her sister would mean…

'To kill Inuyasha….' She thought.

"Kill me…you know you want to." Inuyasha mocked as he started to approach her slowly.

Kagome allowed her finger to pull back the string of her bow more. She could release the arrow now and be done with him for good. Somehow a part of her burned at the thought of killing him, even though he…

'He killed Kikyo, he betrayed us…I should kill him now!' Kagome thought.

'I must kill him!'

'Kill me…I know you want to. Just like Kikyo wanted to kill me because she was a priestess! I don't care, I don't care! No one cares! I didn't mean to kill her…I didn't mean to do it! All I can do is hurt people! No one can stay by my side!'

'Eh?' Kagome blinked clueless hearing and feeling the thoughts in her head.

They were his thoughts, his feelings, she could feel them so strongly as if she were feeling them herself.

'I don't fucking care!'

Her fingers slipped on the string and a zooming sound was heard from the release of the arrow. A "thud" sound was heard before Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms hugging him closely with tears falling down her face. The arrow she had released had stabbed into the tree beside Inuyasha, missing him.

'You just want someone to care….I don't want to become evil…I don't want to be filled with vengeance and anger. I don't!' She thought squinting her eyelids shut.

"Inuyasha! You're not alone! Please, you have to control yourself! I care! I do care! I don't care if you're half vampire, I still care!" She exclaimed.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck shined suddenly and his eyes flashed golden. Kagome opened her eyes and felt the bead around his neck loosen and saw it fall to the ground, the beads scattering. She looked up in surprise to see Inuyasha looking down at her bewildered, his eyes were back to their golden color and the stripes vanished.

"When they feel accepted...wanted by someone, when able to move on at long last. Only then will the beads around their neck be broken, only then will they overcome the darkness in their hearts…and be able to love, to feel." Midoriko's voice murmured quietly.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome muttered softly.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Inuyasha give a small smile and his hand went down to cup her cheek. She gasped in shock when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

'I'm…accepted….wanted…?'

He smiled slightly in the kiss; his eyes closed dreamily while Kagome stood still confused.

Yes, he finally felt he was….

X

X

'Inuyasha…!' Kagome thought as her face flushed red and her eyes wide in shock.

He was kissing her! Just like that kissing her, and she couldn't push him away somehow. Her body was numb, and all she could do was watch in surprise and confusion.

The full moon night was over it seemed as the sun was beginning to rise at long last. She felt Inuyasha's hands wrap around her waist and he deepened the kiss. She squeaked in reply when she felt his fangs nip down at her bottom lip slightly piercing it. The taste of iron and metal filled her taste buds a bit as she tasted her blood from the slight cut he had made.

She almost choked on the taste of blood and finally seemed to be aware of what was going on. She pushed Inuyasha at his chest and moved her head to her side disgusted at the taste of her blood.

"Inuyasha! W-what are you doing?" She stammered feeling her cheeks burn red.

"Kissing you, what does it look like?" Inuyasha grumbled and grabbed her chin pulling her lips back up to his.

She gasped and her eyes widened again feeling his lips on top of hers once again. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! His lips were so warm against hers; she could feel her head spinning, but couldn't figure out why.

Sesshomaru's image flashed in her mind and she fully regained her senses; she shoved hardly on Inuyasha's chest and managed to push him away from her. Her eyes were wide and she placed her hands over her lips in shock. Inuyasha blinked and gave a somewhat dejected look but hid it quickly when noticed.

"I-Inu…yasha?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha allowed his bangs to cover his eyes and turned around quickly. "Let's go back now." He ordered lowly and started walking off.

Kagome held a hand out muttering his name softly but stopped when she saw him continue to walk off.

'Why…did…you kiss me?'

X

X

X

"Every half-vampire goes through a stage in which they turn full-vampire…"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to see the sun fully up in the sky. She sighed and looked around to see Inuyasha gone; he had been gone since he had kissed her earlier. She had managed to follow him in silence and arrive back at the camp without the others knowing it seemed.

'I'm so confused….I don't understand any of this.' Kagome thought as her cheeks flushed red remembering the kiss Inuyasha gave her.

'I wonder what he's thinking now…'

She closed her eyes briefly thinking until a scream was heard and the ground began to rumble and shake roughly. She jumped up to her feet looking around alarmed and saw Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo as well looking around.

"What's going on?" Shippo exclaimed giving a scared look.

Kagome blinked and grabbed her bow and arrows ready to attack if necessary. She hoped she wouldn't have to but by the sounds of that ground shaking she knew she probably would have to.

Up ahead she could see a giant centipede coming towards fast; it seemed to have been attracted by the jewel's aura. It zoomed at them while they jumped out of the way just in time.

"Ah!" Kagome moaned as she slammed into the ground just in time.

The rocky ground scarred her body a bit and she sat up slowly seeing the centipede coming towards them again. Jumping to her feet, she aimed her bow and arrow and released an arrow. It pierced through the sky and managed to pierce the centipede's stomach as it cried out in pain.

'Got it!' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru walked calmly in front of the centipede as his nails glowed a bright yellow color; he then slashed doing a spin and blood seeped from the centipede's body. Kagome blinked watching him gracefully and calmly attack the demon; she pouted a bit.

'Guess I'm not needed…' She thought pouting a bit.

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked and looked up out of her daze to see the centipede rushing at her fast. This time however she didn't have enough time to jump out of the way. It swung its body down and smacked onto the ground causing a quake in front of her.

"KYA!" Kagome screamed flying into the air.

Her body flew back and slammed into the nearby stream; the current carrying her unconscious body towards the falls.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Shippo called running along the stream line after her.

Sesshomaru gave a cold glare and slashed twice with his nails and killed the centipede; its body falling to the ground with blood seeping out of it's wounds.

"Pathetic vermin…" He muttered, before looking up to see Miroku and Shippo running to try to get Kagome.

He gave a cold glare and walked towards them not caring to start running. He became aggravated for some reason and began to walk quickly towards them. Kagome's body continued to float along with the strong currents. Her eyes were drifted shut and her mouth parted slightly along with many scratches on her body.

"Kagome!" Miroku called as they reached the end of the falls. It lead down to a long fall to the river bend, luckily there weren't any rocks beneath.

"Move fool." Sesshomaru growled.

Miroku and Shippo blinked and stepped out of the way surprised by his order. Sesshomaru merely passed them and stood by the edge awaiting for Kagome's body to come along.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

He didn't finish asking his question however, since Sesshomaru jumped into the stream at that moment.

X

X

X

"Mmmm…" Kagome moaned in pain. She began to open her eyes slowly while the pain filled her body. She sat up suddenly with her eyes wide finally remembering what had happened.

"Ah!" She exclaimed holding herself expecting pain to come but it never did.

"Silence, mortal…do not speak so loudly."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked and jumped to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her. His hair and clothes were wet and his hair slightly drooping in the front--and yet he still managed to look dashing as ever.

Kagome looked down to see her clothes wet as well and scratches on her body.

"How?"

Sesshomaru gave an emotionless glance, "I followed after you when you fell down the stream…I managed to stab my sword into the rocks above this cave and get us inside before we hit the waters."

She looked around suddenly noticing themselves in a somewhat lit cave due to the glow of the moon outside of the cave opening. The water was running down from the stream and the river bend down below. Really down below.

"Ouch…"

Sesshomaru smirked at her late response and turned around looking at the falls. "Yes, as you say it…'ouch'."

Kagome pushed her legs up and hugged them slightly cold. "What are we going to do?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond at first and finally did in a low rumble. "We stay here for a while until I can think of a way for us to get out unharmed…"

"Couldn't we just jump down…?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Don't be foolish…I will not jump down this high a fall especially if I have to carry you along with me."

She blushed embarrassed and looked down not able to meet his gaze. 'Stupid…that was stupid of me to ask…' She thought sadly.

"So we are going to wait for Miroku and Shippo?"

"Seems like we have no choice…"

Kagome looked up meeting his gaze and was surprised to find him looking at her with a concentrated look. It made her face flush red, she merely looked down quickly.

'I'm stuck here alone…with him…?'

X

X

X

Ultra Super Special Blabber 2:

There, an extra long chapter to apologize for my late update. I've been busy with school work. (sighs) Well I'll get working on the next chapter then…thank you to all those who review! You guys help inspire me to write out this chapter despite writer's block. Love you guys, and see ya next chapter!


	17. Chapter XVII: Dream

Ultra Super Special Blabber:

I'm back. Deeply annoyed too--just found out my story was copied. Seriously, what's with these plagiarizers nowadays? (can you just stop copying other's ideas when they've worked so hard on them)

**Disclaimer:** This is such a tease (pouts)! Well I own this plot and any own character I create, so nah! (sticks out tongue at disclaimer)

::Recap::

"So we are going to wait for Miroku and Shippo?"

"Seems like we have no choice…"

Kagome looked up meeting his gaze and was surprised to find him looking at her with a concentrated look. It made her face flush red, she merely looked down quickly.

'I'm stuck here alone…with him…?'

X

X

Kagome looked out the opening to see the water dripping down the falls fast; her eyelids lowered and she gave a small sigh.

Reaching up, she touched her lower lip to find the lip pierced where Inuyasha had bit her by accident. Her face flushed red remembering and she quickly looked down.

'This is so complicating….'

She gave a small sigh and looked back up to see Sesshomaru staring out the cavern opening in deep thought it seemed.

'There he goes again with that concentrated look…what is he thinking about? I wish I knew…'

"It's going to get dark soon…"

"Eh?" Kagome blinked hearing his voice, and awoke from her thoughts.

Sesshomaru turned around to face her and repeated, "It's getting dark…."

"Ah, right."

There was an awkward silence until Kagome broke it by speaking again. "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait until Shippo and Miroku come for us?"

Sesshomaru continued staring out the opening still with a concentrated look ignoring her question.

Kagome frowned when he didn't answer. "Hell-oh?"

"Why did you follow after Inuyasha?"

She blinked in confusion at his question. 'How did he know I did…?'

"How do you know that?"

He growled, "I heard you wake up and wander off quietly towards the area Inuyasha was."

"You followed me?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer again but Kagome could tell he just didn't want to admit to so. His eyebrows were furrowed down almost irritated and angry.

"You know….about what happens to him?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Of course, that pathetic half vampire is as a child…uncontrolled, wild, when he transforms."

"You saw him and didn't do a thing?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes….I wanted to see if you could stand up against him. I expected that you wouldn't shot an arrow at him."

'He was testing me…agh!' Kagome sighed and slumped her shoulders downward.

Sesshomaru watched her closely and Kagome saw his eyes lower towards her lips. She blushed darkly when she saw him narrow his eyes and his face take in an expression of disapproval.

"He bit your lip…"

She shook her head, "No, no, he didn't mean to--he was kissing--ah, um, never mind!"

She saw a shadow near her and she looked up to see him staring down at her coldly. "I was correct. You do indeed love that half-breed."

Her eyebrows furrowed down angrily while she glared at him. "You are wrong idiot! I told you the truth when I said I felt nothing like that for him! You are a different story, but hey, what does it matter, not like you care about it!"

Sesshomaru released a low growl and sat by her glaring down at her. His eyes were flashing angrily, she could tell he was trying to intimidate her. She kept a strong expression and didn't back down all while glaring back.

"Lie."

"No!"

"Don't you lie to my face..." He growled darkly.

Kagome's shoulders shook, her whole body felt frozen by time. She clenched her eyes shut to try to get her thoughts in control.

'Why does it hurt so much…?'

Sesshomaru smelled the scent of salt water and stared confused when he saw Kagome's tears flowing down her cheeks. Her body shook whether from the cold or from the sad feelings she was feeling right now.

He gave a cold look before grabbing her arm and pushing her into his chest. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise when she felt herself fall into his chest and her hands laid on his chest.

"S…Sesshomaru..?"

"You're freezing…" He replied curtly as if that was to answer her question.

Kagome closed her eyes nodding, well knowing that it wasn't only the cold that was making her body tremble.

'Why…won't he believe me? Is it because all he ever will see me is as Midoriko's younger generation?'

She looked up slowly and saw his golden orbs staring down at her intently. Almost trying to read her expression by examining closely. To see her sincerity, her genuineness. Her eyes shinned with brightness and he saw her chest rising up and down rapidly due to her breathing speeding up.

When he bent his face down and pressed his lips to her, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt her whole body go numb. He was kissing her.

'Sesshomaru…' Kagome thought as she lowered her eyes dreamily.

It had to be a dream--that had to be it.

She kissed him back slightly eager to taste his lips on hers. Her arms swung up to wrap around his neck pulling his neck down towards her more. Her heart raced rapidly and warmth filled her body from head to toe.

Sesshomaru continued to kiss her slowly, tracing his fangs lightly on her lips. His eyes were wide open as he watched her expression closely. She had a dreamy, almost peaceful expression on her face while she kissed him back. Her lips were full, sweet underneath his, they tasted pure.

He allowed his fangs to nip her lips lightly and she gasped in response. He took that chance to allow his tongue to dip in and explore her mouth. His tongue traced and explored her caverns and played with her tongue slightly rough. A low moan escaped Kagome's lips and Sesshomaru felt himself smirk.

'So responsive…'

His eyes widened slightly, he then pulled away surprised by his actions. Why did he suddenly kiss her like that?

Kagome opened her eyes and watched him confused. His expression seemed bewildered.

"Sesshomaru…do you…do you care for me? Even a little bit?" She muttered softly touching her lips.

He had to if he kissed her like that! Unless….

'Unless he thinks of me as Midoriko…no…no…' Kagome thought feeling a stab through her heart at the mere thought.

"…perhaps. I, myself, am not too sure."

Kagome blushed and looked down not sure how to respond. "You're confusing, you know that."

He couldn't help but smirk a bit arrogantly at her response. She seemed to be taken back by his approach, though he himself hadn't planned it.

"Would you like to try it again then…?"

"Eh? What?…!"

Sesshomaru smirked and stared off again. She really was fun to play with at times. The way she innocently responded to his questions.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him staring off at the opening as well. Her eyes gleamed slightly whether happy or pondering about what had just happened. She wasn't too sure of what her relationship was with him.

'He…must at least be attracted to me.' She smiled slightly. That was enough for the time being…

Sesshomaru looked down at her and saw her slight smile and couldn't help but give her a examining stare. What was she smiling about?

Looking up at him she blinked and blushed lightly at being caught. "Um…so what do we do now to spare the time?"

He looked away immediately, almost urged at the question itself. "I do not care."

Kagome walked away and sat down looking up at him, "Okay, let's play a game then. It'll make the time go by faster."

'Game..?' Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'How old is she now..?'

"I care not for games…"

"Oh, come on! It'll be interesting…unless you're afraid of a little friendly competition." Kagome smiled innocently but Sesshomaru knew she was trying to tease him. He narrowed his eyes at her attics.

"And what will the one who wins gain?"

Kagome snorted, "Always to the prizes huh? Well, let's make it as we go."

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly, thinking about whether to go along with this or not. What could he lose? 'I'll win anyhow…' He thought.

"Fine…"

X

X

"Where do you think they are?" Shippo asked looking around.

Miroku stared down at the waterfall wondering how long a fall it was. He was sure that Sesshomaru somehow had figured a way to save him and Kagome. He was not one to be underestimated.

"They're out there somewhere…I know that much."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows giving a frown. He didn't trust his older brother being alone with Kagome, but now he couldn't even tell if they were both alive.

'Kagome…' Inuyasha clenched his fists then and gave a determined look.

'I'll find you…even if it takes me forever. Just hang on…'

X

X

Kagome blinked and stared in surprise. She had…'Shit, I lost!'

"I demand a rematch!"

Sesshomaru snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "You lost fairly…no need to act childish over it."

"Gah, I never lose at this game though!"

Sesshomaru stared coldly at her as she stared down at the sticks and stones. She was still debating on how she could have lost, she had been playing that game since she was two! And was a pro at it too, she beat all the other village children.

"Are you quite done?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Kagome pouted, "still can't believe you beat me at a game. Have you played before?"

"No."

'…..I lost…to…a beginner.' Kagome gave a gloomed expression at the mere thought.

Staring off, he looked at the sky and noticed that it was very dark outside. You could barely see unless your eyes were adjusted to the darkness.

"It's late…we should rest up for tomorrow when we'll find a way out of here somehow. I will not waste time waiting for those fools to find us."

Kagome blinked and stared at him, "….Okay then."

She heard shifting sounds and saw him lean his back against the wall beside her. He closed his eyes and seemed to try to fall asleep despite him being nocturnal.

"Hey…" Kagome laid on her side and looked up at him.

He merely kept his eyes closed and tilted his head to the side somewhat to tell her she had his attention.

"What…is your request? What you want…?"

"…nothing. I desire nothing."

When she was about to ask him further she was surprised to have found him fast asleep.

X

X

"He's changing…"

'Huh…who's changed…? Who…are you?' Kagome thought tossing in her sleep.

"He's slowly developing into a different person…you must kill him now!"

'Who…are you talking about..?'

"Sesshomaru! Kill him and seal him along with the others before they betray you!"

'Midoriko…!' Kagome's eyes then flashed opened surprised and she sat up quickly looking around anxiously.

All she saw was darkness and she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did she noticed the sun beginning to barely rise lowly. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru still sleeping, she then relaxed and lay back down.

'It…was just a dream.' She thought staring up at the cave ceiling.

'But it felt so real…Midoriko--why must you keep telling me to kill him? To kill Sesshomaru…would be killing the one I love…I cannot do that….I just…can't….' Kagome's vision blackened and she fell back asleep.

X

X

Dizziness….

That's what he felt at the time being. His body felt numb…the air being sucked out of his lungs every second and he could do nothing to stop it. His eyes flashed open then alarmed and adjusted to the darkness.

He felt gentle hands wrapped around his neck holding on tightly trying to suffocate him. Whoever it was had a tight grip alright and didn't seem to be backing off even if he was now awake.

Growling, Sesshomaru reached up and griped the person's hands off his neck and into his grip tightly. Who the hell did they think they were?

"Just who in the hell are you?" He growled darkly.

The dark moonlight came in and his attacker's face came in view. He didn't need to get another glimpse to know who it was.

"Kagome…" He glared angrily.

The raven haired girl was panting heavily giving a glare back as her hair was in a disarray. She was wearing a pink robe which was loose at the sash and her chest was slightly in view. She lay on top of Sesshomaru her hands now in his grip, she had been trying to strangle him to death in his sleep.

"What are you doing..?" He demanded.

When she didn't respond he tossed on top of her still griping her wrists but tighter now in anger. She squealed in surprise staring up at him and struggled a bit in his grip.

"I asked you a question…answer it now, human."

"Trying to kill you…fool!"

His eyes narrowed, "That much I know. Why?"

Kagome smirked, "Because you let your guard down…because you love me now. Don't deny it…you just made love to me. Pathetic--to fall for a human priestess once again."

"Silence!"

"You're weak. And you call yourself a lord."

"Be silent!" Sesshomaru barked.

"I'll kill you…I will not let you live!" Kagome yelled and her image changed to Midoriko suddenly. Her violet eyes glowered with hatred and she struggled. "I will kill you!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open suddenly as he quickly glanced around. The cave was silent, nothing seemed to be wrong. He looked to his side and spotted Kagome sleeping soundly.

'Was….that all a dream?' He thought as he held a hand up to his forehead.

"Because you let your guard down…because you love me now. Don't deny it…you just made love to me. Pathetic--to fall for a human priestess once again."

His fists clenched tightly and his eyes narrowed, "Love…?"

X

X

"I think there's a way down!" Kagome pointed and looked outside of the opening as the bright sunlight came in.

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head and walked past her silently to look for himself. There was a way out it seemed. Kagome had managed to stab one of Sesshomaru's sword into the cliff side with a rope tied around it to climb down. It seemed sturdy enough from it's grip.

"Alright…I'll go down first." He muttered.

Kagome blinked and nodded staring after him. He had strangely been more distant this morning than before. She couldn't figure out why really.

'Sesshomaru….' Kagome thought.

Without another thought she followed after him down the rope carefully. What it may be she was going to find out one way or the other.

X

X

Ultra Super Special Blabber 2:

There….another finished chapter. Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers! You guys helped me a lot to get through writer's block. I'm off now….need sleep. (collapses)


	18. Chapter XVIII: Wake

**Super Special Blabber: (**gasp) It's been forever since I've updated my fics. My deepest apologies. School has been far hectic and now with college approaching the feeling of doom appears even more. Oh boy… Here's the long and awaited chapter XVIII.

**Disclaimer: **After 18th chapters it's fair to say I don't own Inuyasha…still. Wah.

**Black Blood**

**X**

**X**

The two climbed down and landed by the river bend near the water falls. Kagome's usually strong brown eyes now seemed filled with weary. It truly had been a long day last night.

And the kiss…

Kagome blushed at the thought of the kiss her and Sesshomaru had shared. It was filled with such passion, passion she didn't expect Sesshomaru of all people to be able to share. Especially with her of all people.

Glancing up ahead, she saw Sesshomaru continue to walk ahead, his expression stoic as usual. It began to irritate her. How could he just kiss her and act as if it never happened? How?

An un-lady like snort escaped her lips and she darted her glance elsewhere. She wondered how Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were fairing.

"We're getting close to them. I can sense their presence." Sesshomaru commented as if being able to read Kagome's mind.

"I see," Was her only response. She really wanted to see them. Even Inuyasha…maybe she wanted to see him the most. Then there was the kiss he gave her. Another slight blush came across her cheeks. This whole situation was beyond confusing. Sesshomaru kissed her but it seemed not because of love but Inuyasha… he hardly seemed to type to do that unless of…

_Inuyasha loves me…?_

**X**

**X**

Tired. Inuyasha was definitely tired. He, Miroku and Shippo had been walking alongside the bend for hours now. He refused to stop until he found Kagome though.

"Inuyasha I'm tired…" Shippo whined like a little boy.

"Tough."

Miroku chuckled knowingly, "Seems like someone is extra worried about Kagome."

A loud smacking sound was heard and Miroku was left rubbing his head painfully from the smack to his head from Inuyasha's sword.

"Shut up lecher."

Friendly bonding alright.

The scent came in then. The pure scent of almost jasmines. Inuyasha suddenly took off in a dash knowing the scent all too well.

_Kagome!_

He longed for her now. Despite knowing all too well that her feelings were directed to Sesshomaru, he didn't care. He'd make her fall in love with him instead because Sesshomaru would only hurt her.

_To hell with him…_

Thus the love triangle and increasing brother rivalry began.

**X**

**X**

A dark raven haired girl was sitting against a tree. Her eyes were closed in peaceful serene and yet the pained expression on her face was apparent. She could almost hear the yells and cries of her village as a gang of vampires bloodily tore their necks in a frenzy of bloodlust. Anger filled the young vampire slayer, and terrible agony.

Sango opened her eyes sadly glancing up at the sky. She had lost her whole family to that, and now she was alone forever.

Forever…

It was a horribly lonely feeling.

"_You could travel with us if you like. I would like to have another girl traveling around."_

She remembered the young priestess' words of kindness towards her. It now gave her a longing feeling for companionship. How many years had she traveled alone seeking revenge for her village. Far too long.

The vampire slayer stood up and picked up her Hiraikotsu and placing it strapped to her back. The long journey for her once again continued. Hopefully redemption and peace of mind came to her along the way.

**X**

**X**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and darted through the bushes to catch sight of the priestess. Immediately the priestess' weary eyes brightened and she whispered his name. She was far too happy to see him again.

"Inuyasha! Where's Shippo and Miroku?" She asked.

Inuyasha stopped a few steps ahead of her, a cocky smirk displayed. "They're in the dust behind me."

"Because…someone…was too eager…to see…lady Kagome…!" Miroku gasped out finally appearing from the bushes tired from trying so hard to catch up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed faintly at the comment. This earned a far too cold glare from Sesshomaru directed towards them, mostly Inuyasha.

Shippo dashed from behind Miroku and jumped into Kagome's arms eagerly. "Kagome!!" He wailed snuggling into her chest earning more glares from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"There there Shippo…I'm sorry for worrying you all. Thank you." Kagome wrapped her arms around the little demon boy comforting.

Miroku's blue gaze turned away glancing in the far distance. Sensing something. "We should head back on the road now."

"Yes." Kagome agreed glancing up at him curiously now. He seemed to have something on his mind at the moment. But it was definitely not the time to question. The raven haired girl was very tired as well and from the looks of it so were her other companions.

"Let's make a camp site."

"No," Sesshomaru immediately said, "We'll keep going."

Kagome groaned and shook her head. This again. He always had to make things difficult.

"Don't be such as hard ass." Inuyasha snapped, his amber eyes hardening.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a cold stare. He was really beginning to get tired of Inuyasha's comments. He put up with Inuyasha's idiocy for many years and now it was beginning to be quite intolerable. Or maybe it was his attraction to Kagome that was making it so.

Complex, this situation was definitely getting too complex.

"Quiet half-breed." Sesshomaru retorted back coolly.

And a fighting urge was beginning to dwell between the two after the comment.

_Oh brother.. _The other three thought tiredly.

"Now now you two, now is not the time for that." Miroku stepped in calmly.

The two brother gave a glare at each other before quietly resigning.

_Maybe the two finally are maturing_, Kagome mused to herself.

What a sight to see alright.

**X**

**X**

Sango jumped and hide back behind a tree seeing the five up ahead. Her head darted out glancing at them curiously. What fate to run into them again. The longing returned again…it made her want to walk out and greet Kagome. She held back, however, knowing it wasn't for the best.

"I have to avenge my family…and kill all vampires. She'll be upset with me once I kill her three comrades without remorse." She murmured to herself.

Without another word, Sango quickly dashed away into the opposite direction secretly. At least she thought secretly, unbeknownst to a pair of blue eyes that followed her departing figure.

Her long black hair fell with the gentle breeze that blew in. A soft sigh escaped the slayer's lips and her pace slowed down now farther away from the site of the others.

"Not going to say hello this time?"

Sango jumped and turned around quickly to see the dark haired vampire watching her intently, only a few steps away from her. How could he have spotted her?

"How did you…?" She asked puzzled.

"Your scent and aura are all too familiar with me Sango." Miroku added with a quiet chuckle.

"A stalker..and a pervert. What next?"

Miroku's eyes glint amused at her comment. She really was an amusing girl to him. Strong, spit fired but holding a deep sense of loneliness. It was the latter that attracted him the most to her.

"Care to find out?"

Sango rolled her eyes and looked away. "You wish.." Her expression seemed in deep thought before she added, "sorry."

He raised an eyebrow at this. An apology was definitely not something he expected from the young slayer. She seemed far too prideful.

"For?"

"Just sorry." She replied back turning around and continuing to walk without a further word. She was sorry they couldn't be friends. Sorry, that she had to kill him. Remorse…when did she ever feel remorse for having to kill someone of that kind? Maybe because he in a weird way was showing her kindness as well.

What the slayer didn't expect was for him to grab her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you--"

"Stay with us." Was Miroku's only response.

"Why should I? You know what I am…I could easily turn my backs on you all and kill you."

"Hm..I know."

Sango gave him a quizzical look. He was odd, very odd alright. But she felt a sense of calmness in her heart from his offer. And his eyes, they were so sympathetic. So offering. Alone, she wouldn't be alone again.

"Alright," She resigned.

**X**

**X**

"Sango?" Kagome called glancing up to see the young slayer walking along side Miroku. He had an almost smug look on his handsome features.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled out their weapons ready to attack as soon as they spotted her. Sango's expression went hard and she too reached for her boomerang bone.

"Hang on a second, I invited her to come along with us." Miroku explained holding a hand up to try to ease the two.

Kagome's eyes brightened, "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes…" Sango mumbled softly, her eyes darted to the ground.

Kagome jumped up and went and hugged the older girl. Sango stiffened in response but her eyes softened at the gesture. Affection… it made her feel whole again. Her attention was directed at Miroku who gave her a warm smile catching her glance. It made the young slayer's cheeks flush a light red and the glint of amusement returned in his eyes.

'Idiot…' She thought.

**X**

**X**

The sky was dark now that night had befallen it. The crickets chirped loudly and the stars set in the sky beautifully. Sesshomaru sat in the dark night away from the others wanting nothing more than peace. Inuyasha's behavior was far too loud to deal with. Especially at the moment.

"Sesshomaru?"

Not the person he wished to see at the moment either.

"Hn?"

Kagome walked over and sat beside the silver haired vampire. Her chocolate brown eyes displaying curiosity. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"I wanted to be alone." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh…oops."

A smirk spread across his lips at this changing the subject. "You must be pleased to have that slayer with us now."

"Sango," Kagome corrected shortly, "And yes…she's like the sister I never had." Her expression was wistful as she said this. Sure, she loved her little brother despite their feuds but a part of her always desired the close bond only sisters had.

Sesshomaru said nothing to this but closed his eyes silently. Kagome dared a glance at him seeing his almost peaceful expression.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

The question stirred something in him. When he opened his eyes they were glazed over with an unknown emotion. "…no."

"Liar…"

"I do not want any. End of discussion."

Kagome snorted. "Hard ass…"

The mimicking of Inuyasha's words made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes. It made him wonder how exactly close the two where. They had after all shared a kiss a few days ago, the thought itself irked him. She was his after all. His and his only.

"Imitating my half-breed brother are you now? Fairly close are you both not?"

She blinked confused at the reply. He sounded almost jealous. A grin appeared at this, it irritated Sesshomaru even more if possible.

"Yep. Why? Jealous?" Kagome answered teasingly.

"Hardly.." Sesshomaru said curtly glancing away.

"We're just friends." She added honestly after a few seconds.

When Sesshomaru didn't respond Kagome glared and commented almost bitterly. "But I think he wants more."

It must have been the right response because it made him growl lowly. His eyes stared at her cold. As if she had betrayed him by it. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down feeling stupid for what she had said. She was trying to make him jealous. Trying to make him see her finally. His next action completely took her off guard. In a few seconds she found herself onto her back with a thud and him on top of her. Her arms held up above her head in his strong grasp. His hard glare never wavering. Maybe she had pushed him a little too much.

"S-Sesshomaru.." Her cheeks burned a red and she felt her lips tremble.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Sesshomaru replied harshly.

The words stung Kagome more than he would ever know. She could practically feel her eyes glisten with tears. Then a gasp escaped her pink lips and she shut her eyes tight feeling her cheeks burn. One of his hands had dropped from holding her arms and was now grasping her breast firmly. His knee pushed her legs apart slightly pressing up against the area between her upper thighs.

"…Sesshomaru.." She gasped out feeling her body tinge from his touch and heat spread across her skin.

"If you keep this up…I'll have you with or without consent…but by the way you're body is reacting now it'll be consent."

The priestess blushed profusely stammering over her words speechless. "I…I.."

Sesshomaru rolled off her and sat up. "Leave now."

Kagome didn't say another word and ran off feeling a need to get away. He had scared her and yet excited her as well.

When Kagome was out of sight, Sesshomaru growled again clenching a fist. He didn't know why he was acting this way. But he knew for sure…she had aroused him. Her breast had fit perfectly in his hand and the whisper of his name from her lips was far too sweet.

She had awoken something in him. A dark look came across his cold features. He would make her his before Inuyasha did that was for certain.

And the flicker of lust increased.

**X**

**X**

**Super Special Blabber 2: **Blah...done. Sorry again for the lateness. Hopefully my writer's block is gone at least for the moment. Reviews are love and spark an interest for writing up another chapter. (wink wink)


	19. Chapter XIX: Crush

**Super Special Blabber: **A lot of people asked about how Inuyasha and Kikyo knew each other and yet Midoriko sealed him. The answer to that is…coming up! It'll be revealed in the next couple of chapters or so, so bear with me with the confusion.

Oh and I know I said Kikyo was Kagome's sister but come on--Kikyo wouldn't exactly be a good/close older sister with the amount of distance she holds. Thus why Sango is more of a sisterly figure towards Kagome. Doesn't mean Kagome loves Kikyo any less mind you. But everyone has favorites...

**Disclaimer: **Alas, such sweet misery to say I do not own. (cries)

**Black Blood:**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping. The sun had begin to set in the sky giving off the glint of orange and reddish tint colors to the sky. She sat up and dusted off her priestess uniform. Glancing around she noted that their slayer companion was no where in sight. It left pondering in the priestess. Sango hadn't decided to leave all of a sudden had she? It was then that she noticed Miroku gone as well.

Quickly stepping to her feet, Kagome walked into the set of trees hoping to find her them both. Ever since Sango had joined the two, Miroku had took the liberty of trying to make her feel more comfortable. It made Kagome smile. Maybe the two would be a couple before this was all over.

'At least their relationship is better off then mine..' She thought sadly.

Her relationship was a whirlwind of doubts and utter confusion. If anything now she felt stuck in between the two silver haired brothers. Her brown eyes glanced over to the two sibling at far sides from each other. Rivalry growing deep in between them.

A sense of wondering filled her then.

**X**

**X**

"Why do you insist on following me around lecher?" Sango asked irritated. She was very wary of this vampire in particular. He definitely had proven to be beyond a pervert. And she wasn't in the mood to be filled on either.

Miroku waved his hand a bit trying to defend himself. "No reason to be suspicious Sango. I'm merely trying to converse with you."

"Is that all? Talk?"

Miroku sighed. Such distrust. "Yes, that's all."

Sango gave a shrug of her shoulders and continued walking until they reached a small stream. The water glistened almost as if sparkling while the raven haired slayer kneeled down cupping some water in her hands and taking a small sip.

"What do you want to know?" Sango finally asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand from the drink. It was cold as she hoped and helped cool off from the heat.

"What made you become a vampire slayer?"

Sango's eyes hardened, "None of your business.." She said and with that she stood up walking away from him. Miroku caught up with her and grabbed her arm stopping her. How many times was he going to have to run after her? Seriously.

"Hit a nerve did I?" He commented all too knowingly.

"Shut u--w-what are you doing?!" Miroku had taken it upon himself to brush away one of her black strands from her face. His hand lightly caressing her cheek almost and a teasing smile came across his lips.

"Oh nothing."

She blushed almost profusely and slapped his hand away. Their skin contact if anything made her blush even more.

"Pervert."

"I can't help myself at times around you it seems." He added teasingly.

"Hmph," The slayer shut her eyes and turned away walking back to the camp site where Kagome was. She knew better than to take this guy's words seriously. He definitely seemed to be a terrible flirt.

"Sango?" Miroku called suddenly.

She stopped. "Yes?"

"You can trust me." And with that said the young vampire walked ahead of her leaving a truly puzzled slayer with her thoughts behind.

_Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye after all.._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chocolate brown eyes flashed suddenly and everyone at the site sat up quickly alarmed.

"Did you all feel that?" Inuyasha asked alarmed.

"Definitely." Kagome answered reaching for her bow and arrows.

A dark presence. Very dark for that matter.

"What do we do?!" Shippo squeaked scared hiding into Kagome's chest.

"Leave it be." Sesshomaru ordered coldly directing his attention else where. There were other things to focus on.

Kagome frowned, "Sesshomaru this could be that same force who sent those other two demons after us. But why? Do you remember having any enemies?"

A stupid question on her part. Of course, he had enemies. His expression hardened at the question.

"Plenty…but most a little less than a nuisance to me. Except one." He murmured.

"One?"

"Another vampire lord. It is fair to say we were rivals."

Inuyasha snorted at this. "He was sealed a long time ago though. He couldn't have been unsealed."

"Unless…" Sesshomaru added.

"Unless what?" Kagome asked confused.

Midoriko surely was gone now and couldn't unseal him and Kagome hadn't unsealed anyone else besides Sesshomaru's comrades.

"The person who sealed him was not very skillful at it."

Kagome pressed her lips together. This was getting more and more confusing at the moment.

"You said…Midoriko sealed you all…but how could she be alive for that long?" Kagome asked.

The question seemed to be unanswerable to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They merely gave a blank look that clearly stated they had no idea as well. Another mystery.

"Reincarnations…work in mysterious ways." Was Sesshomaru's only reply.

Kagome stood up dusting herself off and placed Shippo down much to his dismal. She had to do something. She was a priestess after all and if this dark presence was really bad it was up to her to purify it.

"I'm going after it."

"What?! Don't be stupid, stupid!" Inuyasha growled crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am not stupid! I won't just sit by and ignore it though! I can do it on my own anyways!" Kagome huffed getting her things and heading off in the direction. A bit of her was scared. The aura truly was giving off a dark glow, almost too dark for her tastes. But she swallowed down her fear and gave a determined look.

"Hey stop!--" "Cease Inuyasha. Remain here with the others…we'll be back shortly." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Before Inuyasha could speak any further the two were already down the path a distance away. Quite quickly he might add.

"Fuuuuck!!" The half vampire cursed.

What now?

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Um…you don't have to come with me." Kagome muttered softly to Sesshomaru as the two walked down the grasslands. It was fairly quiet, aside from the birds chirping and the rustling of grass by the wind. However, the quiet made her even more uncomfortable. The last scene between them kept displaying in her head. It had made her almost toss and turn all night. Literally.

"Don't be foolish." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

As usual.

"About….last night.." The priestess trailed blushing deeply at the thought.

"Think not of it.."

"Why not?!" She huffed angrily.

"Because you're mine and that is all." He responded darkly.

It made Kagome shudder lightly. His voice sounded so dangerous as he said this. And normally he never sounded like that. Ever. At least not since their meeting.

"I'm not a possession," Kagome insisted stubbornly.

"Regardless of that you are mine."

She groaned then rubbing a hand to her forehead. He truly was impossible. Utterly and deeply impossible. But the statement made her heart harden a bit.

"Do you love me or not?" She demanded stopping in her tracks giving him a hard stare.

Sesshomaru's cold expression faltered if for a second. He remembered the dream he had a few days ago in which she had told him in it that he loved her. The word 'love' was dangerous in his opinion. Did or did not the last person he felt such an emotion to betray him? And for what? Power? Duty? Love was a fickle thing.

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru ordered harshly.

Kagome wouldn't take that for an answer, however. She grabbed at his shirt, stepping on her tip toes so that her face was just a portion away from his. His warm breath was felt on her face. It made butterflies fly in her stomach. Her eyes didn't wave even a bit.

"Answer me…do you or do you not? I'd like to know if my feelings for you are in vain…and if they are perhaps it's time for me to move on."

It wouldn't be easy, however. She _loved _him. Truly, madly, and deeply to a point. But Kagome knew that loving him if he did not return the love would only hurt her. Hurt her to a point of breaking inside. And she couldn't allow that fate on herself. Wouldn't…

Sesshomaru leaned his face down so that their noses touched. "Have someone else in mind if I say otherwise? Love truly is fickle indeed."

"No."

At that moment Kagome pressed her lips against his. Anything he were to add was lost in the pressure of her lips against his. They were soft, inviting, and all too sweet. Sesshomaru found himself trying to deepen the kiss when immediately Kagome pulled away not letting him get that opportunity. The kiss was meant to be sweet. Not lusting…not passionate. But sweet. Because sweet meant there was no lust involved.

Kagome found herself pressed up against Sesshomaru soon after. His lips were on top of hers, forcefully pushing them aside to explore her warm mouth. She didn't push away and forgot about her question and receiving an answer from him. The only thing she could think about was his tongue touching the top of her mouth and tapping against her tongue fiercely trying to get her to respond. She did gently, allowing her tongue to tap against his and then the kiss became more fervent. More wanting..

If only she had opened her eyes, she would have seen his closed. And if only she had realized her answer to her question was in the kiss.

"If I could allow myself to believe such a foolish thing…perhaps." Was his soft murmur that held a secret promise between them.

Make him believe in love again.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"They're coming aren't they Naraku?" Kagura asked opening her fan and waving it in front of her for air. The humidity was starting to be almost too unbearable.

"Yes," An evil grin came across his lips as he said this.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Lure them all out…which I have no doubt they will and separate them. It might be fun to torture them that way…but that priestess," Naraku licked his lips, "I want her in my presence. Alone."

Kagura gave a snort of disgust and shut her fan. "Whatever you say…Naraku." Complete loathing in her voice as she said this.

_Poor unfortunate souls.._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Super Special Blabber 2: **Eep, short chapter. I didn't mean for it to come out so short. But dangit it did! (headdesk) But I updated pretty early than usual so….does that count? (a tumbleweed rolls by followed by silence) Mouuuu!

A few more chapters before Black Blood is sealed away tightly for good. (cries) Stay tuned for the climax yo!


	20. Chapter XX: Decode

**Disclaimer:** Alas, such sweet misery to say I do not own. (cries)

**Black Blood**

**x**

**x**

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru continued walking. There was an almost awkward silence between them as they walked. Truly, it didn't bother Sesshomaru seeing as he wasn't much of a talker to begin with but Kagome hated it. She bit slightly on her lower lip which was almost a bright pink from their previous kiss. Her plan to lay a simple kiss had unexpectedly turned out much more different than she had expected. Her chocolate brown hues darted over to Sesshomaru curiously and almost timidly. Sesshomaru was staring ahead as a look of pure concentration was across his handsome facial features. Kagome's long eyelashes lowered above her eyes in a look of almost complete wonder. What was he thinking? She didn't get much further with her thoughts because soon after Sesshomaru darted his amber hues to her. Kagome flushed and looked away quickly although she didn't mean to make it appear so obvious. It was sadly.

Sesshomaru smirked faintly at her reaction before turning his attention back to their destination. Her reactions always amused him. As spit-fired as she was, a simple kiss from him was enough to make even her sharp comments cease. Speaking of kisses… Sesshomaru felt his lips still warm from their kiss. Her lips were warm and soft and…

He stopped his thoughts mentally growling at himself. He wasn't exactly sure why he had responded how he did. Even his own comment surprised him. He didn't want to believe in such a thing as 'love.' Love was fickle, unreasonable, and most of all a weakness. He allowed himself to catch of glimpse of Kagome then. Her porcelain doll like face expression her determination. Her orbs displayed her fiery personality and hinted at the inner strength within her. The small breeze blew back her raven tresses and the flowing strands framed her oval like face.

Sesshomaru realized then that he had fallen far too deep now and there was no going back now.

* * *

"Can you hurry up Inuyasha?!" Shippo cried impatiently.

Inuyasha growled and aggravation came across his features. He was trying the best he could to pick up Sesshomaru's and Kagome's presence but it was nearly impossible with Shippo practically screaming in his ear. And Shippo was screaming in his ear; the little fox demon was perched on Inuyasha's shoulder in clear range of his ear. The silver haired vampire shrugged his shoulders and Shippo fell to the ground with a 'thud' by the action.

"Inuyasha, that's not very nice." Miroku reprimanded.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. The perverted vampire had the nerve to talk. "I didn't say I was nice."

Sango walked and came to a stop behind the two. Her eyes were wary still despite the fact that neither of them had tried to attack her. She was still adjusting to the whole 'comrades' deal. It wasn't easy either; she was a vampire slayer after all. Wasn't there some unwritten code against such a thing? Not that such a trivial thing matter right now. Sango glanced up ahead and her lips pressed together in a firm line. She was concerned…not for Sesshomaru mind you, she didn't give a care about him; it was Kagome that had her worried. The priestess girl was only a year younger than her but something about her pulled out the protectiveness of an older sister in Sango. Kagome was far too pure and naive for such a cruel and dark era.

Flashes of the bloody scenes of Sango's past came to her mind then. Her father, mother and little brother's body all cold and limp. Teeth marks on their necks and the color out of their body. She could remember the sickening feeling that came in her body as she saw the rogue vampires wipe their mouths as blood slipped between their fangs. The anger that replaced her agony was enough to make her draw a weapon she had never used and before she knew it she had sliced all of their bodies into pieces and burned the pieces. She had never picked up a weapon before that day but the calling came to her. She became a vampire slayer after that dreadful night and made a vow to kill every vampire. Every last one of them. Some say the strength within it made her destined to be a vampire slayer.

"Sango?" A strong and yet almost gentle voice called her name.

Sango looked up to see Miroku looking upon her curiously. The concern that she spotted in his dark blue hues surprised her. She almost found herself lost in his gaze. How long had it been since she had someone actually concerned for her well being? Far too long. She clenched her fists almost drawing blood by how tightly she had clenched them. Her nails almost dug into her skin. She craved it. She craved that concern so much that it scared her.

"Let's go." Sango replied finally ignoring Miroku's unspoken question of concern and walked ahead.

She didn't know where she was going but she knew that the most important thing right now was Kagome's well being. And getting rid of that dark presence they felt, of course. She couldn't nor would let her emotions get the best of her.

Miroku blinked confused as he watched the raven haired vampire slayer walk ahead ignoring him almost. It hurt actually. He didn't know why but something about Sango drew him towards her. She was a vampire slayer for crying out loud though. Talk about taboo. The raven haired vampire smiled almost bitterly. Fate certainly was twisted. He walked after Sango gesturing for Inuyasha and Shippo to follow along. The dark presence was tugging him in the direction. He was sure Sango could feel it as well despite her probably not knowing it. He watched her walking movements then. She walked with such grace and her figure never did waiver in standing tall. Everything about her seemed to scream 'I can do it by myself.' There was something else though. Something he couldn't figure out. He was observant enough to realize that vampires in her past must have caused her to have the resentful she had now towards his kind but it seemed more than that.

Miroku brushed those thoughts away. Maybe it was just his love for the ladies that made him pay so close attention to her. Somehow, deep down inside he truly doubted it was just that though.

* * *

"The presence is getting stronger." Kagome commented feeling the dark presence grow the closer they walked. It was terribly strong she noted. Almost enough to scare her a bit but she wasn't going to let that factor frighten her away. Their days of traveling together had led to this after all.

_Bankotsu.._ Kagome thought sadly.

The fallen comrade's name lingered in Kagome's mind. If he was here to this day he would probably grin that cocky grin of his and tell her not to fear. It was almost impossible not to think of him this close to the end of their travels. She could still remember his weary face as she had knelt by his dying figure. The almost kiss in the back of her mind. Why he had done that she didn't know—at least she told herself that. There was a nagging voice deep down that told her that she knew the reason. He really had cared for her and that's why he sacrificed his life for her; so she could live on.

The raven haired priestess clenched her fists on her bow that was slung over her shoulder. She was going to get rid of this all once and for all for his sake. His death wouldn't be in vain. She would destroy the dark force herself and then… And then what? Her lips pursed at the question. She hadn't really thought about things that far. What was left for her? Her mind blanked for a few seconds before her vampire companions figures flashed in her mind along with Sango and Shippo. She smiled mentally at the thought. She still had them she reminded herself. But what if something happened to them? The thought made a pang of pain stab at her heart. It was only her and Sesshomaru but the thought that they would follow them did cross her mind.

_Sesshomaru…_

Sesshomaru's figure was beside. His beautiful face showed no expression. She doubted he would easily allow himself to be killed seeing as strong as he was but--there was always a flickering of doubt somewhere. She didn't think she could live without him by her side. And although his feelings for her weren't entirely clear to her, she knew that he cared for her at the most. But was it to the point where he wouldn't be able to live without her if she were to be killed? She doubted it sadly. He had been betrayed by the woman he had loved before after all and here he was clearly dealing with that pain, albeit the fact that he was impossibly cold now because of the betrayal.

"Sesshomaru…," Kagome murmured breaking off her thoughts as she looked up at her silver haired companion.

Sesshomaru stopped in his strides and looked at her. No emotion flashed across his face at her sudden call of his name but he awaited her response. Kagome felt her words die then. What could she say? For her to tell him of her sudden worry of them dying today would be far too foolish. He would quickly dismiss her words she was sure. Kagome smiled then and shook her head brushing off the spoken request. They weren't going to die, she swore this much.

"Nevermind."

Suddenly, the two stopped walking as they came across a deep pit. Kagome placed her hands on her knees kneeling slightly in mid air glancing down. It was terribly dark so she couldn't see just how deep it truly was. Something appeared to be glowing above it, however. She placed her hand out and it pulsed under her palm. A barrier.

"He's down there." Sesshomaru remarked narrowing his eyes.

Kagome stood up straight and glanced up at him. "What now?"

"We jump in."

Before Kagome could answer Sesshomaru had already jumped through the barrier and it opened allowing him in. Whoever it was, was allowing them to enter right into their lair. Kagome almost hesitated but she reminded herself of her duty and she allowed her body to fall forward and through the barrier. She felt airless as she fell through the barrier. Her lips parted in a silent scream as she shut her eyes waiting for her feet to meet the ground. She felt a force guiding her body and she landed on her feet then. She opened her eyes and noted the pathway that was lit eerie like. The cave walls lit up by the torches that were in place on the wall by holders. She glanced around then wondering where Sesshomaru was.

"Sesshomaru?" She called softly but he was nowhere in sight. Had he left her behind? No, she couldn't believe that. He wouldn't leave her alone in the enemy's lair.

Kagome took a deep breath and walked ahead figuring it was pointless to wait around. She would meet up with him sooner or later; hopefully sooner. She walked slowly down the underground tunnel. The only sounds she heard were the quiet echoes of her footsteps. It made her slightly uncomfortable. She continued walking until she found herself in an open area. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. It was better lit in this part of the cave she noted but that didn't ease her tension. She followed her eyes around the area. There were steps ahead and she followed up then towards what appeared a coffin up in view. The coffin's opening was slid aside and suddenly she spotted someone sit up from it. The long flowing raven colored hair was the first thing she noticed and then the crimson orbs of the handsome and yet deadly man staring upon her as if she was his prey. Her eyes widened and she quickly drew an arrow but suddenly she felt a sudden impact from the back of her head. Kagome gasped and collapsed on the ground. The last thing she heard was the cluck of disapproval from a woman and the evil chuckle of the man before her vision blackened.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced around warily as he walked down the pathway. Kagome was nowhere in sight. He was aggravated that she fell behind but even more so there was a cold sweating feeling that came across him. She was alone. He shrugged those thoughts away continuing his walk. She would be fine he was sure and yet the feeling didn't waiver. He growled and ran a few fingers in his long silver haired tresses. Why was he getting so worked up? It was pathetic and stupid. He knew how foolish it would be to grow concern for a human being—a priestess of all beings after all.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt a strange feeling come across him. The flicker of Kagome's aura faded almost as if…

"Damnit." He hissed under his breath.

She was captured. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He should have known she was vulnerable enough to be captured. But exactly what had happened when they both fell from the barrier? He was sure he felt her presence fall behind him soon after but then it was as if she disappeared elsewhere. He narrowed his eyes then. Whoever it was must have tried to separate them through the fall by sending them to different parts. They seemed to enough power to do so if they could draw a barrier to begin with. He continued walking then all the more determined to get this over and done with. Maybe then he would be able to be left alone finally. Kagome better not get herself killed before he came across her. The person who dared to lay a hand on her was being suicidal. Sesshomaru would kill them quickly and swiftly without another thought or mercy. No one and he meant no one laid a hand on her besides him. With that Sesshomaru followed the lit pathway and his stoic expression never did waiver.

* * *

**Super Special Blabber: **

Not much development in this chapter but the next one certainly shall have much more to it! This chapter was mostly to set up upcoming battle scene. Stayed tuned for the breaking point..! And reviews/comments very much help me get my motivation to write more~ -hint, hint-

Till next chapter.


	21. Chapter XXI: Salvation

**Disclaimer:** Alas, such sweet misery to say I do not own. (cries)

**Black Blood**

* * *

Dizziness…utter pitch black. These were the things that clouded Kagome's mind right now. The priestess groaned feeling a throb of pain run through her body. Her eyelids opened and her chocolate brown hues glanced around her surrounding dazedly. She then remembered what had happened, and she quickly sat up gasping at the light headedness that filled her at that moment. Her head throbbed badly as if someone was beating drums insider her very mind.

"My head," Kagome moaned in pain holding a hand to her head shutting her eyes. She tried to take a few calm breaths in an attempt to alleviate the pain. For the most part it helped somewhat.

Kagome looked up recognizing her surroundings now fully. She was still in the same place of the underground cave that she had stumbled across that…man. She stood to her feet wobbling slightly still from the dizziness. Whoever knocked her out from behind did it with as much force as they could muster it seemed.

"Ah you're awake." A deep voice mused from behind.

She quickly spun around biting sharply on her tongue when the pain in her head deepened from the action. She took a few steps back cautiously trying to keep a distance between her and the man in front of her. His crimson eyes seemed to flash with amusement and something about his expression reminded her of a lion—and she was the defenseless sheep. Her hand immediately reached up to her shoulders in vain to find that her bow and arrows were gone. An evil chuckle was heard and Kagome looked up back to Naraku to see his evil grin as he held her bow in his hands. The sweating feeling of horror sunk in her body when she saw him bend the bow and it snapped under his strength as if it was as weak as a tree limb in his grasp. She watched him drop the bow and suddenly it sunk in. Her only means of defense was gone. Utterly gone.

Naraku began to approach her slowly then. His walk was almost lethal in its gracefulness. Kagome continued to step back feeling her legs tremble in fear. She felt her back bump into the wall and her eyes widened in alarm. He smirked and continued his walk as if he was stalking his prey.

* * *

Miroku knelt down near the barrier and placed his hand above the barrier. It recoiled under his palm and shocked him in return. The raven haired vampire frowned and withdrew his hand looking at the damage. It had burned his skin leaving the skin peeling but in a few seconds it had healed from his vampire abilities.

"A barrier to keep us out." He mused.

Sango looked down at the barrier. Kagome could be in trouble now and here they were stuck outside unable to aid her. She took a few steps back then and pulled down her Hiraikotsu. She wasn't going to sit around helplessly as her friend was in danger. Friend. Sango mused on the word. She had never before used the word before. Her travels before all this were that of a loner but now she had people she wanted to protect. She needed to protect. Miroku glanced up noticing Sango's movements.

"Sango…"

His words stopped when Sango suddenly drew back her boomerang bone and spun it around with as force as she could muster. In a swift movement, she released it and it spun quickly and smacked against the barrier. The barrier made a loud electrical sound as her weapon made contact with it. It was getting through. Inuyasha catching on quickly drew his Tetsusaiga and stabbed it quickly in the barrier. There was a loud exploding sound and a fury of dust came in. The four cried out ducking down as the dust blew in covering the area as if a blurry of a twister. Finally, when it had cleared Sango sat up with Shippo tucked in her arms. Miroku and Inuyasha sat up as well and their gaze was on the now broken down barrier. They had managed to break it. Sango placed Shippo down on the ground and walking over picking up her Hiraikotsu.

"I'm going…" Sango said determinedly. There was no fear in her voice or eyes; just determination.

"Me too." Miroku remarked standing up and taking his place besides her. Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second and it was as if they were connected. No words were spoken between them but there was a silent promise of protecting each other in their gazes.

"I'm going too!" Shippo squeaked in although his fear was evidently showed.

Sango and Miroku exchanged another look before shaking their heads. The little fox would end up hurting himself amidst it all. It was far too dangerous.

"Stay here Shippo. We'll bring Kagome back. You can count on that." Sango commented and her voice never did waiver on the promise. She was going to bring back Kagome one way or another even if it killed her.

Tears fell down Shippo's cheeks and he sniffed bowing his head but nodded. He knew Kagome wouldn't have wanted him down there. So, he wouldn't worry the priestess that he grew to see as a mother anymore.

"Right." Inuyasha grumbled withdrawing his sword and gazing down at the barrier.

There was no way he was staying behind. Not when Kagome was down there. He didn't know why he cared so much about her. Sure, she accepted him but it was clear that her feelings for him weren't mutual. She cared about him yes; worried about him even but it ended at that. And he knew it. He could easily remember the taste of her lips that one night she had followed him when he was dangerous. The fear and recognition in his eyes killed him. It was the almost same look Kikyo had given him the night he lost control and killed her. The memory brought back strong feelings of pain and Inuyasha could feel the stabbing pain in his heart albeit his heart stopped beating years ago. He almost smiled bitterly to himself at that thought. Not one of them asked to be a vampire. He would have been happier if he wasn't and then maybe what happened between him and Kikyo wouldn't have occurred.

"_Inuyasha." Kikyo's quiet and soft musical like voice called his name._

Inuyasha clenched his fists and then allowed himself to fall through the barrier. He could die tonight with this battle. That was a flickering thought in his mind and yet it didn't scare him. Death wasn't something he was afraid of. Instead, he welcomed it and would open his arms to it. The feelings of weightlessness filled his senses as he continued to fall down. He could practically taste the dark presence now on the tip of his tongue. It felt so strongly now.

Sango and Miroku floated near Inuyasha having fallen through the barrier themselves. Suddenly, they felt a crack in their connection. The barrier around them glowed and they felt something run through their veins.

It was transporting them to alter places.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed trying to reach his hand towards her.

The vampire slayer cried out and suddenly she felt her body fall faster and quicker. She shut her eyes awaiting the fall and she felt her feet touch the ground. Her head spun from the portal. She opened her eyes then and glanced around. There was no sign of Miroku or Inuyasha anywhere just as she suspected. They were separated.

Sango looked up ahead and noticed the lit pathway. It was probably a trap she knew but she didn't have any other options. She walked down the pathway keeping her hand clutched up on the strap that tied her boomerang bone to her back. Her head still felt like it was spinning from the fall but she tried to clear her thoughts. The ringing voice of Miroku calling her name was in her head then. The way he had called her name… It was full of worry and almost a quiet desperation. She felt almost light headed at the thought of him feeling desperate just at the thought of being away from her. Sango shook those thoughts away almost grimacing at how she was trailing off. She couldn't think of things like that right now. Her face changed to expression her determination as she continued walking through the lit cave pathway. This was all going to end tonight.

* * *

Miroku winced and held a hand to his head as he sat up slowly. The fall was a painful one for him seeing as he landed on a huge boulder. He felt his back burn in aching pain but he ignored it. He stood up then dusting himself off and darting his dark blue hues around noticing his surroundings. It was quiet except for the soft cracking sounds of the torches lighting the way of the underground pathway. The raven haired vampire cursed under his breath. He knew the barrier was going to separate them. The flickers of Sango's understanding gaze came to his mind. It was as if his body had moved and spoken of its own will when he had called her name out trying to reach her. Her gaze seemed as if she knew what was going to happen and accepted it. He noticed it before too when she tried to break through the barrier. The vampire slayer knew the dangers and wasn't afraid of them at all. He wondered briefly if maybe she was foreseeing her own death. The thought made him feel uneasy.

He didn't want her to die. Something in him protested greatly at the thought of her easily giving up her life. It wouldn't be fair at all. It wouldn't be fair for her to die and leave him alone.

Miroku sighed and rubbed a few fingers to his temples. Leave it to him to realize now out of all times his true feelings. It was a little too late now. He pressed his lips in a firm line before walking through the lit pathway then. If they got through this then he would tell her.

He hoped to God that they did.

* * *

A sound of a male's loud cursing was heard. The sound ringed through the hollow cave wall's and carried through them echoing. Inuyasha stood up and his body cracked slightly. The fall wasn't the greatest for him either. He could feel the throbbing pain flow throughout his body. He gritted his teeth ignoring the pain and forced his body to walk forwards. He couldn't let something as stupid as a painful fall stop him. Kagome needed him. He continued to walk down the pathway until something up ahead caught his eyes. The flicker of silver. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened and he picked up his pace. When he was close enough he drew his sword and drew it downwards to the figure. The figure quickly acted and withdrew his own sword blocking the attack easily. Both of their amber eyes glared at each other.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha drew down his sword knowing it was Sesshomaru now. Sesshomaru withdrew his sword but irritation flashed across his handsome features. He wasn't in the mood to play games. He had told Inuyasha and the others not to follow as well but it appeared they did.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Inuyasha snorted, "Why else? To get rid of that dark presence. Don't think you're the only one that wants to defeat it."

He noticed then that Kagome was not with him. This irked him even more. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha growled at the uncaring tone in Sesshomaru's voice. Did he not care at all that Kagome could be in danger? Inuyasha didn't know why Kagome cared for Sesshomaru seeing as the vampire lord didn't express concern for her. She deserved better than that. She loved him whole-heartedly and yet Sesshomaru took her for grated. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes then as he walked past his older brother. Bitterness was evident in his facial features.

"If you continue to be like this…Kagome just might give up on you and fall for me instead." Inuyasha commented bitterly walking down the lit pathway.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything in reply. He merely walked after Inuyasha. If Kagome so desired to be with Inuyasha then so be it. The thought made him feel a sickening feeling, however.

* * *

"Asurai!" Kagome exclaimed swinging her fingers out. The chant drew binds around Naraku in an attempt to tie him down but he easily broke through them. Her eyes widened in horror upon noticing her failed attempt. She thought she was stronger now but her attack did nothing to him.

Naraku grinned evilly as he licked his lips. She looked much more appetizing in person especially with fear glazed over her beautiful facial features. There was nothing more attractive to him than a girl in utter fear. He absolutely thrived on fear. He continued his slow stalking approach on her as Kagome shrunk as near the wall she could.

"Stay back." She grounded out glaring at intimidating as she could. Of course, it didn't do much seeing as her figure was considerably small compared to his much larger and towering one.

He stalked her closer until she could almost feel the warmth radiating off her body. She could feel her lower lip tremble and her chocolate brown eyes widen almost in childlike fear. She couldn't control her powers. She was far too frightened to summon the strength and concentration to do so. She cried out when she felt Naraku grab her wrist in his tight grasp and spinning her around so that her body slammed front side first against the wall. His weight was against her back and Kagome struggled in vein trying to get loose. His breath was against her ear and she involuntarily shuddered.

"I've been watching you for quite awhile priestess and I must say…nothing would delight me more than enveloping myself in your warmth." Naraku purred.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the meaning of his words. "Sesshomaru would kill you." She hissed out.

He grinned evilly, "On contrary, he would abandon you. Why would he want someone who has already been tainted?"

Kagome felt her breathing hitch and began to feel herself almost start hyperventilating. Sesshomaru wouldn't do that would he? No, she knew he wouldn't and yet deep down a part of her feared; feared that he wouldn't be able to stand the appearance of her if Naraku assaulted her.

"_No_!" She screamed out struggling with as much force as she could muster. She could feel a spark of her abilities before they died down again.

Naraku's grip on her wrists never waivered in strength and she felt his other hand rake up her body towards the front near her hakama ties. She gasped when she felt his fingers untie the ties and the pants slipped down with a whoosh on the ground. She was wearing a light white slip robe underneath her kimono which served to now hide her bare body from his grasp. She struggled again biting her lower lip while feeling his grip tightening. His grasp was bound to leave red marks she was sure.

Kagome stiffened when she felt his hand run up her thigh caressing softly. His touch was so cold to her and instantly she felt disgusted. When he pulled his hand away, she felt herself come to recognition at the shuffling sounds behind her. He was beginning to undress himself. She shut her eyes tight praying for this not to happen.

His hand was back on her leg then and she realized that some prayers couldn't come true. She felt his hand reach up in between her slip up to her inner thighs. Toying with her; teasing her.

She could only summon a scream.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard a loud scream and instantly his eyes darted up in alarm. Sesshomaru was already steps ahead of him walking gracefully as usual. Inuyasha could sense the almost immediate eagerness radiating off of Sesshomaru though. His lips pressed together but he shrugged the thought away and dashed after him. Suddenly he felt a sudden dizziness settle upon them. The cave walls seemed to spin and Inuyasha stopped. He shook his head and looked up to see Sesshomaru in halt as well.

"An illusion," Sesshomaru mused in his cold, detached voice.

Inuyasha was about to comment when everything blackened for him. When he came to he was in a grassland setting. His amber eyes flashed in recognition when he saw a raven haired priestess in red priestess robes. His light brown eyes were distant.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha murmured.

"_It matters to me not if you're not human Inuyasha."_

He felt himself freeze as he remembered the familiar words. His fists clenched as he tried to stop them from shaking as they were. The scenery changed and he saw himself, the monstrous part of himself. Kikyo's wailed as his red claws slashed her body and red splashed like red ribbons in the air. Inuyasha stumbled backwards in horror watching the memory of his full vampire side killing her. Kikyo's eyes glanced up at him and betrayal flashed in her eyes.

"No…no…no…!" Inuyasha screamed holding his hands to his head shaking his head. "Stop! Stop!"

Another change in scenery occurred. Inuyasha dropped his hands and looked up to see his past self running. He could feel the agony, and distress radiating from his body as his half vampire side had taken over now. The recognition of what he had just done overtook him. Suddenly an arrow came out and stabbed him right in the chest. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees as blood dripped down his body. His breathing became hard as amber eyes looked up in confusion. There up ahead was the priestess he loved and thought he had killed. Something was different about her thought. Kikyo's eyes were hard as blood was drenched on her clothes from his attack just a few minutes ago.

"_K-Kikyo…I'm…sorry…"_ He murmured slumping over unconscious.

Kikyo's eyes softened as she walked over to him and gently brushed his silver bangs away from his face. She leaned down briefly pressing her lips to his.

"_You are still needed. In death Inuyasha…we shall be together…but until then..." _

With the last bit of her energy she sealed him.

Inuyasha staggered back as he realized what had truly happened. Midoriko hadn't sealed him. It was Kikyo. He had just placed all his hatred and blame on Midoriko because subconsciously he didn't want to believe that Kikyo would do that to him because that would mean she hated him. Her last words, however, proved that she sealed him not because she hated him. She still cared.

Another scream made his ears twitch. This one was very familiar.

_Kagome!_

Inuyasha gripped his sword and drew power in it. He swung it with such vigor and a powerful dark force erupted from it. A new power. The sound of a mirror breaking was heard. The illusion disappeared and Inuyasha saw what appeared a little girl dressed up all in white along with another woman with glowing red eyes. He growled and swung his sword as they dodged to the side and he dashed past them.

"I don't have time for this." He grounded out disappearing into the darkness of the cave. Sesshomaru was no where in sight. He figured his older brother had gotten a head start.

Behind him Kagura glanced down at Kanna who appeared expressionless despite losing her mirror which held all of her powers.

"He's ready." She commented snapping her fan open in a smooth motion.

"And the others?" Kanna questioned in a quiet, cold voice.

Kagura allowed her eyes to dart in her surroundings. The others were still separated.

"It matters not. The half vampire, vampire lord, and priestess are strong enough to defeat Naraku if they withdraw upon themselves the true potential of their abilities."

The setting for the final showdown was now in place.

* * *

Naraku smacked right against the wall as a barrier surrounded Kagome. She gasped out and slid against the wall near her discarded hakama pants. Her breathing was raspy and relief filled her. She had managed to save herself just in time. Kagome quickly slipped on her pants with shaking fingers and tied the ties. Naraku growled pushing himself up.

"Wretch." He hissed out in anger.

He drew a blade and tossed it with great force. Kagome shut her eyes awaiting the stabbing pain but it never came. Instead the sound of clattering metals was head and she opened her eyes.

And he was there.

Kagome felt her eyes get watery.

He was there. He hadn't forgotten about her.

Sesshomaru lowered his Tokijin and his cold glare was directed towards Naraku. Briefly, he had allowed his eyes to dart to Kagome noticing the scars and scratches on her body and Kagome swear she saw anger flash in his eyes when he directed his attention back to Naraku. Pure anger.

"Ah ha. You have come out at long last….although I wished you had waited awhile so I could get acquainted with your priestess more." Naraku commented licking his lips predatorily.

Kagome shuddered holding her arms around her body.

"Prepare to die." Sesshomaru remarked coldly charging in with sword.

Naraku drew a sword and blocked the attack. A clatter of metals meeting was heard and then another and another. Kagome watched almost in mixed awe. Sesshomaru was always so graceful in his battles. His movements were all calculated. She wondered if his muscles were flexed underneath his kimono. Instantly she blushed at the thoughts and shook them away standing to her feet. Not the moment to think of arousing thoughts.

Naraku changed his battle plan then and charged towards Kagome. She quickly dodged out of the way as his sword stabbed into the wall. Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back quickly defenseless. Another figure jumped in and the attack was blocked. Kagome saw the flicker of silver hair and Inuyasha's body in front of her with his Tetsuaiga drew. Sesshomaru was on the opposite with narrowed eyes at the appearance of his younger brother in _his_ battle.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned.

Inuyasha smirked allowing his eyes to dart to Sesshomaru for a few seconds. "I've got a bone to pick with him just as much as you." And with that Inuyasha sent an array of flying swings at Naraku who blocked them repeatedly.

Kagome watched as Naraku stepped back and drew power. When his sword swung down Inuyasha staggered back from the strength of the impact.

"Frontal attacks won't work. He's too strong." Kagome muttered trying to think of a plan.

"Then what?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru didn't wait another second before charging in again. Kagome sighed and shook her head. He never did listen to reason.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha growled and clenched onto his sword.

"Then we just keep charging in for now."

And then Inuyasha went charging in as well. Kagome watched as Naraku chuckled dodging all of their attacks easily despite being double teamed. She could see the frustration develop across Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's faces. They weren't going to win this way. What could they do? She didn't have time to think anymore when she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru suddenly slamming against the cave walls hard. Naraku grinned evilly turning his attention to her. If he defeated them….she feared what would befall her. She suddenly found herself slammed against the wall with his hands clenched around her throat. She gasped out clutching on his hands trying to catch her breath. She could feel the pressure of her lungs squeezing as the air was being sucked out of her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out her name.

He struggled in vain as his body was pinned against the wall by Naraku's powers along with Sesshomaru. It felt as if his body was being squeezed to death. He groaned and sweat trickled down the side of forehead as his breathing hitched. He could sense Sesshomaru struggling with all his might and in doing so he was just hurting himself more. He kept struggling though. At that moment Inuyasha realized that he was struggling to get to Kagome. He was struggling and hurting himself in fear of Naraku killing Kagome if he didn't get released.

Kagome shut her eyes and she felt the dizziness come and her head spinning. They lost. She called the one name that raced to her lips at the moment.

"K…Kikyo…"

And everything blackened then.

* * *

There was a murmur. It was light, and soft in tone. It couldn't be made out.

"_Kagome…"_

This time it was clear.

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes to see herself surrounded in darkness. She looked ahead and saw Kikyo standing there along with Midoriko. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands over her mouth daring not to speak. The two looked like beautiful angels standing there dressed in white silk robes.

"_You must prevail."_ Kikyo muttered.

"_You must defeat Naraku."_ Midoriko added.

"How? I can't…we can't…He's too strong." Kagome cried out shaking her head. "I'm not strong enough!"

"_You were always the strongest."_

Kagome's head whipped up at the voice of her older sister. She could feel the bridge between them like it was when she was still alive. Kikyo smiled softly and the distantness in her eyes seemed clear to Kagome now. She almost understood it now. The gap between them was because Kikyo knew that in the end it was Kagome was the strongest despite her being the youngest sister.

"How do I?" She questioned quietly.

"_The power of light and dark are not strong alone but together they can prevail against the strongest of darkness_." Midoriko answered.

Kagome looked at Midoriko awaiting for her to speak more. She wanted to know why all of this had happened. Everything.

"_I sealed Sesshomaru first because I knew he would be needed years later for this battle. Kikyo withheld my abilities after my death and sealed the others before her death. We knew the burden would fall on you to unleash them and lead them to this grand battle of good versus evil."_

"They all thought you sealed them." Kagome commented.

Midoriko's lips slightly twitched upwards at the corner. _"My soul was in Kikyo when she sealed them so they probably felt that. Not to mention the fact that it was said only I could seal them; they must have assumed."_

Kagome blinked taking in Midoriko's voice and expression. It was quiet and soft. This must have been the Midoriko that Sesshomaru fell for; the beautiful, solemn priestess that held an air about her that darkness couldn't help but be drawn towards. This was the shrouding mystery that was Midoriko.

"_Good luck Kagome. You shall prevail."_ The two deceased priestess mumbled in union.

Kagome awoke and a strong force surrounded her body and Naraku found himself slammed against the opposite side of the wall chained by an invisible force. Kagome landed on her feet gracefully and her body glowed a heavenly glow. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fell to the ground gasping for air. Inuyasha felt his eyes dart up to Kagome in bewilderment. She looked…well to say like an angel was an understatement. She summonded her bow and arrow aiming it with a look of concentration. The vampires felt the strong power residing in her at that moment.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha we attack together. Combine your forces with mine." Kagome ordered in a determined voice as she held the string holding back her arrow in place. The arrow seemed to shudder with the sudden great power force.

She suddenly released the arrow and it zoomed past the air in such velocity. Inuyasha slashed his sword down along with Sesshomaru and their attacks zoomed towards Naraku seeming to swirl around Kagome's arrow in a tornado. Naraku growled out and the attack hit him across his chest consuming him. He yelled out a disturbingly evil and eerie yell of pain before his remains dissipated into ashes on the ground. Kagome's chest heaved up and down before she walked over grabbing a nearby torch.

"Kagome, what are you—" Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome drop the torch on Naraku's ashes. The ashes burned up and the fire crackled and almost seemed to hiss in response. Kagome watched the flames dance and it almost reflected in her eyes. She could almost see the past events flash through the flames.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed appearing. The two had finally met up after hours of wandering and both joined together in hopes of finding their other comrades. The surprise was evident on their features when they saw the quiet stillness in the room and all eyes on the burning flame. One thing came to their minds: Naraku was defeated.

Kagome felt a presence beside her and she allowed her eyes to dart up to meet Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"Midoriko told you how to defeat him did she not?"

"Yes," She answered quietly.

She awaited his angry response or scoff. What she didn't expect was his weary sigh.

"Very well."

She watched him closely for any expression but he displayed none on his handsome and distinguished features. Not even anger from the mention of Midoriko like before. He truly had changed. She noticed then that the prayer beads around his neck were gone. The spell on him was broken at long last. He was _free_.

Kagome allowed her hand to reach up and grasp his hand in hers. She could feel the friction of the skin contact.

"I love you," She murmured.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes silently. "I know."

She thought he was going to add something but he merely grasped her hand back in response.

* * *

**Super Special Blabber: **

Just an epilogue left and Black Blood is over with. Reviews would be much appreciated. :)


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Alas, such sweet misery to say I do not own. (cries)

**Author's Note: **Early release of final chapter. Be grateful the last chapter was easier to write, haha. Well without further edo enjoy~!

**

* * *

**Kagome gave a small moan as her fingers clung onto the silky almost pale skin of the man on top of her. She could feel the sweat beaded between their bodies. Her long limbs were wrapped around his slender waist through his movements. Her chocolate brown eyes watched dazedly the way his well built muscles flexed in his thrusts. It was almost hypnotic. She closed her eyes with a sigh then and pressed her body close to his resting her chin on his shoulder. He was almost always gentle when making love. Deep down it irritated her because it had been months and he had yet to tell her he loved her. _Months! _Of course, maybe that didn't matter. She could feel it. She could feel his love in these moments. Maybe it was the soft, gentle way his fingers examined her body trying to get her pleasure foremost. And those eyes…

God.

Those wonderful amber eyes of his were always gentle and she could see and sense the emotions erupt from them.

Kagome's pushed herself back allowing her fingers to absently trail down his built chest. Her eyes wandered down lower to his stomach and lower until she heard his chuckle. He had stopped his movements as well. She flushed brightly and raised her eyes to meet his. They glinted in amusement.

"After all the times you've seen me naked you still act as if you've never had." Sesshomaru murmured.

Kagome blushed and pouted her lips cutely. "So? You never complain. Ever."

He smirked, "Hm...that's right."

"No more talking." She ordered wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing it down to be able to kiss him.

That was another thing. His kisses always took her breath away. She felt him respond to the kiss. His lips moving over hers almost experienced. His teeth grazed her lower lip making her lips part as it swept into her open mouth. It rubbed against her tongue and explored the caverns of her warm mouth. Kagome was so distracted by the kiss that she didn't notice his actions until she felt his hand in between her upper thighs; teasing and touching. She gasped and pulled back with a small squeal of surprise. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. She was acting like a virgin still. Not that he minded that much. Still…

"Kagome."

"You surprised me. You're so touchy. Literally."

Sesshomaru snorted, "And you're untouchable. Remember how you fainted the first night when I barely pushed—"

"Lalala! I'm not listening!" Kagome exclaimed covering her ears blushing brightly as to prevent herself further embarrassment. She remembered all too clearly that night. God forbid he has to mention it again.

"Let me guess, 'No more talking?'" Sesshomaru quoted her previous words mockingly.

She frowned at his tone. She should have just pushed him back and left him sexual frustrated. The idea was all too tempting. However, that would leave her the same seeing as right now she couldn't stop thinking about how his fingers had just felt a few seconds ago. And that was just his fingers.

"Yeah."

"Very well." He murmured huskily.

And there was no more talking between them in the small cabin.

* * *

Kagome's eyes drifted open upon hearing shuffling sounds. She moaned slightly and turned to her side to see Sesshomaru up and getting dressed in his clothes. It consisted of a black gi and hakama with red markings and designs embedded on the material. She saw him place his trusted Tokijin around his waist securely. His eyes darted over to her and she flashed him a small smile.

"You always are an early bird."

Sesshomaru smirked in response and drew his attention outside. The sun was bright in the sky and the sounds of birds chirping was heard. It was quiet for a few seconds until the sounds of bickering was heard outside the cabin walls nearby.

"I said no! N-o!" Sango hissed with her Hirakotsu in front of her as if to use to ward off.

"Oh come on Sango…who cares if anyone sees." Miroku urged with a wicked grin approaching her.

Sango's cheeks burned as she took a few steps back. "_No_!"

Miroku made an attempt to tackle her but was grabbed by the back collar of his outfit almost strangling him in the process. He chocked a breath and stopped in his tracks as Inuyasha held him in place.

"Back the fuck off perverted vampire. She said no." Inuyasha grumbled.

He was tired of having to hear their bickering already. Enough was enough.

The silver haired half vampire released his hold and Miroku winced rubbing a hand to his neck. "Party pooper." He whined childishly.

Kagome quickly pushed the covers of the futon aside and dressed herself in a kimono. It was a lovely blue colored one with white swirls and butterflies printed on the material as well as a beautiful bow around the waist. Sesshomaru had gotten it for her as a gift. He normally always did buy her little trifles. She slipped on her sandals and opened the doors heading out of the cabin to her other companions. Their eyes darted to her noticing the glow on her face. It was the glow of a girl in love.

"Hey guys." She greeted cheerfully patting a hand to her kimono as if to wipe away wrinkles.

"Feh. Morning."

"Morning dear Kagome, might I add you look—_ow_—radiant." Miroku rubbed a hand to his head where Sango had smacked him.

"Morning." Sango added crossing her arms and giving a glare at her lover. He still was a terrible flirt but at least he kept his hands to himself—or at least to himself and her. He really couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Kagome's eyes darted to Inuyasha who met hers as well. A look of understanding flashed in their eyes.

"You're leaving right Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," He answered back with a brief nod.

"Whaaatt?!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo exclaimed out in surprise.

Sesshomaru for the most part closed his eyes and was quiet. It was as if he already knew this was going to happen and he probably did. He and Inuyasha were brothers after all. There was some underlying bond between them albeit they would never admit to him.

Inuyasha ignored their exclamations and kept his attention on Kagome. The sense of longing was still between them. She could feel it between them but she knew where they stood. The two were just merely friends that couldn't help but be somewhat attracted to one another. He loved Kikyo still, and she loved Sesshomaru. That was all.

"I could use the alone traveling." Inuyasha added dully.

Shippo immediately jumped on his shoulder proudly. "Not if I can help it! I'm going too!"

Inuyasha snorted and grabbed the little fox demon by the shirt and dropped him on the floor cruelly. "No way twerp."

"Am too! Am too! Kagome order him to let me come!" Shippo whined to Kagome.

The priestess laughed freely and allowed a smile to come across her lips. "Inuyasha, let him come. For me?"

He grumbled under his breath, "Whatever. Hurry up and pack your shit kid."

Shippo grinned and dashed away to get some things packed up. Inuyasha lowered his eyelids in a bored stare before turning his attention back to Kagome.

"I guess….this is goodbye then." Kagome whispered feeling her voice go weak.

She didn't want to say goodbye to Inuyasha. They had a bond albeit it wasn't as strong as hers and Sesshomaru, it was a bond nonetheless. She could feel the sadness creep up in her and the pricking feeling of tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't ask him to stay though. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Inuyasha's expression softened from his scoff. "Right."

Kagome made the move first in letting her body fall into his arms. He wrapped them around her body gently as if she would break if he wasn't careful. She swallowed back the tears closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace. He released her then and stepped back with a small smirk in place.

"I'm out then. Don't look for me."

And with that he was gone with Shippo running after him in place.

* * *

"You guys are leaving too?"

"Yeah, we figured we should do our own thing like Inuyasha. As well as a few other unmentionables…" A hand went across a rear in emphasis to his words. The sound of a slap was heard as Miroku lay on the floor. Sango was flushing but her expression displayed her irritation.

"I bet." Kagome remarked playfully with a nervous laugh.

Sango smiled and the two hugged. "You were always like a sister to me Kagome. One I never had."

Kagome bit on her lower lip trying not to cry. It would make things even more hard. All of them were leaving. Her family was leaving. She shut those thoughts down and pulled away with a smile.

"You _are_ my sister Sango."

Not by blood but by bond they were sisters.

The moment was interrupted when arms wrapped out the two necks by a lecherous vampire. Miroku grinned back at the two cheekily and almost suggestively. "I feel left out. Group hug?"

Sango and Kagome gave him a blank stare knowing his full intentions. "No."

And they pulled away walking away to leave him alone.

"You two wound me so." Miroku whined feigning hurt.

The two couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Kagome sighed and looked out the window absently. The sun was lowering in the sky now. The voices of her companions gone, leaving only her and Sesshomaru. She sighed and ran her hand absently on the wood of the window sill. She heard rustling behind her and felt Sesshomaru presence besides her looking outside as well. She looked up at him and noticed his intent stare.

"You don't have to hold it in anymore. They're gone." Sesshomaru commented.

It was then that Kagome broke down. She wailed and sobbed at the sadness of having to say goodbye to her friends. Sesshomaru held her to his chest through her crying. His fingers silently ran through her long raven tresses. Kagome lost track of how many hours they were like this. It felt peaceful just being in his embrace; as if things were going to be okay. She had finally stopped crying and wiped her tears on his sleeves.

"Better?"

She smiled, "Yes…thanks."

Sesshomaru gave her a rare smile. She ran her fingers on the material of silk on his shoulders absently.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

His expression turned to that of a grimace then. She knew he hated talking about feelings. He knew it, she knew it—so why did she ask? Oh right, because women had to hear things like that. Sesshomaru sighed in response.

"Kagome."

"I want to hear it." She pouted her cherry like lips.

They looked all too luscious right now. Just one taste was never enough for him.

God, how did he allow himself to become so involved with a mere human girl?

He felt her fingers slip in his shirt teasing the bare muscles of his chest going lower and lower. When her slender fingers reached the ties of hakama and near his lower body, he stiffened in response.

Ah…that's why.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her wrists narrowing his eyes down at her. She merely fluttered her eyelids as if seductively and licked her lips. The action made her lips glisten teasingly. She was teasing him. She knew she had the upper hand at the moment and was using it to her advantage.

"You're no fun." She murmured.

Where had she gained the confidence for all this? Even she didn't know at the moment. Maybe after months she finally had it.

He sighed knowing where this was heading. Until he went with her request, she was going to leave him sexually frustrated. She was that predictable. He was already feeling the strain too. The two didn't notice that their steps were going further and further near the bed until the futon ends met with the back of Kagome's feet. She fluttered her eyelids again and Sesshomaru groaned silently to himself. Curse her.

"Ask me again."

Kagome gave a small grin, "Do you love me?"

"I do."

She didn't even notice her body pushed backwards onto the bed too caught up in the moment. All she knew was that her heart was racing with the truth in his words.

_He said it...he said it!_

Sesshomaru's lips on her neck as well as his cool fingers slipping her kimono open brought her back to reality.

_Oh.._

She'd think about that later. Much later.

* * *

Inuyasha ran a few fingers in his silver locks of hair. His bangs fell back in place over his eyes as he trailed his eyes absently on the geishas that danced on a show for the other men in the room. Their movements were graceful as they twirled and moved smoothly with their colorful fans and beautifully designed kimono. He glanced up uninterested at one of the geisha that poured him sake in his cup. He caught a glimpse of her pale, soft like skin as she flicked up her wrist to pour the pot in his cup. A technique the geisha were taught in serving their customers.

"Thanks," Inuyasha muttered almost gruffly.

He had left Shippo back at their rented room seeing as he wanted his space. Was it too much to ask for some alone time to think? He didn't think so. The two had travelled for hours and days before finally settling in a small, quiet town.

Inuyasha brought the cup to his mouth taking a gulp. The alcohol tasted slightly bitter. The geisha smiled at him placing the pot down as she kneeled in front of him.

"You're a new customer are you not?" She asked in a musical voice.

"I guess you can say that." He replied back coolly.

He had been around Sesshomaru for too long. His responses almost sounded like his older brother. The geisha look unfazed by his detachedness and instead gave that same smile. Her lips were a bright red cherry color he noted and her eyes… They were a dark wood color. What got him were the long raven strands. She looked like Kikyo. Inuyasha felt his adam's apple bobble up and down as he tried to swallow down the dryness in his throat. This wasn't Kikyo though. She was just a regular geisha and yet here he was having desirable thoughts just because she looked like Kikyo.

She gave a giggle. "Well then, I do hope you're enjoying yourself."

Inuyasha ran another hand in his hair. Geisha were untouchable he reminded himself. They weren't easily attainable to men. Or at least they weren't supposed to be least they be mistaken for prostitutes.

"You talk a lot."

The geisha pursed her cherry lips although she didn't appear insulted by his bluntness. Geisha were trained to beguile men despite how powerful or unapproachable they were after all. "Do you mind sir?"

She was clearly young and inexperienced.

"No."

He saw a pretty blush come across his cheeks and he hated himself. He hated how weak he was at the moment. How rejected he felt. He convinced himself it was that reason that he was going to take advantage of this girl's kindness.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned closely to whisper in the young girl's ear. He felt her heart race and small gasp at the closeness. He wasn't stupid about his good looks after all. Vampires had all the allure that woman couldn't help but be pulled towards. Like a moth to a burning light. He spoke lowly and his voice sounded hynotically alluring in its confident and low barritone tone.

"Tired of bedding alone?"

The geisha's breathing hitched as he pulled back with that same confident smirk. Her cheeks were flushed and she dug into her kimono pulling out a small white card. She held it out to him with her small, slender fingers and he took it. She excused herself afterwards and got up attending the other males. Inuyasha flipped the card over to notice it having her name and information.

Miyuki Hinomori.

_Checkmate_.

* * *

Inuyasha and the geisha had snuck into a room that she had paid her maid to keep quiet about. He hadn't thought it would get this far but all his reason went out the window as he pulled her into the small dark room. Her skin was so smooth and soft. The moonlight seemed to make her skin glow. He surprised himself by taking things slow and exploring her body with little haste. Her gasps and expressive responses made him go further with his act of seduction. He numbly felt her nails clawing in his back through his thrusts. Perhaps, he didn't feel them. Perhaps, he didn't care. It got to the point where he finally didn't care to be slow. He wanted to numb the pain in his head. His thrusts became fast and strong that the girl mewed in response and her nails dug into his back. He hardly felt the pain.

Afterwards, he tossed onto the side spent. His body heaved up and down with his heavy breathing. The geisha was sleeping soundly for the most part. He could hear her quiet breathing sounds and instantly he felt horrible. He thought this would satisfy him but in the end he felt even emptier. It was only then that he noticed her wood brown eyes were nothing like the warm chocolate brown eyes of Kikyo and Kagome.

He quickly fixed his clothes and stepped out of the room without another word.

What was the saying?

Time healed all wounds.

And time was definitely what he needed right now.

* * *

"Miroku?" Sango muttered his name darted her eyes up in confusion to the sudden feel of arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed when she felt his warm breath on her ear and feeling his hand reach up and grasp the mound of one of her breast.

"Miroku!" She hissed pushing herself out of his grasp and smacking him flushed.

The raven haired vampire sighed rubbing a hand to his head, "Oh come on Sango…it's not like I haven't touched you there before."

Sango fumed with her cheeks burning red. He didn't have to remind her. "Shut up."

Miroku merely grinned in response. She was all too fun to tease. He had found out just recently that her fiery personality was easily diminished when he had her writhing underneath him. In fact, she begged him quite a lot when they had sex. A man never kisses and tells, however.

Sango continued cleaning off her weapon. The weapon was scratched here and there from previous use. She hadn't used it much recently though seeing as there wasn't much need to do so. She wondered if there were any more rogue vampires on the loose.

"I wonder how the others are doing. Do you think they are fairing well Sango?"

She looked up at Miroku and pressed her lips together. "I hope so…we haven't seen them in months. I wonder how Kagome is doing."

Miroku smiled at her and brushed a few loose strands of her hair back.

"I'm sure she's fine. She does have Sesshomaru with her."

Sango snorted in response, "That's what worries me."

"Want me to distract you?" He grinned wickedly.

She gave him an blank stare. "Not today."

"Oh come on Sango.."

"No."

"Fine, be like that."

Sango sighed and shook her head. He acted as if he was that sex deprived but then again he had been sealed for how many years? She couldn't blame him.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

Miroku's grin was back.

Ah, winning was sweet indeed.

* * *

"I heard their bodies were sucked dry of blood. Horrifying if I say so myself."

Amber eyes darted up towards the men that were talking in their circle with drinks. Inuyasha listened closely but managed to keep a detached look as to not appear as if he were eavesdropping. If the men noticed they didn't appear to care.

"Where was it at?"

"In the plains of a small town north from here. The small town called Shinomiya I think."

"Disturbing."

"Most definitely."

Inuyasha placed the cup to his mouth as he turned his attention back to his drink. So things were stirring up now. He stood up and excused himself from the room stepping out. He was surprised to find Shippo outside glaring at him when he saw him. He had told the young fox demon to stay home.

"Shippo…"

"Inuyasha you jerk! You left me again. _Again! _You need to stop messing around with girls too!"

It was times like this that Inuyasha wished he had left Shippo with Kagome and Sesshomaru. He was too much of a loner to have a kid tagging along with him although a small part of him had to admit he didn't mind the company. After the whole incident of him seducing a geisha, he had dragged himself and Shippo to another town not wanting to come across her. That would cause an array of problems for sure. They had continued travelling to other towns in the passing months and finally settled in a particular one. It was a good thing he had because now he had come across important information.

"We gotta move kid. Something is up."

Shippo blinked his childlike eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Trouble?"

Inuyasha grinned and his fangs pricked out of his lips slightly. "Yep."

Finally a fight. How long he had craved for one. Nothing like taking out frustrations in a fight to make a person feel better.

* * *

Kagome held her bow around her shoulder as her and Sesshomaru walked down the pathway. The two had happened to come across news of an attack on a village that sounded like that of an attack of rogue vampires. Kagome had insisted that they go and take care of the problem and Sesshomaru indifferently agreed. He could be quite reasonable when he wanted to be she noted. The two came across a nearby village and decided to rest up and continue the next day seeing as the sun was beginning to fall.

Kagome dropped her things as she entered the room they had rented. She stretched her arms and rubbed her shoulder slightly in pain. Her body ached from the walking. She would have to take a hot bath later to get out the aches. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them and untied his sword around his waist discarding it in a secure place.

"Do you think…the others heard about it?" She asked quietly.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders in response. "News travels fast in these parts. I wouldn't be surprised."

Kagome could feel the anticipation build in her. It had been almost six months since she had seen had seen her companions. It felt like eternity to her.

"I hope so," She murmured.

Sesshomaru said nothing but sat on the futon laid out for them.

"Come to bed Kagome. We shall head out in the morning."

Kagome gave a final glance outside the window before coming into bed with him. She was grateful that Sesshomaru made no attempt to make a move on her because at the moment she was far too caught up in her thoughts. She was sure he was well aware of it and for that she loved him truly. She smiled at him warmly before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep knowing full well that he would still be there in the morning.

* * *

Inuyasha tossed in his sleep as his mind filled with thoughts. He saw himself in that same field and his breathing almost hitched when he saw chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. He could see the loneliness flashing back in those beautiful orbs. Her long thin strands of hair were tied in a low red ribbon that complemented her fair complexion. Her cherry like lips moved upwards in a smile as she stared back at him. Inuyasha felt his hard pound hard in his chest.

Kikyo.

"Is this…real?" He murmured in awe.

Kikyo held her hand out to him which he took without hesitance. Her hand felt so warm and soft.

"It's but a crossing Inuyasha." Kikyo answered back in her soft voice.

"I miss you. Everyday. "

Kikyo smiled sadly nodding her head, "I know, as do I."

Inuyasha sighed and moved his fingers in between hers as he darted his gaze to them. He had to clear his chest while he could. Then maybe he could move on.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You loved me, as you love Kagome."

"Sorry."

Kikyo gave him a sympathetic look. "I do not hold it against you. You deserve to be happy Inuyasha. Look for your own happiness now that you can. I shall guide you."

"But—"

She stopped him by pressing a slender finger to his lips. He watched her part her lips and that same smile come across them. How he wanted to taste those lips again. Did he notice Kagome at first because she had resembled Kikyo? Yes, he did. Did he love her only for that? No, he didn't. But his love for Kagome was different than that of Kikyo's. He loved Kagome for accepting him but he loved Kikyo truly because they understood each other so well. An unbreakable bond.

"Your allure can even make the mightiest girl fall Inuyasha." She gave a small chuckle.

Inuyasha's lips twitched upwards at her comment. Didn't he know it.

"Thank you...Kikyo…"

At that moment Inuyasha woke up in a stir. He could still feel the pounding of his heart in his chest. Kikyo had come to him in his dream. He had finally spoken to her. And suddenly it was as if a huge burden had been lifted from his chest. He felt almost peace now. He had finally reached his closure.

"Inuyasha?" A groggy voice questioned.

Inuyasha looked to the side to see Shippo sitting up rubbing his eye staring at the vampire from his mini futon. He shrugged his shoulders in reply and waved his hand as if to brush away the fox's concern.

"Do you think…we'll see Kagome there?" Shippo asked then with wide childlike eyes.

Inuyasha turned to his side so that his back was to the fox demon. He closed his eyes briefly pondering on the question. He had thought about it. He wasn't sure he was exactly ready to face Kagome just yet though. He knew he couldn't stick around even if they did meet up. The thought of having to everyday see her with Sesshomaru sickened him slightly.

"Who knows.."

"You still love her…right?"

The silver haired vampire grumbled a curse under his breath. Nosey ass kid.

"Yeah." He admitted.

Inuyasha didn't have to have eyes on the back of his back to imagine Shippo's sympathetic stare. He didn't want sympathy. He was _fine._ Of course, it wasn't easy but he would be fine. Maybe one day he could muster the sight of the two together but until then he would keep his distance for all of their benefits.

"I like you better than Sesshomaru to be honest. He always acts like there's something up his butt." Shippo commented in a mumble.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. He had no idea.

* * *

"This is it right?" Kagome asked glancing around the village. It was abandoned for the most part as she suspected it would be. Who would want to stay in a village that was attacked in such a horrifying way?

It was around the late afternoon when she and Sesshomaru finally reached the small attacked village in search of the rogue vampires. For the most part there was no sight of any of them. She wondered if they had decided to head off somewhere else to feast on.

Sesshomaru walked slowly glancing around with caution. There was the softest clatter and his eyes immediately narrowed as he quickly drew his sword. The sounding of clattering weapons was heard and Kagome turned around quickly startled. Her eyes widened in surprise and tears welled at the sight. Sango blinked noticing her Hirakotsu pressed up against Sesshomaru's Tokijin as recognition flashed in their eyes. The two stepped back holding their weapons down in surprise. Miroku appeared and stopped a distance behind Sango just as surprised.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru snorted when he saw all three exchange hugs. Thank god, they weren't trying to hug him. Miroku had teasingly attempted to in which he ended up face down in the ground by the dark lord annoyed. The two girls snickered at the scene.

"So you heard as well?" Sango questioned glancing at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and looked around in question then. They were here but what about…

"Fuck." A familiar male's voice was heard.

They all turned around to see Inuyasha sheathing his sword and walking towards them. Irritation was evident in his features until he noticed them standing ahead and surprise showed. Kagome felt her heart squeeze in her chest upon seeing Inuyasha. He looked just as handsome as ever if not more. There was something in his eyes that was different though. He seemed suddenly so…mature.

"Are you all just going to stand there or help me track down those damn vampires?" He growled.

Well, he hadn't changed that much now.

Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha and he stumbled back in surprise. Her arms wrapped around his chest and she closed her eyes just enjoying being near him; being able to see him. She heard him sigh and felt his fingers run through her hair softly. The fingers were hypnotizing in their tantalizing slow movements.

"Kagome," He murmured her name.

She immediately pulled away with a blush at her actions. She felt Sesshomaru's gaze on them and she was surprised when Inuyasha looked up at him and just blinked. There was no smirk, no grin, no glare, nothing. Just a blank look. Things definitely had changed in more ways than one.

At that moment, Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder with a wail of her name. She laughed and hugged Shippo to her chest happy to see him as well.

"Well since we're all together…" Sesshomaru broke the silence then.

Inuyasha smirked, "Let's go pummel some vampires." He replied with a grin as his fangs perched out slightly.

Kagome smiled and held Shippo still to her chest watching her companions all together again. Her _family. _She knew after this last battle they would go their separate ways again but she knew that they would meet up again. And again. Their connection was not something that could be easily broken no matter the distance. They would find each other in the end.

"Kagome…come on already." Inuyasha called.

She blinked to see the others already up ahead of her but stopped waiting for her. She didn't know she had dazed for that long now.

"Coming!"

With that she ran and caught up with the others.

She may have lost all of her family but…

Kagome smiled as she walked alongside Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

She had gained another in return.

**

* * *

**

**Super Special Blabber:**

And there you go. The dramatic (now really?) conclusion to _Black Blood._ I hoped you all enjoyed the confusing and rather bumpy ride that was our heroes' life in this tale. I might write up another story in the near future when it strikes my fancy. I already have an idea for it. It'll be wayyy better written I promise. My writing skills have improved since I first started (or at least I hope so!). Continue to read my other works when I get to them! Till then. =]

_Black Metalmark._


End file.
